


Strawberry Poptarts

by CallmeG



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Surprise pregnancy, Title is work in progress aha, hotchniss, tags coming soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeG/pseuds/CallmeG
Summary: “Do you ever think about more kids?”“Well, sure, but I think the ship’s sailed for me on that one.”“What if we did IVF? I’m not forty yet, Aaron; we’re still viable. Menopause is still ages off.”-Or, what if Emily and Aaron DID get together? What if Emily became an everyday part of Aaron and Jack's lives? What if Aaron thought he was too old to get Emily pregnant?Jokes on you, Hotch.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & David Rossi, Aaron Hotchner & Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & Emily Prentiss, Penelope Garcia & Emily Prentiss
Comments: 90
Kudos: 88





	1. "Think that ship has sailed for me."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, welcome to my first multi-chapter Hotchniss fic! It will probably finish when the baby is born as I don't want it to drag out super long.  
> Drop your votes on gender and baby name suggestions below, I'd really appreciate it!
> 
> Rated general for now but rating may change if I decide to introduce anything smutty or PG-13+

“Okay, okay. Fuck, marry, kiss; Reid, Hotch’s hot brother, and… Morgan.”

Emily gasped at Garcia’s suggestion for the childish game they’d been playing all night. JJ raised an eyebrow, turning to her best friend.

“Em?”

“Oh, good lord. You realise Reid and Morgan are like brothers to me, right?” She huffed. Garcia nodded eagerly.

“And everyone knows you and Hotch are sleeping together so I really wouldn’t recommend fucking or marrying _his_ brother.”

Emily sent her a scornful look, flicking her dark hair off her shoulder. At the mention of his name, she glanced over to see him sitting with Rossi, Reid and Morgan. Jack was on his lap and Henry tugged at Spencer’s pants to get him to pick him up. The boys seemed sleepy, it was a late night, and Emily couldn’t help the fond smile at her lover being in dad mode. It would always be cute.

“C’mon, Prentiss. Spill!” Penelope teased. Emily rolled her eyes, looking to JJ for help but the engaged woman was no help.

“Don’t look at me. You just made me choose between three people I would never dare to think about in that way.”

Sighing, Emily blushed.

“Okay, okay. I would… kiss Reid, fuck… Morgan, and marry Sean.”

“Why?!” Penelope blurted. A fond smile crossed Emily’s features before she cleared her throat.

“Because if I married Sean, then at least I’d get to see Aaron and Jack whenever Sean did and that’s been increasing in regularity lately.”

“You sap!” JJ teased and Emily turned to her.

“Oh, don’t tell me you wouldn’t marry one of Will’s siblings just to see him all the time.”

“Uh, no.”

Both Penelope and JJ fell silent when someone approached their group and Emily looked up to see Aaron carrying Jack. The boy was sleepy, arms around his dad’s neck, and Aaron placed a hand on Emily’s shoulder.

“If you want to stay Spencer said he’d be happy to drop you home later, but Jack is exhausted so I was gonna take him home now.”

“Oh no, I’ll come with you. Let’s go.”

Emily stood, draining the last of her wine. Gathering her coat and bag, she hugged JJ and Penelope. Penelope, the only one ballsy enough, made an inappropriate comment in her ear and Emily choked as she straightened. Shooting her friend a glare she waved at the boys in the kitchen, finger-gunning at Morgan as usual. Taking Aaron’s coat for him, she followed him to the door.

In the car Aaron kept a hand on her thigh, casually rubbing his thumb over the smooth skin occasionally. Emily glanced in the back to check on Jack but the boy was still sleeping soundly in the backseat. Sighing, she turned to Aaron.

“Do you ever think about more kids?”

“Well, sure, but I think the ship’s sailed for me on that one.”

“What if we did IVF? I’m not forty yet, Aaron; we’re still viable. Menopause is still ages off.”

Aaron scrunched his nose in that way he did sometimes, but he didn’t seem unconvinced.

“Let’s look at it, okay? And talk to Jack; he’s been an only child for his whole life.”

“I love Jack, Aaron. I wouldn’t want to ever upset him,” Emily hummed. When she glanced over Aaron smiled at her.

“I know. That’s what makes you a good person, Emily, and an even better parent.”

“Thanks. Do you know who else I love?”

“Hmmmm… didn’t you tell me once that Sergio was the perfect man?” Aaron teased. Emily gasped, before shrugging. If Aaron was going to play with her, she was going to play right back.

“Yes, Sergio really is the best man in my life. He’s big, and strong, and knows exactly how to keep me happy. The whole pooping in a box thing is just a bonus.”

“Right.”

Emily sat back in her seat, hand reaching over the centre console to take Aaron’s that wasn’t controlling the steering wheel.

“Okay, you got me. I guess I love you too.”

Aaron pretended to heave a sigh of relief, squeezing her hand.

“Oh, good; I thought I was going to have to leave you somewhere.”

The rest of the drive home was in silence; when they pulled into the drive Aaron took the keys and Emily went to Jack’s door, unbuckling him from his carseat. He sleepily blinked and she soothed him, rubbing his cheek carefully with her thumb.

“Go back to sleep sweetheart,” she whispered. He nodded, eyes falling closed as she carefully lifted him from his seat. He was light and Emily hefted him on to her hip while she closed his door. Aaron appeared at the front door and his eyes softened when he took in the sight of her carrying the most important person in his life. They headed upstairs in silence, and tucked Jack in without stumbling over each other. They had it down to a science now; Emily would change him into his pyjamas, Aaron would check his windows and pull the covers back; he would lay Jack down, kiss his forehead, and then let Emily do the same. They both pulled the blankets over him, and whispered _goodnight_ before Emily flicked on his nightlight in the hallway. Leaving Aaron with his son for a couple minutes had also become tradition; sometimes Jack wanted to speak to Hayley with his dad, sometimes they just needed some time together. She could respect that.

That night he appeared shortly behind her and pressed her against the wall, capturing her lips in a kiss. Emily smiled into it, letting Aaron lick into her mouth.

“For someone too old for pregnancy you sure seem eager,” she murmured. Aaron snorted, a Hotch-equivalent to laughter, and reached behind them to flick the hallway overhead lights off. Heading for their bedroom, he turned to her and met her eyes. Suddenly it was serious.

“I want kids too, Emily. I just- what Jack experienced-“

“-will never, ever happen again. Neither of us would let it happen.”

Giving him a kiss, she pushed open the bedroom door.

“Good news; I’m still on the pill.”

“No protection?”

“Well I don’t know about you, but the whole putting on a condom thing can be incredibly unsexy.”

“Oh, thank god. Emily you are a saint.”

“Uh oh, you’ve got that look on your face again. Should I be worried?”

Looking up from her desk, Emily had never been so glad to see JJ’s blonde hair and blue eyes. She breathed a sigh of relief, grabbing her friend by the arm.

“Your office. Now.”

The two women rushed to the media liaison's office and Emily shut the door, leaning her back against it.

“I have something to tell you, and you _have_ to promise you won’t tell anyone. Not Reid, and especially not Garcia.”

“What’s wrong?” JJ frowned. Digging in her back pocket Emily produced something wrapped in a napkin and JJ gasped, hands to her mouth.

“No way. No fuckin’ way.”

“I missed my period and my boobs kind of hurt, then I felt sick this morning… I thought it was just the flu Jack and Aaron had, but I realised how late I was and made a detour this morning.”

“Have you looked yet?” JJ asked. Emily shook her head and got an armful of her best friend, hugging her around her neck.

“C’mon, let’s look. Do you want me to count?”

“What if he just said he wanted more to make me happy?”

JJ looked Emily in the eyes and struggled not to laugh.

“Em, this is Hotch we’re talking about. He wanted to be a dad and then he got Jack, and now he might get another chance to be a dad.”

“Being a dad broke him and Hayley up. I couldn’t- I couldn’t do that. I don’t think I could live with myself if that happened.”

“Neither could he! C’mere, sit down. Gimme those.”

JJ took the napkin from Emily who sat on the guest's chair in front of her desk. The blonde turned her back to her friend, opening the napkin. It took a moment for it to register before she spun on her heel.

“I’m gonna go get Hotch. Stay here, and don’t peek!”

Dashing out the door, JJ left Emily on her own. Bringing her hand to her mouth she bit off her thumbnail within seconds, moving on to the rest of her fingers. Aaron appeared with JJ in tow shortly after, a concerned look on his face.

“Emily?”

“Hi.”

“What is it? Are you okay? Are you still feeling sick?”

“A little, but I’m okay. Sit down.”

Aaron did as told, reaching to squeeze Emily’s knee. She smiled nervously at him while JJ shuffled around with her back to them, picking up the tests. She turned and delivered them to the couple with a flourish as well as a handwritten note. Emily’s eyes went to the note immediately, while Aaron picked up the pregnancy tests.

_So can I be godmother? :)_

Emily looked at Aaron, who had gone white. He cleared his throat and put the tests down. Emily realised his hands were shaking and covered them with her own.

“Hey. What are you thinking?”

His eyes dropped to the floor, and JJ pointed at the door as she whispered to Emily that she’d be just outside if they needed anything. When the door closed Emily moved to the floor, sitting at Aaron’s feet.

“Aaron? You’re scaring me.”

The thing that scared her more was when he sucked in a sob. Her hands went to his arms and he pulled her into his chest, pressing a kiss to her hair.

“You’re pregnant.”

“I am, I am pregnant. We should get the doctor to confirm it.”

“I want you to take maternity leave. As much as you need.”

“Dream on. I’ll be in the field until I show and then I’m on desk duty, just like every other pregnant cop.”

Looking up, the pair made eye contact. Both had damp eyes and Emily reached up to kiss him. Aaron lifted her from the floor, helping her back to her chair.

“Be careful,” he cautioned and she groaned.

“No, no way you’re gonna do this with me. Not going to happen. Pregnant women are perfectly capable of a lot of things.”

He nodded, head dipping but she caught his chin, kissing him again.

“Guess we better talk to Jack tonight, huh?”

“What’s going on? Are you and Em not in love anymore?”

Jack’s intuitive, intelligent mind meant he often detected a change in the mood long before the adults could say anything. Aaron had barely sat down at the dining table when Jack asked the question. He and Emily glanced at each other, having a silent conversation with their eyes before Emily reached to take Jack’s hand.

“Jack, we still love each other. Everything’s okay; more than okay, actually. You see, me and your daddy got some very exciting news today and we wanted to share it with you tonight.”

“What is it? Is it a surprise?” He asked. Emily smiled, running a hand through his hair.

“So, you know how you came out of your mummy’s stomach? When you were born?”

“Well, yeah,” Jack furrowed his brows in a way Aaron detected as something he himself would do; something that had been passed from father to son. His deep eyes met Emily’s and she pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Well, you’re going to get a brother or a sister soon. How does that sound?”

“Do I have to share my room?” Jack frowned. Emily laughed while Aaron quietly scolded him for acting spoiled. Emily cupped his cheek, rubbing her thumb over the childish chub he still had.

“What do you think, Jack? Would you rather a brother or a sister?”

He furrowed his brows- also a look he got from Aaron- before he brightened.

“I want a brother! He can play cars with me!”

“Well me and your dad are gonna go to an appointment tomorrow to see the baby; did you want to come?”

Aaron opened his mouth to protest, but Emily glared at him and Jack beamed.

“Please! Can I tell Jessica?”

“Hmm, maybe leave that one to me,” Aaron spoke. Rubbing his son’s shoulder, he gestured to their plates.

“Eat up; our dinner is going cold.”

All three of them picked up their forks and began to eat; exchanging smiles across the table, Emily couldn’t help the warm feeling in her body.

She could not have expected that to go any better.


	2. Hayley's Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily gets the pregnancy confirmed, Jack asks some interesting questions, Aaron is STRESSED (more than usual), and they tell Jess.  
> Also, Hayley is talked about as Hotch is struggling with her memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many medical inaccuracies, please judge me as hard as you like *sobs*  
> I'm kidding. I am aware of the medical inaccuracies and I apologise, however a) i'm not a doctor/midwife, and b) i'm an 18 year old girl who has never been pregnant. Hopefully you can forgive me!

“Emily Prentiss?”

Emily stood and swatted Aaron’s hand when it touched the small of her back. Fixing him with a glare, she quickly turned back to following the doctor.

“What?” Aaron protested. Jack was holding Emily’s hand and she shook her head.

“Aaron, I’m pregnant; but it’s early. Save up that chivalrous stuff for when I’m so big I can’t get out of bed, okay?”

He half smiled, nodding.

“Deal.”

Letting them into the room, the doctor showed Emily the examination bed and pulled a chair over so Jack could sit too. He opted to sit on his dad’s knee instead, eyes focused on Emily. As the doctor used a little hand sanitiser, she smiled at Aaron then Emily.

“How may I help you today?”

“I took four pregnancy tests after I missed my period and had a couple other pregnancy symptoms. All four came back positive and I thought we should get it confirmed before we got our hopes up.”

“I completely understand that. Before I get a blood test or an ultrasound consult, I just need to ask you a couple of questions. Could you tell me when your last period was?”

“2 months ago, but I put missing last month’s down to high stress. I work in the FBI.”

“Wow, that’s awesome. Okay… and how about the last time you had unprotected sex?”

“Around a month ago,” Aaron volunteered, but Emily shook her head.

“Last week. I had a feeling I might have been pregnant so I stopped taking birth control just in case. I didn’t want to harm the baby.”

“You made the right call, but in all honesty depending on what’s in your pill it isn’t likely to have harmed your baby. Can you tell me about your symptoms?”

“My boobs have been hurting, and I’m tired all the time. Jack’s oatmeal in the morning has been giving me a headache when usually Aaron makes me some too. I- uh, I’ve been feeling sick throughout the day for the past week or so, but I never get sick. Jack and Aaron both had a stomach flu not too long ago so I thought maybe I was getting that. When I missed my second period, I took the pregnancy tests at work.”

“I can see why you’re a part of the FBI; you have great attention to detail. What I’m going to do is get you an ultrasound consult, and then we’ll do a blood test just to be sure everything is okay. Does that sound like a plan? Oh, and you okay with your son and husband in here when I do the ultrasound?”

“Yeah, I promised Jack he could see the baby,” Emily hummed. The doctor smiled, getting up and heading for the door. It closed softly behind her and Aaron lifted Jack off him to stand by Emily’s head and hold her hand.

“How are you feeling?” He asked. She shrugged, kissing his knuckles.

“Good. Excited.”

“Are we gonna see the baby?” Jack asked, swinging his feet from where he was sitting at the desk. Aaron nodded and Emily smiled.

“If the baby is there, the lady is gonna point it out for us. How cool is that?”

“So cool! Daddy, can you get a baby in your stomach too?”

“Uh, Jack, remember that talk we had about inside voices?” Aaron asked. Jack immediately lowered his voice, clinging to his dad’s suit leg. Aaron ruffled his hair, looking up when he heard rustling coming down the hallway. The door to their room opened and a tiny woman pushing an ultrasound trolley appeared. She shook Aaron’s hand, introducing herself as Madison. She set up the equipment before turning to Emily with a towel in her hand.

“Can you get your underwear down for me and I’ll put this over you?”

Aaron turned himself and Jack around to give his girlfriend some privacy. There was some shuffling considering Emily was still wearing her dress pants from the office before she called to them.

“I’m good, you can look now.”

Aaron turned around and set Jack on the chair. The technician lubricated the wand and smiled at Emily.

“This is going to be uncomfortable for a second, I’m sorry. I warmed up the lube this morning so hopefully it’s still a little more nice for you.”

Madison was quick; zooming around, shifting and clicking, before she turned to Jack.

“Do you want to see your new baby brother or sister?”

“Please!” Jack exclaimed. He looked to Aaron and Emily for permission and both nodded. Jack bounced over and Aaron picked him up so he could see the ultrasound screen. Madison pointed at a tiny blob and Jack gasped.

“That doesn’t look like a baby.”

“It will soon, I promise.”

Looking to Emily, Madison sent her a smile.

“It’s looking as though you’re approximately six weeks pregnant. Congratulations you two.”

Aaron leaned down and pecked Emily’s lips, swiping away the tear that fell from her eyes.

“Hey. Why the tears?” He asked. She sniffed, grasping his hand.

“Happy tears,” she filled in. Aaron smiled, pecking her lips again.

“As long as they’re happy tears.”

“While you’re here, I might give you a referral to get a blood test,” Madison said as she finished up. She paused mid cleanup.

“Did you want a photo?”

“Three, please,” Aaron said. The technician printed out the pictures and handed them to Aaron who passed one to Emily. She smiled, staring in disbelief.

“Thank you so much,” she muttered. Madison smiled, giving her ankle a squeeze.

“This is why I love my job. Let’s get you back in four weeks, okay? Just to do a checkup. How old did you say you were, Emily?”

“I’m 38,” she murmured. Madison nodded, jotting something down in her records.

“Okay, thank you. You’re good to get your pants back up when you’re ready, and I’ll send doctor Sam back to do the final checks.”

“Thanks,” Aaron said. Madison grinned.

“See you all in four weeks. Bye Jack!”

“Bye Madison!”

He waved as she wheeled everything out of the room.

Just the three of them since it had been confirmed, Emily grabbed Aaron’s shirt and burst into happy tears. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her up to cry into his chest. Running a hand through her hair, he kissed her cheek.

“Just the hormones,” she told him through sobs and Aaron nodded, holding her at the small of her back. She retracted after a minute and Jack crawled on to the bed beside her.

“Em? Are you happy?” He asked. She smiled through her welling eyes and pulled him into a hug, dropping a kiss to his hair.

“I’m so, so very happy Jack. C’mon; let’s go and get ice cream.”

“Yes!”

Getting home, Emily placed her bag on the table and turned, pulling Aaron into a hug. He caught her, raising an eyebrow.

“What was that for?”

“That was for being such an incredible person.”

She leaned up and pecked his lips, pulling away to wander into the kitchen.

“That’s for the whole pregnant thing. Do you know if we have any strawberry poptarts?”

“Emily do you think we could talk?” Aaron asked. Emily, rustling around in the cupboards in the kitchen, hummed in agreement.

“I swear I hid a box here somewhere… aha!”

Pulling a box of poptarts out of a pot Aaron knew Jack would have never thought to check, she pulled open one of the foil packets and took a bite of the pastry. Aaron blinked, before he took a seat on the couch. Emily joined him, her thigh touching his.

“What’s up?” She asked, still chewing. Aaron sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Strauss. The team.”

“You’re worried about our jobs?”

“I’m worried about _your_ job. We’re sleeping together, we live together. It’s not a good look.”

“I’ll swap to the B Team,” Emily said but Aaron stiffened.

“No. I don’t want to pull you away from your friends. I’ll transfer units.”

“Don’t even think about it. You are our unit chief, and they’re your friends too. Everyone would be devastated if you left.”

“I don’t think Garcia would ever forgive me if you left. What are we going to do?”

“Let’s keep it under wraps for now. When I start showing, or rumours start going around, then we tell Strauss. For now… back to Hotch and Prentiss at work, I guess.”

Aaron pulled Emily into his side, rubbing over her still flat stomach.

“I was serious about maternity leave. If you have a bad day with the symptoms, or you’re too tired, all you have to do is ask.”

“I don’t want to take time off work. I want to work as long as I can, it’s important to me.”

“I understand that.”

“Do you, though?”

Emily looked up at him and he raised an eyebrow.

“You’re the one calling the shots, right?”

“It’s a team effort. Did you invite Jessica over for dinner tonight?”

“She seemed a little suspicious, but I managed to convince her.”

“I’m scared she’s going to think I’m replacing Hayley. At least you two were married before having kids.”

“Jess is one of the kindest, most understanding women I’ve ever met. I don’t think she’d be worrying about that.”

“Well I am.”

Pushing at his arm, Emily got off the couch with the now empty foil wrapper. She disposed of it and washed her hands, calling out down the hall.

“Hey Jack, can you come and help me please?”

“Coming!”

That night while Emily searched for her favourite necklace Aaron appeared from the wardrobe fully dressed, struggling with his cufflinks as per usual. If it wasn’t for her or Hayley, he’d never get them on. Extending his arms out to her Emily did them up for him before turning back to digging in her jewellery drawer and looking on the stand. Aaron held her hips, pressing a kiss just below her ear.

“What are you looking for?”

“My necklace.”

“Which one? You have a few.”

“The silver chain, with the heart of diamonds? I can’t find it anywhere!”

Aaron stifled a snort, but Emily could feel him smiling against her. Turning in his arms she whacked him.

“What?” She huffed. Aaron grinned, pointing to his own neck.

“You got a little something, there.”

Hand to her neck, Emily felt the delicate silver chain and swore, flopping on to the end of the bed.

“Did I really just have my first pregnancy brain moment?”

“I think you’re just stressed. You tend to be a little scatterbrained when you’re stressed.”

Emily glanced up at Aaron, a glint in her eyes teasing.

“Did you just _profile_ me, Aaron Hotchner?”

“Mmm, no, I think it’s better known as an observation.”

“I thought my tell was the big sigh?”

“Sure it is.”

There was a knock on the door- Jack _always_ knocked now, after the first very, very awkward conversation- before barging into the room. Aaron caught him under his arms and lifted him up, patting his hair down.

“Did you set the table for Aunt Jessica?” He asked. Jack nodded and Aaron smiled.

“Good job buddy.”

Jack wriggled in attempt to be released so Hotch put him down. They saw a car pull in and Jack took off for the door. Emily nodded at Aaron, so he took off after him.

“Jack don’t open that door!”

She couldn’t help the fond smile that came to her face as she heard Aaron and Jack arguing about who got to open the door- as usual, Jack won, and she heard Jessica’s voice float down the hallway.

“Hi Emily!” She called, and Emily stood. Ditching heels for bare feet, she headed down the hallway to greet Aaron’s ex-sister-in-law. Jessica gave her a hug, as usual, and complimented Emily’s navy dress. She also scooped Jack up to give him hugs and kisses before letting him wriggle out to show her something he’d been working on all day- a drawing, by his hurried explanation. She glanced between the other adults for a second, her eyes narrowing, before she raised an eyebrow.

“You two are up to something. Fill me in when I get back, okay?”

“Sure, Jess,” Aaron blurted. Jess let Jack lead her down the hallway and Emily rested a hand on his chest, trying to meet his eyes.

“Hey. Now _you’re_ the one freaking out.”

“It’s fine. I’m good. C’mon, let’s go get dinner going.”

“You mean I sit at the counter and drink water while you cook because you don’t trust my cooking skills?”

“I- yeah, yeah okay. You really suck at cooking but I really appreciate that you try.”

Emily snorted, patting his chest.

“Okay, let’s get moving.”

“Are you two going to leave me hanging _forever_?”

Aaron and Emily looked up from their separate plates, glancing to each other before they put their cutlery down.

“Jessica, we have something to tell you and I’m not sure how you’ll react, but we thought we should probably tell you first. You’ve been so incredible with Jack, and letting Emily in. I wanted to say thank you, firstly. God knows you didn’t have to do it.”

Aaron cleared his throat, nodding at Emily.

“Show her.”

Emily reached to the bench from the table and grabbed the ultrasound picture, placing it in front of Jessica. The woman frowned for a moment, before her eyes lit up. She turned to Jack, taking his hand.

“What would you prefer; a brother, or a sister?”

“A brother!” Jack exclaimed. Jessica smiled, running a hand over his hair before turning to Aaron and Emily.

“Congratulations, you two. You both deserve a win. Do you have a due date yet, Emily?”

“I’m only six weeks along, they’ll probably give me one soon. I can’t wait.”

Emily reached for Jessica’s hand, giving it a squeeze.

“And from me to you, I just want you to know it was never, ever my intention to replace your sister. Hayley was an incredible woman, and a great mum to Jack, but I love Aaron too.”

Jessica sniffed, blinking back tears, but she was smiling.

“I know, Emily. I also have a feeling Hayley might be okay with this.”

She settled her eyes on Aaron, who refused to look at her.

“Hey. She would have wanted you to move on, and you did that. Don’t ever feel guilty about being happy.”

Then Jessica stood.

“I should, uh- I should get going. Congratulations, guys. Jack come and give me a big hug.”

Jack ditched his plate to hug his aunt, burying his face in her leg.

“Are you sad, Aunt Jess?” He whispered. She shook her head despite the reddening in her eyes, crouching down to kiss his forehead.

“No, honey. I’ll see you soon, okay? I love you.”

“Love you too.”

She gathered her coat and handbag, making a beeline for the door. Emily stood to go after her but Aaron stopped her, getting up himself.

“I’ll go.”

He stepped outside, calling to his sister-in-law. Emily felt Jack tug on her dress and she lifted him on to her hip, going to the window to watch the scene unfold.

“Hey, Jess, I didn’t-“

“-I have no right to be sad, Aaron, you’ve moved on and I never thought you would. Hayley- Hayley would have wanted this for you.”

“I still think about what would have happened had I fought a little harder. Maybe we’d have a couple more kids around… maybe she would still be here.”

Jess stopped at the driver’s side door of her car, sniffing. Tears began to fall and Aaron stiffened when she leapt to hug him.

“Hayley wouldn’t want you to think about the what-ifs, and she definitely wouldn’t me crying over her. You’re happy with Emily, I know you okay and I know what it looks like when you really love someone. Don’t you dare try to hide it from me.”

“I love her.”

Jess smiled, reaching up to cup his jaw and kiss his cheek.

“I know, and that’s what makes you an incredibly strong man, Aaron Hotchner. Don’t let the ghost of Hayley stop you from being a good dad to this new baby, a good husband, boyfriend, partner whatever to Emily. I think this will be good for you.”

“I think I’m scared.”

Jess _laughed_ , patting his cheek.

“I think you’re absolutely shitting yourself, but for a good reason. Now go back inside and show Emily how much you love her. I mean it, too; don’t dwell on the past.”

Getting into her car, Jess waved at Aaron as she belted up then began to pull out of the drive. Aaron watched from the front yard as she drove into the night. Behind him, the door opened and he knew Emily was going to say something about what she’d witnessed.

“Can we talk about it later?” He murmured before she could start.

“Well, sure, but I was actually going to ask if you wanted a piece of pie since I’m getting Jack his now.”

Glancing back toward the door, he was met with her kind eyes and a smile he wasn’t quite sure could be deemed as sympathetic.

“Sure. Yeah, let’s have pie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in chapter one; comments comments comments! One comment takes a couple seconds, maybe a couple minutes tops, but brightens a writer's day by so much.  
> I'm still trying to decide the baby's gender, but I wanted to ask what you all thought about Emily naming her (potential) daughter after JJ instead of her mother? From what I understand they're not close, while Prentiss and JJ are literally the dream team. I was thinking the baby's middle name would either be Elizabeth (Prentiss' mum) or Jenna (JJ's influence)


	3. A Handful of Ass and Hot Damn Hotchner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily decides her favourite way to wake up is with a handful of Aaron's ass, hears some nicknames for her lover she will probably hold close to her heart forever, realises baby is the size of a strawberry, and comes to terms with the fate of her job.
> 
> Meanwhile, Aaron decides Emily can be a little creepy, appreciates the nicknames he has been given, and soothes Emily's concerns. They're a team, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's baaaaacccckkkkkkk??  
> It's me. Just kidding. What has it been, nearly a week?  
> (Update: it's been five days stop overexaggerating, G!)
> 
> Find me on tik tok: ohheyitsg to see my ugly face, and to see when I finally get around to posting something. It could be a while, this girl lacks confidence lmao.  
> Enjoy the chapter! Be prepared for the next one; this one was a little more relaxed to build up for chapter 4 :)

A handful of ass and a hand on her belly, Aaron’s alarm disturbed one of the most peaceful sleeps Emily had had in a while. He moved back, her hand slipping off his boxer-clad butt. She smiled sleepily, pressing the hand that was on her belly against his chest.

“Hey there.”

“Did you really grab my ass?” Aaron asked as he reached for the sleep pants he’d tossed off in the night. Emily shrugged, wrapping herself in the blankets as a substitute for Aaron’s body. He went into the bathroom and started the shower, leaving Emily to just lie there for a little while. Her alarm went off an hour after Aaron’s, but she usually spent the time between his and hers relishing in the peace and quiet of the early morning air. Reaching out of the blankets for her phone, she located it and unlocked it, waiting for the flood of emails. JJ, as organised as ever, had texted Emily a couple of minutes ago.

_JJ: what’s the plan?_

_Emily: the baby stays between you, me and A for now_

_JJ: What about morning sickness?_

_Emily: what morning sickness?_

_JJ: I actually hate you right now_

Aaron appeared from his quick shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. One hand gripped the edge to keep it from slipping, while the other opened the wardrobe. He did a quick search before pulling out his usual black suit, white dress shirt and red tie. Tossing them on Emily’s dresser chair he also searched for boxers and socks. Emily sighed, rolling over just in time for Aaron to drop his towel.

“How long have you been groping me in my sleep?” He asked and Emily giggled, shrugging.

“How long have we been together again?”

The teasing twinkle in her eye made Aaron smile, running a hand through his damp hair.

“Today should be pretty quiet; if you want to-“

“-Aaron. Quit while you’ve still got a girlfriend.”

He promptly shut his mouth and Emily chose that opportunity to pull herself from the bed. Slipping her feet into slippers and grabbing one of Aaron’s old hoodies, she covered her pyjamas and stopped to give him a kiss. He paused where he was doing up his tie to accept it, leaning back against her chest.

“Please don’t touch the kitchen,” he murmured. Emily gaped, expecting something cute, and promptly thwacked him up the back of the head before heading down the hallway to get Jack.

“How far along are you now?”

JJ sat on the end of Prentiss’ desk and the dark haired agent smacked a hand over her mouth just in case her desk mate Reid heard them. He was currently wearing headphones and listening to some cassette neither of them recognised, a rare sight, and she released her friend.

“You’re a pain, Jayje,” she huffed but JJ shrugged with a grin on her face.

“I’m too excited! Is this how Garcia feels every day?”

“Only after her third coffee; any earlier and she can match a glare from our unit chief himself.”

“You should have heard what one of the teams were saying as Reid and I walked past the cafeteria this morning; they have a nickname for _Hotch_ down in the Homeland Security units.”

Emily snorted, shaking her head.

“If it’s the Hard Head Hotchner one, already heard it, and he was butthurt for a week.”

“Oh no, this one is way better- wait, Hard Head Hotchner? The only person I heard call him that was Strauss.”

JJ furrowed her brows, distracted for a second, so Emily tapped her thigh.

“Other nickname?”

“Oh, right! This one’ll make you laugh.”

Brightening, JJ took Emily’s hands and struggled to hold back the giggles threatening to erupt.

“Haddy Hotch, also known as Admirable Aaron, or Hot Damn Hotchner.”

Emily blinked for a second, and JJ thought she had taken it badly, before she suddenly burst out laughing. Reid jumped at the sudden loud eruption and turned to glare at them, but his hazel eyes gave the glare no fire as he went back to work. Leaning back in her chair, Emily gasped for air as she cackled.

“H-hot Damn Hotchner? Seriously?” She stuttered. JJ nodded and Emily nearly inhaled her snort at the laughter coming from her body.

“And guess what ‘haddy’ means? I had to ask Morgan, of all people,” JJ continued. Her friend raised an eyebrow, while JJ waggled hers.

“Hot Daddy Hotch.”

“Oh my god, these people have way too much time on their hands.”

Taking a deep breath to recover, she brushed a hand through the end of her hair before getting up.

“I have to tell him about that last one!”

JJ watched as her best friend stalked toward their boss’ office, barely knocking before walking in.

“Hey Hotch, have you got a second?”

“For you? Only a second.”

Hotch looked up from his paperwork with his usual dry sense of humour and Prentiss took a seat on the chair in front of his desk.

“I heard a rumour going around downstairs; a certain someone has a new nickname.”

“If it’s Hard Head Hotchner again-“

“-no, not this time. It’s something far, far better.”

“You had my attention the second you walked in here. Tell me.”

Prentiss took the opportunity to scoot to the other side of the desk, one hand on his arm while she whispered in his ear.

“Well, Hard Head Hotchner no more; please welcome Haddy Hotch, also known as Hot Damn Hotchner.”

Aaron looked up at her, an eyebrow raised.

“I think I liked Hard Head Hotchner better.”

“What? I like Hot Damn Hotchner!” Prentiss teased. Hotch groaned, head tilting back against his chair. Prentiss pressed a kiss to his jaw, getting up.

“I gotta get back to it; are you going to get Jack when he’s done with school?”

“Haven’t we got a baby appointment? I can get Jessica to get him.”

Prentiss facepalmed, nodding.

“Right; I forgot.”

“That’s unlike you. Are you okay?”

“You try to sit next to Reid every day,” Emily deadpanned. Aaron snorted, rubbing a hand down her back.

“Go back to work.”

“Agent Hotchner, Agent Prentiss. It’s good to see you. How is everything going?”

“Hi doc.”

Emily climbed up on to the exam bed with Aaron fidgeting by her head. He took her hand and she gave it a gentle squeeze, glancing up at him.

“Hey you.”

“Hi.”

“So I wanted to start with your blood test results, Emily, if that’s okay?”

Doctor Sam was an older female, with greying blonde hair and a warm smile. She sat at her desk and brought up the results, skimming over them.

“Your levels look good, and it confirmed that sure is a baby in there; not just bad gas. Are we ready to check on said baby?”

Emily nodded, her hand on her stomach. She sat up and hitched her shirt high enough to access her uterus as well as pushing her slacks down a little. The ultrasound technician came in with her equipment and Emily smiled at Madison. The petite woman shook Aaron’s hand and quickly prepared the machine before reaching for the wand.

“This one will be transabdominal; now that we’ve confirmed the pregnancy, I know a lot of women prefer transabdominal. The only difference is that transvaginal can be considered more accurate.”

“Transabdominal will be fine, thank you,” Emily said. She glanced up and Aaron just shrugged at her.

“Your body, I trust you.”

“That’s adorable… give me two seconds to find this strawberry baby.”

Madison was efficient but thorough with her job; locating baby, she took photos and made sure everything was okay before she turned to the couple.

“Would you like to hear the heartbeat?”

“We can do that?” Emily blurted. She heard Aaron chuckling beside her, in a kind way, while Madison nodded.

“Sure thing. Ready?”

“Yeah.”

Madison pressed a button and the sound of a healthy baby’s heart echoed in the small room. Emily smiled, giving Aaron’s hand a squeeze. He couldn’t wipe the grin off his face either, pulling up a chair to be close.

“That is the most incredible sound in the world,” Emily breathed. Before she could say anything else, there was a CD disk in her hands.

“For when you’re thinking about them; take this. It’s got the heartbeat recorded.”

“Thank you so much.”

For a second Emily stared at the disk in complete awe, the sound replaying in her memory. She hoped it was something she would forever be able to remember.

“Baby’s doing really well so far, how are the vitamins going?”

Madison retracted everything and wiped down Emily’s stomach for her, allowing her to put everything back into order. She swung around to sit on the side of the bed, Aaron watching her with what could be regarded as Hotchner-heart-eyes.

“I’ve been taking them every day, as directed, and I really try to eat a balanced diet aside from all these strawberry poptarts.”

“Cravings?” Madison asked with a smile. Emily nodded and the petite woman made a note before she got up.

“You’re good to go! It’s been really good to see you three; book in for twelve weeks, okay?”

“Sure thing; is there anything I shouldn’t be doing at the moment?”

“Anything rigorous; rough sex, contact sports like football, any martial arts are a no go.”

Emily winced and looked to Aaron with wide, panicked eyes. He waved his hand.

“We can talk about all of this. Don’t worry.”

“Have a good afternoon, guys. I’ll give you a moment.”

Madison slipped out of the room and Emily got off the bed, pulling her boots back on. When she looked up Aaron was right there, holding her arms.

“You’ve got this,” he said soothingly. She nodded, rubbing his shoulder.

“You too, daddy bear.”

In bed that night, Emily looked up when Aaron slid under the sheets. She put her book down and flicked off her lamp, ready to sleep. He put a hand lightly on her arm.

“Can we talk a second?”

“Aaron…”

“No, this is important. It’s important for your health, and the baby. We need to talk about this.”

Emily sighed and sat up, scooting to look at him.

“I’m not leaving the field. Not yet.”

“Em, you heard what the doctor said-“

“- and I understand where she’s coming from, but I- we don’t have another agent to cover for me.”

“We have options. You can still do desk work, be with Garcia- you’re still on this team.”

Emily shook her head, burying it in her hands.

“And I have to deal with _that_ too. What is everyone going to think?”

“ _We_ have to deal with that. Together. As for the other part; I suspect everyone already knows. Reid has been questioning me regularly and Morgan is concerned something happened between us.”

“It did, technically,” Emily snorted. That made Aaron snort too, and he opened his arms.

“Hey. This whole parenting thing isn’t just your responsibility; it’s mine too. Let me lessen the burden.”

“How do you always sound incredibly sexy when you’re concerned?” Emily sighed, as she buried her head in his shoulder. She felt a kiss pressed to her hair, before a palm ran down her back.

“It’s a Hotchner talent.”

There was a knock at the bedroom door, pulling them apart, and Emily slipped from bed to open it. Jack was standing there, arms crossed with a pout on his face. Emily frowned, extending her arms out to him.

“Nightmare, sweetie?”

“Mmhmm.”

“C’mon, you can sleep with me and your dad tonight. Tell him to scoot.”

Jack buried his head against her, eyes closing before Emily could lay down. She smiled, running a hand through the young boy’s hair.

“Okay, Jack. Okay.”

Aaron took his sleeping son from her and Emily lay back down beside the two Hotchners. Aaron sent her a look over his son and she gasped.

“Aaron, no! He is. Right. There!”

Flopping on his back, Aaron fell asleep in two seconds flat. Emily could tell there was a change in the air; for starters, Aaron was sleeping longer, and deeper. She could tell he was still having nightmares and PTSD flashbacks, but he was slowly starting to put them in the back of his mind. Lying on her side facing him, she could see the resemblance between father and son when they slept. Smiling, Emily pulled the blankets over herself and drifted into a sleep filled with gender reveals and shootouts.

An unlikely pair.


	4. "Workaholic, Control Issues, Tiny Dick and All."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team find out about the incoming baby, Aaron gets insulted within an inch of his life, Emily threatens to withold sex if he doesn't let her in the field, and JJ panics.

“Team meeting in ten.”

Everyone looked up when Hotch called to them from the doorway to his office, all nodding their approval. He went back inside and called JJ just in case she hadn’t heard, but when she squeaked down the line he hung up.

There was no keeping secrets from Miss Jareau.

Reid was the first to file into the meeting room, shortly followed by Garcia and Morgan who were playfully squabbling about their weekend antics. JJ appeared with Rossi in tow, and the pair sat in their usual seats. A couple of minutes passed before Hotch also joined them, to everyone’s surprise he took a seat to the side of the table. Rossi raised an eyebrow but Hotch shook his head; later.

Prentiss walked in with a file that she tossed to the table before sitting at Hotch’s usual place at the head. She took a deep breath, looked to her lover who nodded, before she opened the file.

“I have been keeping something from all of you. I wasn’t sure it was going to happen, but now- now I have to be prepared.”

Struggling to contain her grin, Emily kept her eyes on the table’s surface.

“I’m pregnant.”

Silence.

Well, silence plus JJ’s excited squeal.

That seemed to break everyone out of their trance, as Garcia bounced over to give Emily a hug.

“Congratulations! How far along are you?”

“Ten weeks, I found out really early.”

“That’s incredible. I’m so happy for you!”

Meanwhile, Rossi had turned to Hotch.

“Aaron Hotchner, you sly old dog.”

“That’s rich; coming from you.”

Rossi laughed, shaking his friend’s hand. Reid was getting up now too, and hugging Emily.

“If you want any reading material I have tons from when JJ was pregnant,” he told her. Emily gave his hand a squeeze.

“Thanks Reid.”

Hotch and Prentiss looked to Morgan, who had been silent through the rest of the congratulating. He sat back in his chair, hands behind his head and for a moment Emily thought he was going to lose his shit. He broke into a grin, reaching across the table to shake Hotch’s hand as Rossi had before engulfing Prentiss in a bear hug.

“I had a feeling, but I wasn’t sure. Nicely done you two.”

“Thanks Morgan.”

He gave her shoulder a pat, sitting back in his chair. Rossi frowned then, reaching for the file Emily had opened that contained an ultrasound photo.

“So you’re not going into the field anymore, right?”

“I have one more week. He _promised_.”

She looked over to Hotch with a grin and he huffed at her.

“Not that the doctor agreed. She talked me into it.”

“Are you sure it was _just_ talking?” Rossi muttered under his breath. Hotch gaped at him while Reid made a noise of complaint.

“Rossi, I meant to ask; did you happen to like your job?” Hotch shot at one of his oldest, closest friends. Dave raised his hands in surrender and Prentiss leaned over to sock him on the shoulder.

“Do you have _any_ manners, Dave?” She asked. He hummed, shrugging.

“A couple, like saying bless you to JJ who’s about to sneeze.”

Right on cue the blonde woman sneezed and there were murmured _bless you’s_ across the board. Hotch cleared his throat, shooting JJ a look.

“Did you want to open up that case file, or should I?”

“Oh! Right. Yeah, okay. Let’s see what we got here.”

JJ started the presentation then and everyone settled into work mode. Out of the corner of Hotch’s eye, he caught Emily winking at him and Rossi sniggering. Turning his attention to JJ at the interactive screen, he couldn’t help the warmth that was growing in his stomach.

Some would call it love, others would call it admiration. Aaron? He called it having a team as incredible and accepting as his.

“Are we going to mention it?”

“Mention what?”

“The fact there’s going to be another baby Hotchner? With Emily Prentiss?”

The rest of the team napping or reading, Dave had taken the perfect opportunity to speak privately with the man he could seriously consider his son. Aaron looked like a kicked puppy for a second, before he cleared his throat.

“I think we’re both old enough to know how baby making works.”

“We both know a little too well, according to our records.”

The pair fell silent then, Rossi focusing on his file while Aaron texted Jess the update that he had to be away for the next couple of days. Finally he cracked, staring at the table when he confessed, “she said she was on the pill. I don’t know how it happened.”

“I do. The missing bit of rubber between you? That helps too.”

“Dave, I swear to god-“

“-aw, c’mon Aaron, it happens. Look, you’re excited right? You want this baby with her?”

“Yes!” He hissed exasperatedly and Rossi smiled.

“Just checking. If you want some advice, father to father, don’t freeze up. This pregnancy is different to when Jack was born. The world has changed, the world is a better place. You’re in a better headspace, and Emily loves you unconditionally. Workaholic, control issues, tiny dick and all.”

“David!”

That did it for a now furiously blushing Aaron Hotchner, who grabbed his tablet and made a beeline for Emily who was chatting quietly with Reid. When he sat she smiled at him, taking his hand. Reid grimaced.

“Thanks, but after what I just overheard come out of Rossi’s mouth, I think I’m going to go and see if I can get Garcia to hack Morgan’s iPod again.”

He moved to sit opposite JJ and Morgan, both napping. Hotch looked to Prentiss, placing a hand on her stomach.

“Do you think it’s a girl or a boy?” He asked. Emily shrugged, cupping the tiny bump that only showed relatively early in the morning.

“I’m not sure; I just hope they’re doin’ okay in there. God knows there’s probably scars galore in there, along with a little too much chocolate cake from every event at Rossi’s we’ve been to.”

Glancing down at his own stomach, Aaron rubbed it.

“I don’t think I’d be much better on this one; it’s probably best you keep them.”

“If you say so.”

Emily heaved a sigh, pushing herself sideways to lie against his shoulder.

“Be a good boyfriend and stay still while I nap for two.”

“Em, that’s not-“

Aaron glanced down at where she had fallen asleep, the fond warmth building up in his belly again. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and heard Rossi teasingly gagging nearby.

“Your job, Dave,” he reminded as he too got ready to take a nap. Napping came easily these days; be it from his older age, or maybe when Jack was a newborn, he found if he closed his eyes and counted, he never usually made it past three.

“The unsub could be at one of three locations; we need to split up. Reid and JJ, you take the warehouse on the south side of town. Morgan and Rossi, take the-“

“- me and Rossi? You know me and Prentiss usually work together, Hotch, don’t change our teams. I’ll keep an eye out for her and you know that.”

“I do. I am also aware Prentiss shouldn’t be out in the field because of the baby, so I would feel better if I was the one with her-“

“-Hotch.”

Rossi put a hand on Hotch’s shoulder, shaking his head.

“You can’t pair up with Prentiss-“

“-does Prentiss get a say in this?” Emily snapped. Everyone in the team turned to her and she linked arms with the team member closest to her- Reid, to her surprise.

“Me and Reid are going together. Aaron I’ve still got a week left and I swear to god if you keep clucking over me, I’ll do something that would make our unsubs quiver.”

“Like what?” JJ pressed, her voice curious and tentative.

“Witholding sex, the stuff he doesn’t consider necessary until he goes without it.”

“Oh my god do we really need to talk about this while I’m here?” Reid complained. JJ put her hands over his ears, nodding in agreement.

“Behave you guys; Reid’s in the room!”

That gave everyone a chuckle. Removing her hands, JJ nodded at Emily.

“You and Reid go together; I’ll go with Morgan and the old men can go together.”

“Sounds like a plan. You take the warehouse Jayje, we’ll take the secondary location and- Aaron, don’t give me that look. You two take the unsub’s house.”

Emily rolled her eyes at her lover who was giving her a slight variation of the Hotch glare; the Aaron ‘what the fuck are you doing’ glare. Now with a plan, the team gathered what they needed and split into their teams of two.

“So you and Hotch, huh? What are you going to do now that there’s a baby coming?”

“Well, Mr Nosey, we don’t really have a plan and I think this is the first time in Aaron’s life he hasn’t been in control of something so I’m holding on to that as long as I can.”

Spencer smiled, leaning back in the passenger seat.

“You know I would have driven, right? I don’t mind, I just don’t do it very often.”

“We can tell, no offence. We do love you, but please stick to reading and reciting random facts.”

That made Spencer pout before he snorted.

“Are you really thinking he’ll give you another week in the field?”

“No, this is probably my last adventure, but I don’t care. I got one more before I have to hide behind a desk or sit with the LEO’s all the time.”

“They don’t like us here,” Spencer murmured. Emily nodded, sighing.

“They don’t, but we do what we need to so we can save lives and get the hell out of here. That’s our job.”

“I know. It just seems they regret calling us in.”

“They probably do; all cops hate feds. It’s a thing and you know it.”

Leaning over, Emily ruffled Spencer’s hair.

“Just remember the end goal; save lives and get the cruel asshole who’s doing this.”

“Thanks, Emily.”

Spencer went back to looking out his window and Emily turned her full attention to the road.

“Go left. I’ll take the fence.”

“Emily; Hotch will go nuts, and I mean actually nuts, if we separate. We can’t.”

Prentiss turned to Reid; a defeated look on her face.

“Can’t have him having a coronary before this baby. Let’s go.”

Turning down the boundary fence line, Prentiss kept her hand on Reid’s shoulder with her gun aimed past his chestnut curls. A door banged and she tapped his shoulder, pointing at a side entrance. His wide eyes told her no, but she shrugged and headed for the door.

“Prentiss!” He hissed. She opened the door and peeked inside, nodding at him.

“It’s safe. Relax, Reid.”

He pushed in first for the first time in a while, gun pointed into the unknown. Emily kept her hand on his shoulder, watching for either side of them. There was a bang, and a crash, and Reid yelled.

“FBI!”

The unsub took off toward the back of the building and Reid held a hand toward Prentiss before taking off on his long legs, calling into his radio on the way. Prentiss decided to get the jump on the unsub and left the side door, bolting for the front.

Aaron was going to kill her for this.

“REID! I GOT HIM!”

Landing in the dirt, Prentiss quickly apprehended the unsub. One knee on his back, the other in the dirt, she cuffed him and turned to Reid who was breathless beside her.

“You okay?” He asked. She nodded and he offered a hand to help her up. She dusted herself off, groaning when a black SUV pulled up and Hotch jumped out.

“Emily, Reid? Are you two okay?” He demanded. Reid shrugged and Emily nodded, almost flinching when Hotch stepped close to gently touch her arm. He retracted immediately; an eyebrow raised at her rejection toward him.

“Prentiss, a moment?”

His voice lowered and she nodded, walking over with him to the other side of the SUV to the rest of the crew. She leaned against the car, thanking Hotch when he handed her a bottle of water. She cracked it open and took a sip, running a hand over her Kevlar to smooth it and her shirt.

“Did you really jump him?” Aaron whispered. Emily nodded, shrugging.

“Reid was at least six feet behind me; so I made the decision that I had to take the chance.”

“Do you want this baby at all?”

Emily was taken back by Aaron’s cold hiss, and she straightened her back.

“Yes; yes, of course I do! I want it just as much as you; maybe more!”

“You need to stop being irresponsible and stay in the office! You could have been seriously injured! Our baby-“

“-stop! Stop, Aaron, and listen to me. You can’t expect me to just stop working because I’m pregnant. I want to be in the field, where I can make a difference! I’m no good in the office, I can’t do a geographic profile and I certainly don’t have eureka moments like Reid and JJ do! I’m a _field agent_ , don’t you dare stop me doing my job. You do not control me.”

“I don’t want to control you, Emily. I want you and this baby to be safe; that’s all I want. I know you want that too.”

Emily softened, and she sighed.

“Aaron, I can’t- I don’t think I’ll be any use in the office.”  
“I think you’ll be fine in the office. JJ is always overrun with paperwork and potential cases; with your profiler knowledge, maybe you can figure out what’s going on without us even having to fly out? Just send them a profile?”

Emily sighed, huffing at Aaron.

“I am really mad at you right now, but you diffused that situation like a champion and I’m kind of proud.”

“Perks of negotiator training.”

“Don’t. Mad at you.”

She pressed a kiss to his lips, shoving him against the car before heading for the scene.

Deep down, Aaron knew he was so fucked.

The team split into their usual pairs for the motel; Reid and Morgan, Hotch and Rossi, and JJ and Prentiss. Despite Aaron and Emily dating, they had decided not to share a room just in case it got back to the higher ups or something happened during the night. Rossi snored and Emily often mentioned that JJ had a habit of staying up late to text Will like they were still teenagers. As the night wore on, Aaron found himself climbing into bed a little before Rossi got back from the bar with Morgan. His head hit the pillow and he was out like a light from the usual exhaustion of a case.

“JJ? Are you awake?”

“I am now.”

JJ heard her best friend call from the bathroom and furrowed her brows, running a hand through her blonde hair as she drew her legs to her chest.

“You okay?”

“N-no. Jayje something’s wrong. Something’s wrong and I need you to get Aaron.”

“What?”

Rubbing an eye, JJ got up from her bed and tracked over to the closed bathroom door. She tapped on the wood, sitting on the floor with her head against the frame.

“Can I come in, Em?” She whispered. Her heart ached when she heard her friend begin to sob.

“It’s the baby,” she choked out and JJ was wide awake.

“What do you mean? What’s going on?”

“There’s blood; so much blood, Jayje, and I think something’s wrong. It’s all my fault, oh my god I pushed for the extra week in the field-“

“-hang on. I’m going to call Spencer so he can get Hotch; I’m not leaving.”

There was a sniff, before the door opened slightly.

“Thanks, JJ.”

“Wait here.”

Spencer, reading late into the night as usual, leapt to grab his phone when it began to buzz in attempt to stop it waking Derek, snoring softly in the bed across the room. He clicked answer and held his phone to his ear.

“JJ? It’s late-“

“-Spence I need you to go and wake up Hotch. Something’s wrong with the baby and Em won’t stop crying.”

Spencer furrowed his brows, already climbing back into his nearest pair of pants as well as one of Morgan’s shirts.

“What’s wrong? I’m going now.”

“She’s bleeding and I think it’s a lot. It’s not like her to freak out over a little blood so she must be scared.”

“Okay, okay just hang on. I’m going to get Hotch and send him to you. Get dressed just in case you have to go to the hospital.”

“Thanks Spencer, I owe you. Go to bed, okay? I’ll call you when I know something.”

Arriving at Hotch and Rossi’s motel room, Spencer hung up on JJ and pounded on the door.

“HOTCH! HOTCH, it’s Emily!”

Hotch was at the door in seconds; forever a light sleeper, he had an Emily-radar and whenever someone came looking for him because she was in trouble he was ready in a split second.

“Reid? What is it? It’s 2am.”

“H-Hotch, sir… JJ just called me to get you; something’s wrong with Emily and the baby. You need to go.”

“Thanks Reid. Go back to bed.”

Hotch reached back inside for a door key, his phone and a pair of socks, giving the younger agent the briefest squeeze on the shoulder before legging it across the concrete to the stairs connecting the motel to the next level.

Spencer hadn’t seen him move that fast in a long time.

The door opened and JJ heaved a sigh of relief, pulling Hotch in by his shirtsleeve.

“I took a look and there’s a lot… it could be-“

“-don’t think like that. Let me talk to her. In the meantime, you should go downstairs and start one of the SUV’s. I’ll take her to the hospital.”

“Hotch, let me take her. You can get home to Jack, we’ll be fine.”

Hotch turned to her, torn between Jack and his unborn child. Later, he would note that it was a place he never wanted to be in again.

“No, JJ, I should go with her just in case they want my genetics too.”

“Right. That makes sense. You be with Em and I’ll call you when the car’s ready.”

JJ gave Aaron’s arm a gentle squeeze, before collecting her coat and a pair of boots, disappearing out the hotel room door. He heard her get stopped by a concerned Reid, but it only took her a moment to calm him. With JJ gone, Hotch could now focus on his lover and his baby.

“Emily?”

“Oh god, Aaron, it’s bad… something’s wrong, really wrong.”

“JJ told me what’s going on. Does anything hurt?”

“My head, I’m really dizzy… and my side.”

“Which side? Show me.”

When Emily held the left side of her abdomen Aaron began to add the symptoms in his head.

“Oh, no.”

Arriving at the emergency department, Aaron barely had to flash his badge before there was a gurney coming for them. Emily was leaning heavily against his shoulder, JJ carrying their go bags. A nurse helped the pregnant woman on to the gurney, holding out his hand to stop Aaron.

“Please wait here, sir-“

“-she’s my girlfriend, that’s my baby in there,” he protested, but JJ had a hand on his arm.

“Let them work,” she gently suggested. Emily was whiskered away behind closed doors and the adrenaline began to wear off. Turning to JJ, he put his hands in his hair.

“She shouldn’t have been in the field. It’s my responsibility to protect my agents and I should have left her back with Garcia. If we lose this baby, I can’t say I’d blame her for being angry with me.”

“Aaron, she pushed for it, remember? Emily is almost as stubborn as you and that’s really saying something. Look; neither of you are to blame. This pregnancy came with risks, all do and you know that. Her job is a little more high risk, yes, but at the end of the day neither of you can control what happens.”

Guiding Aaron to two chairs, they sat down and JJ grasped Aaron’s arm.

“Listen to me. You and Em are not to blame. I’m sure things are sorting themselves out.”

Meanwhile, Emily was screeching in pain and angst as two doctors worked on her body; one was doing a FAST scan, while the other was doing a check of her heart and lungs. Deciding they were okay, the doctor doing the second check nodded at his colleague.

“Call in paediatrics and the OR team. I think we need a second opinion.”

“Wait. What’s- what’s happening with my baby? What’s going on?” Emily demanded. The female doctor looked to the male for help, and he put a hand on Emily’s knee.

“There’s a lot of scar tissue on your abdomen, descending into the uterus from what I assume is your job as the nurses have told me you’re an FBI agent. We think it may have damaged you internally too but it was so mild at the time it couldn’t have been detected.”

“What about the baby?”

Emily was trying to regulate her breathing; in through the nose, out through the mouth. She looked around then, furrowing her brows.

“And where’s Aaron?”

“We’re doing everything we can to help your baby, ma’am, and I assume Aaron is the man waiting outside to hear about you. We’ll let him in as soon as you’re stable.”

The voices around her became a blur, and Emily let her head slump on to the pillow.

Good drugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I'm going to double update! Watch out for the next chapter where we get a little Emily whump, a little bit of Hotch freaking out, and a little medical stuff I definitely had to google to see if it was even possible.


	5. Zombies and Middle Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron decides he hates missing out on sleep, but he's freaking glad Emily's awake.  
> Emily comes to terms with what happened, and the pair pick out some baby names with references to those important in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have linked the websites I used to do a little research on heterotopic pregnancies! Extremely rare, I realised Emily's symptoms and of course a couple of other factors fit the risk range and decided to use it.  
> https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC2938513/  
> https://www.healthline.com/health/pregnancy/ectopic-pregnancy
> 
> Once again, I am not a doctor nor will I ever claim to have their knowledge. I am an 18 year old girl writing Hotchniss fanfic on the couch while her dad watched Alaskan Bush People. Oop.

“Emily Prentiss’ partner?”

Aaron stood, barrelling over to the nurse who held out a hand.

“She’s okay. Our OR team are incredibly talented and managed to fix the damage without causing any further harm. Would you like to-“

“-please.”

The young female nurse nodded, opening the door.

“Follow me.”

Glancing back to JJ, Aaron saw her wave and mouth _call me_. He knew exactly what she meant.

It probably would have been a little awkward if he hadn’t.

Walking down the corridor, Aaron realised it had been a really long time since he’d been in a hospital as a visitor instead of a patient. It was a nice change, but he couldn’t find it in himself to enjoy it when the one woman he couldn’t imagine life without was just down the hall in a dark room, alone.

“Mr Hotchner-“

“-is she going to recover? What about the baby?”

The doctor on call had bags under her eyes and it was obvious she was close to finishing her shift. She put down the clipboard and gestured for Aaron to sit beside his girlfriend. Partner. ?.

“Good morning, Agent Hotchner. Emily was in good hands throughout the surgery and made it through without any complications. The OR team managed to fix everything without creating further risk of scar tissue or harm to the baby.”

“The baby is okay?”

“Indeed, indeed they are. In fact, we wanted to ask you some questions about said baby and it’s little friend.”

“Friend?”

Aaron furrowed his brows, hand reaching to hold Emily’s. She was still knocked out from the surgery, dozing quietly. The doctor pulled out a couple of scans, connecting them to the board where they could be properly examined.

“So; this is Emily’s reproductive system. As you can see, baby in her uterus is doing well. The placenta is still intact and baby doesn’t appear to have any complications. It’s this little one _here_ that is causing trouble.”

The doctor had pointed to a part of Emily’s fallopian tube but Aaron couldn’t see the problem. She smiled, bringing up another scan that was a little more zoomed in.

“Sir, Emily had quite a rare thing going. It’s something every midwife never wants to see.”

“What?”

“Your partner had what is called a heterotopic pregnancy.”

The first thing that came around for Emily was her hearing; last to go, first to return. Like that creepy uncle at your birthday party. She could hear Aaron and JJ, and… oh god, the whole team was there. The next was her sense of smell; hand sanitiser, one too many used sick bags, the metallic tang of blood. Her hands began to twitch, and she shifted her hand to find Aaron’s exactly where she thought it would be; next to her on the bed. She knew she was in hospital, she could remember being admitted and she could remember the doctors swarming around her. She could feel Aaron pressing a kiss to her forehead; the smell of his cologne told her she’d been out long enough for him to find somewhere to shower and change. Her eyes fluttered and she could hear Reid telling JJ facts about heteotopic pregnancies-

Wait.

Finally seeing the rest of the room, Emily flinched at the sunlight threatening to stream through the curtains. Someone blocked it for her and she sent Morgan a grateful smile when she recognised him. There was a hand on hers and one on her foot; Aaron and JJ.

“Aaron, why is the team crowded around me like I’m dying?” She whispered. There was muffled snorts before she could turn her head enough to kiss the man she loved.

“Hi,” he murmured.

“Hey you.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Sore; but better, I guess.”

“That’s good. That’s really, really good.”

“How’s the baby?”

Emily went to stretch but abruptly stopped when she felt the familiar tug and sting of recovering stitches. She looked over to Aaron who kissed her forehead.

“So guess who had one of the rarest pregnancy conditions in the world?”

“ _Had_?” Emily questioned. Aaron nodded.

“Had. Can you guys excuse us a second?”

The rest of the team except for the couple filed out of the room, Rossi closing the door behind them to give them privacy. Aaron got up and closed the curtain too, just in case they blackmailed Reid into reading their lips again. He settled back down next to Emily who grabbed his hand.

“Tell me what’s going on.”

“Baby’s fine, first off the bat. The baby is absolutely fine.”

“B-but I was… the blood?”

“That is what baffled the doctors too. They did a few different scans but then you were taken in for explorative surgery. They spent three hours operating.”

“What did they find?”

“A heterotopic pregnancy.”

Emily blinked, clearing her throat.

“A… a what?”

“A heterotopic pregnancy. From what the doctors told me, it’s… it’s where you have a viable pregnancy and an ectopic pregnancy at the same time. It’s why you were in so much pain; you had a pregnancy in one of your fallopian tubes as well as your uterus.”

“So I was pregnant… with twins?”

“From what Reid said… It was sort of twins.”

“So the ectopic pregnancy-“

“-they didn’t make it. I’m sorry, Em.”

Emily sighed, wrapping her arms around Aaron’s shoulders to pull him into a hug.

“I love you,” he murmured.

“You fucking sap,” she replied. They separated and she accepted the kiss he offered.

“Get some rest; we’re all going home tomorrow if the rest of today goes well.”

“Okay. Aaron?”

“Mm?”

“You should get some sleep too. You look like a zombie.”

“I feel a little like a zombie.”

Emily lifted her hand to cup his cheek, pushing it away.

“Go to sleep.”

“Can we talk names?”

“Only if you promise to sleep after this.”

Emily rolled her eyes at Aaron but nodded anyway. If he was going to bargain, she was going to play.

“Girls names first?” Aaron asked as he reached for a notepad to write on. Emily shrugged.

“I like Sage, and Romee. I know we haven’t talked godparents or anything like that, but Aaron, what JJ has done for me, for _us_ over the years… I think it’s kind of fitting we give our daughter something related back to her.”

He leaned back in his seat, scribbling over the page. When Aaron looked up next, his eyes were soft and he took Emily’s hand.

“I think that’s a really good idea. What about Jenna Elizabeth for a first and middle name?”

“Elizabeth- like my mother?” Emily gaped. Aaron panicked for a second, thinking he’d overstepped, but Emily teared up.

“What about your mother?”

“Emily, I know that Elizabeth is a namesake for you and I know deep down even though you and your mother have your differences, you want to keep the tradition.”

“Aaron you do have a heart. I was getting worried for a second there.”

A common joke between them, Aaron snorted at his lover before very carefully brushing a hand over the not-stitched part of Emily’s bump.

“I want to pick something delicate and feminine, so everyone won’t expect that she was raised by two FBI agents and a child who survived his mother’s murder. I don’t care who she grows up to be, I just want her to know she’s loved, and she’s welcome, and she’s free to be herself, y’know?”

“I understand. How about we look at some baby names separately, pick a couple and then we can talk about them?”

“That sounds good. Pass me my tablet?”

Aaron did as asked and Emily began to look for some name. Aaron stared into the abyss for a moment, before he began to write.

“I think I’ve got my top five. What about you?”

Aaron looked up from his piece of paper, scribbles all over it. He had his top five circled though, and he hummed.

“Ready to read them out? I think we should go first names first, and then talk middle names.”

“Yeah, okay. Mind if I go first?”

When Aaron nodded, Emily picked up her list.

“So the girls names I picked were Maisie, Romee, Amaya, Willow and Tallulah. They all have the same middle names attached to them.”

“I chose Paige, Sage, Taylor, Bria and Nevaeh.”

“Heaven backwards? Smart. Did you pick middle names too?”

Emily was scribbling down the names Aaron had said, drawing lines and crossing things out.

“Sure. For Paige and Sage I chose the same because they sound similar; Elizabeth. It just kind of fit. For Taylor I was thinking Grace, Bria would probably be Neveah, and Neveah would work with Jennifer I think. You?”

“I was thinking in the same direction, but I had a different idea. All of my names work with a double middle name; Jenna Elizabeth… or Elizabeth Jenna, I’m not sure yet.”

Aaron got up from the uncomfortable chair, sitting on the bed with Emily.

“Should we try and narrow the list down?”

“Not yet. Let’s talk boys.”

Emily turned the page in her notebook and Aaron picked up his phone.

“I chose a middle name before anything else. It was kind of immediate, but I knew the person I wanted to name my child after like you knew JJ. We both spend so much time with him, it just makes sense.”

“David Rossi,” Emily filled in. When Aaron nodded she smiled, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“The funny thing is, I was thinking about that too when I chose my names.”

“You go first.”

“I chose Nathan, Atticus, Colton, Flynn and Hunter. They all work with David as a middle name.”

“I chose Arlo, Atlas, Cooper, Levi and Jay.”

“I love them.”

Emily gave his hand a squeeze, glancing down at her stomach. If she really looked, she could kind of see the start of a baby bump.

“I think this little one will have a fitting name. When the time is right, we’ll decide. For now, I was thinking of doing a gender reveal party. JJ will get the results from the ultrasound, and she’ll set up whatever we need. She’s already offered.”

“That sounds like something she and Garcia would love to do. It’s a sweet offer. What about your family; have you told them about the baby?”

“US Ambassador Prentiss would not care,” Emily commented dryly. Aaron nudged her, shaking his head.

“I don’t know about that. Just call her.”

“Aaron, I don’t know if you remember, but you were in charge of _watching me_ years before I joined the BAU. I’m pretty sure she remembers you, because every time I mention your name while we talk about work, she asks me how you’re doing, how Haley is.”

“You haven’t told her about us?”

“I tried, Aaron, trust me. She just brushed it aside. The one time I did get through to her she accused me of dragging you into an affair!”

Emily, frustrated now, tossed the notebook to the side and let out a groan. She felt Aaron shift to cuddle up beside her on the small bed, tucking her head into his shoulder.

“If it’s any help, my mother isn't much better. Mrs Hotchner is still a piece of work to this day.”

“She used to watch your stepfather abuse you and Sean,” Emily murmured at the memory of a rough night at work when Aaron had confessed to being physically and verbally abused during his childhood. When his father had passed away his mother had remarried, but the man she’d married had been unloving and cold. Sean was born and it was only so long before the abuse started. The second Aaron was old enough he was out of there, and Sean hated him for it. Shaking her head of the recollection she’d rather forget Emily brushed a hand down his back.

“Why don’t we give them a chance? Just one; dinner with us and Jack one night. We’ll see how they go.”

“I can’t imagine our mothers in a room together, in all honesty; I’m pretty sure my mother will swear like a sailor and whack me up the head at least half a dozen times in the half hour she’s been there.”

Emily snorted, burying her head into Aaron’s shoulder.

“Moral of the story; give Jack earplugs.”

Aaron smiled briefly, pressing a kiss against her forehead.

“I do love you. I wish I could offer our baby a pair of excited grandparents, with lots of cousins to play with.”

“I love you too.”

The rest of the day flew by, and Emily was cleared to fly home by the following morning. Meeting the team at the hangar, they were all glad to see Emily up and walking around. Rossi commented that it was good to see Aaron had a little more colour in his face; that earned him yet another threat of a firing. Reid, forever questioning Prentiss, asked to sit next to her on the plane but JJ looped her arm with the female agent’s before he could get his question out. Both offered for him to sit across and he agreed, Morgan following shortly behind. Turning to Hotch, Rossi gave him a pat on the shoulder.

“Looks like everything’s okay. Good for you, Aaron; we were worried for a moment there.”

“Thanks for that food delivery. I had no idea how hungry I was until the nurse dropped it off.”

Rossi laughed, ushering Aaron toward the plane’s steps.

“It’s the least I could do, what with you fretting and all. I’m surprised you’re not gray yet.”

“Hilarious.”

Nudging his friend, Hotch and Rossi entered the plane to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think they'll choose for the baby?  
> Last bets for the gender! I have chosen the gender AND the name, so keep an eye out!  
> The next chapter will be; JJ finds out the baby's gender and prepares for the party, Emily and Aaron announce godparents, and as usual Dave is really lucky Aaron likes him.
> 
> Bonus question: should we get a smut chapter before baby comes?


	6. Mothers, Haley Hotchner, and Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby's gender is revealed, Emily and Aaron's mothers meet, and Camille Hotchner wants to make amends with her son.  
> Trigger Warning: Aaron's canonical child abuse is mentioned for like two seconds. I think it's a sentence, maybe two, but it's a really important part as to why he and his mother struggle to bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camille Hotchner and Elizabeth Prentiss are two mothers not to be messed with- both definitely open their mouths a little too quick, and it's been a while since Emily has seen Aaron blush that hard.

Emily pulled on a dress shirt and began to button it, jumping when she heard a snore from the bed behind her. She’d gotten up early for _the_ doctor’s appointment to meet JJ, leaving Aaron spread out on the bed. That was a first; he usually stuck to his side of the bed. When he began to shuffle Emily pulled the blanket over his shoulders, holding his hand. Immediately he settled. The bedroom door creaked open and Jack poked his head inside, messy bed hair and all.

“Can I come?” He asked. Emily picked him up, holding him on her hip.

“How about you get an extra hour of sleep with daddy, and when I get back we’ll go out for breakfast with JJ and Henry and Will?”

“Okay.”

Jack clambered under the blankets, snuggling up against his sleeping father who seemed to subconsciously recognise his son and pull him closer. While Emily dressed, she glanced back at her little family and her heart warmed just to the point she considered the chance of it being pregnancy heartburn and not love.

Speaking of pregnancy, a glance down at her belly made her tingle with excitement. The baby’s gender was going to (hopefully) be revealed, so JJ could plan for their party on the weekend (everyone had ensured they weren’t rostered on). It was going to be a gender reveal and a baby shower- Emily had begged Aaron to drag the boys out for the baby shower so she could spend time with JJ and Penelope without someone asking the god awkward question about why JJ had bought her adult diapers or why Penelope looked so excited about nursing pads.

Emily’s phone buzzed just as she was pulling on her boots and she reached into her pocket to read the text from JJ.

_I’m here, let me in!_

Emily shot back an _Aaron is sleeping I’ll be there in a sec_ before she knelt to kiss Jack’s forehead.

“I’ll see you in a little while, take care of your daddy for me?”

“Mmhmm.”

Jack rolled over into his dad’s side, going back to sleep the second she stood. Gathering her bag and keys, she paused at the bedroom door.

That was her little family right there, and they were going to have another one soon.

“So last bets, ladies?”

“I think it’s a girl.”

JJ was practically bouncing in her seat, her foot tapping in a fashion she may have picked up from Spencer over the years. Emily, up on the examination bed, disagreed with her friend.

“I think it’s a boy. Call me crazy, but I really think it’s a boy.”

Madison smiled, running the wand over Emily’s uterus. She clicked a couple of buttons, got some photos, before she printed out a sheet of paper and folded it, placing it into an envelope. She went to give it to Emily but JJ swiped it, thanking the doctor as she tore it open. Emily looked to the doctor and shrugged, sending her a smile.

“That’s my best friend. JJ’s planning the gender reveal and baby shower.”

“That’s really sweet. Everything looks good for you and baby, since you’re into the early second trimester now it would be a really good idea to just stay at the office- no more crime fighting or kicking ass, you hear me?”

Emily shrugged while JJ grinned, slipping the paper into her purse. While Emily cleaned up the doctor made a couple of notes before she flicked the lights back on and opened the door.

“I’ll see you for your 24 week scan in a month. Everything is looking really good despite the heterotopic pregnancy. It’s incredible considering what happened- sorry. I should really shut my mouth.”

“No, it’s… it’s okay. I’m glad I’ve still got one, and they’re okay.”

Emily’s hand went to her stomach, and she rubbed in a slow circle over the bump. The appointments helped to ease her mind, especially after tough cases. Deep down she knew it helped Aaron too.

“You look cute in pink.”

“Cute?”

Aaron turned to Emily who reached up to press a kiss to his cheek, reaching for the blue dress she’d picked out ages before JJ had asked to plan the party. It fit against her bump and supported her back. Everyone had been asked to wear either pink or blue depending on what they thought the baby would be. Aaron was determined for it to be a girl, while Emily had her mind set on it being a boy. Emily straightened out Aaron’s polo shirt, pulling at his shoulder to help it fit better. It fell perfectly into place just as the door opened and Jack showed his shirt; blue, just like Emily. He still wanted a brother.

“Hey handsome.”

Emily opened her arms and Jack gave her a hug. Aaron ruffled his hair, kneeling beside him.

“Are you sure you don’t want to join the winning team, Jack? Last chance.”

“I think it’s a boy, daddy.”

Jack buried his head into Emily’s side and she laughed. There was a knock downstairs and Aaron nodded at Emily.

“That will probably be JJ, Will and Henry.”

“I’ll get it. C’mon Jack, let’s go see Henry!”

The boy and Emily disappeared down the stairs to open the door. Aaron followed shortly after, shaking Will’s hand and waving at Henry before the boys took off to play in the backyard. JJ gave Aaron a hug too, gesturing to the pile of decorations at the door.

“Would you mind helping me, sir?”

“Sure thing.”

The rest of the team and their families began to arrive shortly after JJ finished setting up. The kids quickly set themselves on Spencer’s magic tricks (as usual) while the adults shared a quiet non-alcoholic beer or wine together. JJ handed Spencer a glass of white wine, turning to Aaron and Emily.

“Are the mothers coming?”

“My mother should be here in a half hour, give or take; I gave her the wrong time so I could prepare you.”

Everyone seemed confused by Aaron’s statement, except for Emily who held his arm.

“And I gave _my_ mother another half an hour after that, so you had a little time to recover.”

“I’ve met your mother, Aaron; she’s really not that bad,” Dave said, glass of expensive (slightly alcholic) red wine in hand.

“You saw her for _half an hour_. She had barely introduced herself. I have no doubt she’ll do something terrible.”

“Point. What about you, Emily Prentiss? What’s going on with the ambassador?”

JJ looked to her friend, nudging an elbow gently into her side. Emily sighed, wrapping her arm around Aaron’s waist. When their eyes met, he just nodded. _Tell them_.

“When I was younger, in my early twenties, Aaron and I met. He was new to the cop lifestyle; they wanted him on surveillance since my mother and I were at risk of being harmed by those who didn’t agree with my mother. He and Haley were together then, so now whenever I mention Aaron she asks me how Haley’s doing.”

Rossi whistled while JJ and Reid grimaced. Grasping Emily’s side, Aaron glanced toward the gate with a frown.

“And here she is. Ten minutes early.”

He let go of her waist and wandered over to greet her mother, Jack’s attention engrossed in something he and Henry were doing. JJ cleared her throat, but Jack apparently wasn’t interested in greeting his grandmother; he was far more interested in the trick Spencer had taught Henry earlier in the week. Emily knelt beside him, brushing a hand through his hair to get his attention.

“Hey Jack, look who’s here. Why don’t you go over with daddy and say hello? It’s the polite thing to do.”

“Can you come with me?” He asked. Emily nodded.

“We’ll be back in a moment Henry; ask your uncle Spence if he has a spare quarter for me.”

Henry went for his godfather while Emily took Jack by the hand to lead him toward her partner and potential mother-in-law. Ugh, maybe don’t think about that.

“Hi Mrs Hotchner, thanks for coming!”

“Hello Emily, congratulations. I see Aaron is still going strong even after all these years doing nothing.”

“Mother,” Aaron hissed, his cheeks flushing a light pink. Emily looped an arm through his, nudging Jack’s shoulder.

“Go give your grandma a hug, kiddo.”

“Jack, hi honey.”

The elderly woman knelt, opening her arms and Jack awkwardly let her hug him with a glare toward his father and Emily. It was almost comical, the tension between the four of them, and when he was released Jack tugged Aaron’s jeans.

“Can I go play with Henry now?” He asked and Emily nodded. He took off toward the other end of the yard while Mrs Hotchner straightened.

Another issue; in the time Aaron and Emily had been together, not once had Mrs Hotchner offered for Emily to call her by her first name, nor did Emily dare to ask. Mrs Hotchner kind of scared her a little; she could see now where Aaron got his “Hotch glare” from. The grandmother put her hands on her hips, smiling at Emily.

“How far along are you, Emily?”

“Twenty-one weeks as of tomorrow,” she filled in. The woman furrowed her brows.

“How exciting! This is your first child?”

“Yes; I didn’t think I would ever get the opportunity if I’m honest.”

The older woman leaned forward and gave her arm a squeeze.

“Congratulations. You two look wonderful. Aaron you’re smiling.”

“More than father did,”

Emily was beginning to warm up to her but Aaron was still cold, tense against her hip. Emily leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek, whispering to go and check the food (aka go away before something goes down). He went over to Derek who was standing at the barbecue with JJ and Penelope, who had arrived in her usual flurry of gifts for baby, Emily, Aaron, Jack and even Henry (godson privileges). She was wearing a gorgeous pink dress, while the rest of team seemed to have adorned the blue to say they thought it was a boy.

“Emily, I wanted to ask you something.”

“Sure.”

Emily snapped back to attention, meeting Mrs Hotchner’s eyes.

“You and Aaron are beautiful together; it doesn’t take mother’s instinct to see that. I know he’s angry, and he has every right to be, but I… I want to make things right between us, all of us. Jack included. I really want to try for this baby. I knew Haley as long as Aaron knew her; but I really want to get to know you, and welcome you into the family properly. I want us to have a good relationship, if that's possible.”

“I don’t want to replace Haley. She was a wonderful mother to Jack,” Emily confessed. She felt like she was repeating what she’d said to Jessica when she’d first found out about her pregnancy. Mrs Hotchner settled, touching Emily’s arm.

“I think you’re going to be a wonderful mother to Jack and the new baby, boy or girl.”

Then she was gone, going to greet Rossi who welcomed her with open arms. Aaron reappeared by Emily’s side, whispering in her ear.

“Please don’t tell me she just pulled a bottle of Jack Daniel’s out of her purse.”

“She and Morgan are currently toasting. To what I’m not sure, but Spencer is grimacing and covering both kids’ ears.”

“She’s probably swearing like a sailor.”

“Right. We should probably fix that.”

Aaron held her arm to stop her, pulling her into a kiss.

“Hey. Thanks.”

“For what? Being a good person?”

Emily snorted, but underneath her eyes softened and she kissed him back.

“We got this. We’re a team, with Jack as our right hand man. That or we sic Reid on her.”

Aaron laughed, and they made their way over to the group.

“Em, someone who looks a lot like you just pulled up outside.”

“Ah, shit. Thanks Jayje.”

Emily gave JJ’s arm a squeeze, handing her the glass she’d been carrying around. Glancing toward the back gate, she knew her mother would go for the front door over the entrance the team used. She took Aaron by the arm, leaning to talk to him.

“My mother just arrived. Coming?”

“Sure.”

He handed his scotch to Dave who downed it when Aaron turned his back, Reid and Morgan laughing. Following Emily inside, he ducked his head enough to talk to her.

“Does she still think I’m with Haley?”

“I’ve been working really hard to correct it without bringing up- y’know. What happened. When I invited her it finally seemed to click. She seemed a little interested. I think she’s in denial more than anything.”

They got to the door just as the bell rang and Emily opened it, painting a smile on her face.

“Mother.”

“Emily, hi sweetie. Look at you; you’re glowing!”

Emily let the woman gather her in a hug, pressing a kiss to her cheek. When they separated Ambassador Prentiss turned to Aaron, her smile growing.

“Look at you, how much you’ve grown! Oh, you’re a man now.”

“Mother, can you not do this?” Emily murmured. Her mother turned to her, an eyebrow raised before she gave Aaron a hug. He met Emily’s gaze, mouthing _sweet_ at her which earned him a tap on the butt. The ambassador pulled back, holding Aaron out at arm’s length to get a better look at him.

“And you have a son?” She asked. Aaron nodded, glancing back toward the yard.

“Jack! C’mere for a second!”

Jack appeared and Aaron wrapped a protective arm around his shoulders.

“Ambassador Prentiss, meet my son Jack. Jack, this is Emily’s mama.”

“Hi Jack, it’s nice to finally meet you. Emily sent me some photos of you; you’ve grown a lot! Do you think you’ll be as tall as your daddy?”

“Taller, right Jack?” Aaron tempted. Jack grinned and nodded, accepting the giftbag held out to him.

“I want to welcome you to the Prentiss side of the family, sweetheart. You look just like your father.”

“Everyone says I look like my mum,” Jack commented, but he brightened.

“Thank you!”

He took the bag out the back to share with Henry and when the younger adults looked to her she waved them off.

“It’s only lego. All kids love lego, and I thought he might be feeling a little lost with the new baby coming.”

“He’s been really good about it so far, actually. Thanks for coming; can I get you a drink?”

“Thank you, Aaron.”

Forever the polite, well-mannered guy from the South, Aaron took Emily’s mother by her elbow and guided her toward the team to re-acquaint them. JJ immediately clicked into communications liason mode, while the rest of the team reintroduced themselves. Emily glanced around, waiting for the moment her mother and Aaron’s met. They seemed to miss each other, and she let out a breath. For now, they were safe.

It would have to happen eventually, though.

“Mother, I wanted to introduce you to Aaron’s mother. Mrs Hotchner, this is my mother, Elizabeth Prentiss.”

“Ah, right! Hi Elizabeth, I’m Camille. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“You too. You raised a wonderful boy.”

Camille- Emily stored that in the back of her mind- accepted the outstretched hand Elizabeth had extended and they shook. Camille offered Elizabeth the glass of scotch she and Dave had poured earlier but she politely declined, pointing to the glass of expensive white wine Aaron had poured her.

“Thank you, but that was all Aaron. Your daughter is lovely, Elizabeth, I’m excited to welcome her to our family.”

“Me too. Is Haley here? I’d love to say hello to her.”

Aaron’s head dipped, and Camille reached to touch his arm but he rejected her, clearing his throat.

“Haley- Haley passed. Last year, actually.”

Elizabeth’s eyes went wide and Emily internally facepalmed. Externally, she slipped her hand into Aaron’s back pocket, hissing at her mother.

“I told you, _remember_? Aaron and I have been together for two years.”

“I had no idea she’d passed. I’m sorry, Aaron, I didn’t mean to touch a raw nerve.”

“It’s- it’s okay. It was a while ago now.”

He pressed a kiss to Emily’s forehead, excusing himself from the conversation when Dave and Spencer walked past. Camille and Elizabeth turned to Emily, both with different coloured dresses on. Camille’s was a gorgeous navy blue, while Elizabeth had opted for an elegant coral pink.

“Mother, Mrs Hotchner; please excuse me.”

She ducked to JJ and Penelope, fading into their conversation. JJ nudged her side.

“How did the mothers go?”

“Ah, it’s going great. Mine just brought up Haley and now Camille could very well behead her when we’re not watching. Neither of them took credit for raising us, which I guess is a positive.”

“Hey. Just be glad they’re here.”

Penelope gave Emily a hug, squeezing her arm. Emily sighed, hugging her friend back.

“I know. Thanks, Penny G.”

“Not just good with a computer, my sweets.”

“Hi everyone! Can I have your attention please? We’re going to reveal baby’s gender!”

Everyone gathered around JJ who was sitting on Will’s shoulders, holding a huge black balloon. She lifted it above her head, nodding at Aaron and Emily.

“Okay guys, ready?”

The pair took pins and Jack got up on Spencer’s shoulders with his to join in on popping the balloon filled with confetti. The crowd began to count, and Emily looked up at her partner.

“Love you,” she mouthed.

“3! 2! 1!”

On the count of _1_ , all three of them shoved their pins into the balloon. Confetti cascaded all over them, on to the ground, and it took them a moment to register what colour it was.

_Pink_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's a girl! Any guesses on what name I might have chosen? It's very pretty and something that came completely out of nowhere- that being said, it is on the list in the last chapter!  
> Next chapter- Emily gets a happy surprise, they do some exciting shopping, and argue over the godparents.  
> Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions please feel free to drop them down below; I'm always open to ideas!


	7. Rossi's Third Wife, Reid, and Performance Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rossi gets insulted in the first couple words of the chapter (as usual), Reid tests Hotch's generosity and gets yelled at for it, and Aaron- well, he has stress related performance issues in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today we're starting to dip a little deeper into Aaron's issues with being a parent and his past experiences with pregnancy. You'd think he'd remember JJ's as a good one but all he can think of is when Haley yelled at him for being absent.  
> Not going to lie; the woman may have had a point.  
> Oh, and Aaron *finally* asks Dave that damn question we've all been thinking about. No, not about getting married! Those two would not survive being married to each other. The other question. Yessss, that one!

“Can someone _please_ tell me why our meeting room smells like something Rossi’s third wife would wear to church?”

“Excuse _you_ , Aaron Hotchner; my third wife would never go to church. We got married in _Vegas_ , if you recall.”

Hands on his hips, Hotch glared at Rossi who smiled at him with the look that meant he _knew_ he could get away with a little cheek.

“Sir, pipe down a little, please. That smell is a candle I’m testing out for our mama-to-be.”

“I really don’t think I’m that anxious- woah, that smells incredible.”

Prentiss had just entered the room, a hand on Aaron’s side as she breathed in the gentle scent in the room. Spencer and Penelope subtly nudged each other, as Spencer pointed at the table.

“I found all the books I read while JJ was pregnant with Henry; I thought you might want to read them too.”

“Thanks, Reid.”

Emily found herself sinking into one of the comfortable chairs, picking up a book to skim over before she opened the front cover. Penelope looked to Hotch, eyes bright.

“You should join, sir!”

“Join _what_ , exactly? Is this work related?”

“Well, not exactly, but Reid and I know working in the office all the time can be stressful, so we wanted to make a space Emily felt calm in.”

Garcia looked to her boss, eyes bright, and he realised he couldn’t tell her _or_ Reid off. Dammit.

“Okay, thanks you two. Let me get my things.”

Turning to exit the room Dave caught Hotch’s arm, mouthing _whipped_ which earned him an elbow in his side. The pair chuckled, separating.

Getting dressed in the dark was Aaron’s specialty for a very long time; while he and Haley were married, when Jack was a baby. When Jack used to sleep in his bed after Haley died.

Then Emily moved in and Jack got older, and there wasn’t a need for it. Safe to say; he had gotten comfortable and he’d lost his touch.

Stumbling around in a search for his slacks he was desperate not to wake Emily who was sleeping facing away from him, an arm on her belly while the other was flopped on his pillow. She was snoring- pregnancy did that to you, apparently. Haley had snored like a train until she was pregnant, and then she’d been quiet as a mouse and Aaron had constantly woken in a panic thinking she was dead. Emily was the other way; she had been quiet as a mouse up until recently. Being halfway into her second trimester, Emily was starting to show more than ever, her slim profile now hidden behind the bump carrying their daughter.

Collecting his dress shoes from the closet, Aaron knelt to kiss Emily’s forehead goodbye.

“I have to go meet Dave,” he murmured. She hummed, the hand not holding her bump reaching out to cup his cheek without opening her eyes.

“Love you, but if you disturb my sleep ever again, I just might hit you.”

“Got it. Love you too; I’ll see you at work.”

Aaron carried his shoes out the bedroom door and down the stairs, heading to grab his keys on the way out. Collecting everything he needed for work, he made a beeline for the front door.

“Okay Aaron, Emily’s already pregnant, I don’t think you’re going to propose… what is it?”

Aaron sighed, collapsing into the chair beside Dave at the café they’d chosen to meet at for breakfast before work. Dave handed him the coffee he’d already ordered. Aaron thanked him, taking a sip.

“I’m going to ignore whatever you just said to me in the reminder that I like how you work.”

“Aaron, outside work you’re not my boss. Here, I’m just an old friend; I’m not SSA Rossi and you’re not SSA Unit Chief Hotchner. You can talk to me.”

“Well, it’s… it’s kind of a delicate question, but it’s something both Emily and I agreed on.”

Aaron was hesitating. When Dave tried to make eye contact, Aaron dodged him and Rossi raised an eyebrow.

“Okay look, I know Morgan can be a handful but-“

“- we want you to be our baby’s godfather.”

Ah. That _was_ delicate. Dave was silent and Aaron panicked.

“This was stupid. Look, it’s just, if there’s anyone I would feel safest leaving my daughter with should anything happen, it’s- it would be you.”

“Aaron, I’m grateful, but- what about Derek, or Spencer? Or- or Sean? Someone… someone younger?”

“This way my daughter will be in a loving, caring home no matter whether it’s with me and Em and Jack, or you. I know you’ll take care of her, be there if anything ever happens.”

Dave had put down his coffee and his brows had furrowed. Reaching over, he straightened Aaron’s jacket and tie. Call it paternal instinct, but he could tell there was something going on with the man he considered another son.

“Aaron?”

“Look. You don’t have to say yes right away, but- uh. When… when Jack was born, Haley and I decided not to appoint godparents because we didn’t think anything would happen. Next thing I knew, Haley was dead.”

“Oh Jesus, Aaron-“

“- we didn’t think anything would happen. We were stupid, reckless, and naïve. This time… with this baby, I want to put things in place. Emily and I are both agents, what if… what if we, y’know…”

“You can’t think like that. What happened to Haley was something we never would have been able to predict, not even the first time you got the case with Gideon. It’s something that happens once in a blue moon, you know that. You and Emily are both capable, smart… fucking _stubborn_ people. I doubt anything could keep you two down. Aaron, listen to me. I appreciate the sentiment and if you want me to sign the paperwork, I’ll do it happily, but you can’t control everything in your life. You can’t; it’s impossible.”

“Are you saying I shouldn’t try to protect my daughter?”

Dave could feel an argument brewing; if there was one thing that would make Aaron’s blood boil it was when people challenged his parenting.

“No. That’s not what I’m saying; I’m saying that I think you’re doing this for the wrong reasons. Shit, Aaron; when was the last time you slept? You look more sleep deprived than Emily and she’s the pregnant one.”

“Dave, just… promise me, okay? Promise me.”

Dave retracted his hand, sighing.

“Okay, Aaron. I promise. If you’ll do something for me.”

“What?”

“Talk to Emily. You’re anxious, and it’s understandable.”

Aaron got up, tossing a couple bills on to the table.

“I can’t eat. Thanks for the coffee and talk.”

“Sir?”

“Goddamn it, Reid, what is it now?”

Aaron slammed his pen down and spooked the lanky genius who anxiously tapped his finger on his desk.

“I just- um, I was wondering if I could have the afternoon off?”

Hotch blinked.

“Why?”

“I have plenty of leave built up, I-“

“- the answer is no Reid.”

Hotch went back to paperwork but Spencer wasn’t giving up.

“You said I could take time off when I needed it.”

“Damn it Reid! Don’t take advantage of my generosity.”

Hotch stood, slamming his fists against the wood of his desk to intimidate the younger agent. When he cowered he knew he’d succeeded. Hovering over Reid, he cleared his throat.

“If that’s all? For future reference; don’t waste my time with pointless questions.”

The younger agent fled without another word. Hotch swore under his breath, pushing his file to the side. If he’d looked up just a couple seconds earlier he’d have seen the other guy was wearing sunglasses and a shoelace was untied. Reid looked wound up and tired. Hotch knew he’d be hearing about this later.

Meanwhile in the bullpen, Emily glanced up when Reid made a beeline for JJ’s office. Her door closed behind him but she could hear JJ trying to soothe him with her usual _Spence, what’s wrong? Oh, c’mere_ routine. Hushed voices slipped out from under the door, until JJ came flying out the door and over to Emily herself.

“So Hotch has his cranky pants on. Please don’t tell me you actually withheld sex; if that’s what’s making him so irritable, I don’t need to know. Please just go and relieve him or something. He uh- he gave Reid a spook. Dude’s shaking in my office.”

“What are you talking about?” Emily questioned. JJ took her by the hand, dragging her back to the office where Spencer was indeed shaking. He looked up and groaned when he saw Emily, huffing at JJ.

“You didn’t need to-“

“-no, Reid, she did. What happened?”

The pregnant woman held Reid’s arm, a questioning look on his face. The guy cleared his throat, head hung low before he began to explain.

“It wasn’t- it wasn’t _what_ he said, it was what he _did_. Hotch scares the shit out of everyone, but it’s a respect thing because he’s always treated us with respect. He just… _towered_ over me, and it’s probably nothing, but he- he was _hurting_ , Emily. He was hurting more than he was angry. I haven’t seen that look from him before.”

That confused the two women who shared a look. JJ rubbed Spencer’s back, nodding at Emily.

“Em is gonna go and whip his ass into shape. You stay here until you’re not shaking anymore. Jeez, he really gave you a scare huh?”

“I guess.”

Emily sighed, rubbing over her belly in thought. She had no idea what the fuck was going on; the last time she’d talked to him, he’d been fine. A little tired, sure, but that was normal with their job and his stress levels.

“Let me talk to him. It’s just so unlike him to try and intimidate us.”

“What happened between you and Reid?”

Hotch sighed when he heard Emily close the door behind her; a sign she was either pissed or concerned. Deep down he hoped she was pissed; he couldn’t take concerned today.

“He tested my patience. That’s all.”

“Spencer Reid is a daily test of patience and we love him. You’ve never had a problem with him before.”

“There is a first time for everything.”

Emily flopped into the chair in front of his desk, sighing.

“So that’s it; everything is fine, Reid was being an ass, end of story?”

“Go back to work, Prentiss.”

“No.”

Hotch looked up, an eyebrow raised.

“Prentiss-“

“-hey. I’m _Emily_ , remember? I was the one who held your hand _both_ times you were in the hospital. I was the one who got you through the shower when all we could see was blood. Right now, I’m carrying your baby. Our baby.”

Reaching across the desk she went to hold his hand when Hotch tensed up. She retracted.

“You and Rossi talked this morning. What did he say?”

“He agreed to being her godfather.”

“That’s good. So why the _I’m shitty_ pants?”

“I’m not shitty.”

“Pardon the pun, but we both know that’s bullshit.”

Emily heaved a breath, running her hand over her belly in thought before she spoke.

“There’s something going on with you and if you won’t tell everyone else, tell _me_.”

“I can’t.”

Emily got up, heading for the door. She hesitated, turning back to him.

“It’s Haley. I’m not stupid.”

That night, Emily felt Aaron crawl into bed beside her and tuck his arm across her chest, kissing her cheek.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I keep things from you, I’m sorry I shut you out. It’s never my intention.”

“Then why do you do it, Aaron?”

She rolled over and rested her head on his chest as he adjusted to sit up more. His hand slipped into her hair while she picked loose threads off his shirt.

“I kept a lot from Haley because I thought I was protecting her. When I wasn’t keeping secrets, I was staying up at night trying to pick apart the nightmares.”

Emily was quiet while Aaron spoke, letting him get everything out.

“Me and Haley were naïve. We didn’t plan in case anything happened to us; we didn’t think that far ahead. We left no plans for Jack and when Haley died, it- I had no idea how to move forward. I nearly signed that damn paperwork for an early retirement.”

He sucked in a breath.

“I don’t want our daughter to be left in the dark. I want someone to be there for her, god forbid anything happen to us. I couldn’t live with myself if she got thrown around like Jack did.”

Rant over for now, Aaron’s chest heaved. He listened to Emily breathe, until he felt her lift her head to make eye contact.

“Do you see Jack angry, or upset with you? He thinks you’re a hero, Aaron. _His_ hero. Even if you didn’t legally have plans on paper, we were all prepared to step in if you needed us. All you ever had to do was ask. Jack was barely talking; he won’t remember the exact details of his mother’s death. He’ll always recall when his daddy found him, though, because I think he subconsciously understands that you saved his life.”

“I can’t think that I didn’t have a hand in killing his mother.”

“Oh, Aaron. Why is this coming up now?”

“I don’t know.”

“I do. Whenever I roll over at night you’re not there, you’re in the living room being moody and drinking that damn scotch Dave gave you. I’m worried, and I want to help ease whatever’s going on in your head, but I can’t if you don’t talk to me.”

“It’s something I should probably see a therapist for.”

“You and me both.”

Emily pressed a kiss to his shoulder, slipping a leg over his waist to straddle him.

“How about instead of fighting, we do something a little more… interesting?”

Their lips met. Emily tightened the grip on his shirt, tugging it between her fingers. Aaron reached for hers, slipping it over her head before leaning in to lick and nip and grab at her side. Her belly pressed against his stomach and he let out a low moan when she shifted against his groin.

“Wait, Em, I-“

“-it’s been a while huh?”

Her hand travelled lower, lower, lower, her hips shifting to gain access to his boxers. Aaron squeezed his eyes shut, letting Emily kiss down his neck and chest, beginning to move her hand before she stopped abruptly.

“Uh, Aaron-“

“-night.”

Aaron had slipped out from underneath her, rolling on to his side and pulling the blankets to his chin. Emily sat upright and reached for the shirt her lover had discarded, a tiny smile on her face.

“Someone is a little stressed and not turned on.”

“Someone is tired and probably getting sick.”

“We both know that’s not true, and even if it was you would never admit it.”

Emily whacked Aaron’s shoulder, pulling the blankets over herself to stick her cold feet on his calves. He hissed, pushing himself closer to the end of the bed.

“Aaron. Don’t make me cry. I will cry.”

“Please. I’m just not feeling well.”

Emily curled up beside him, wrapping an arm over his stomach to rub in careful circles.

“I don’t want to fight; I want to know what’s going on in your head.”

“It’s nothing.”

“Jesus Christ Aaron, a little openness wouldn’t hurt sometimes.”

“It’s just in my head. It won’t impact you or our work.”

Silence.

Emily tightened her hold, pressing her head into the back of his neck and lowering her voice.

“Aaron, I know that there’s a lot going on right now, and me being pregnant is starting to bring back some unwelcome memories. I need you to remember that me being pregnant now is so very, very different to when Haley was pregnant. I’m not constantly crying all the time, for starters; and I do like sex when you’re in the mood. I don’t mind sucking you off still, but I’m not down for you to lick me until after the baby’s born because it’s already getting hard to wash down there and no one wants a mouthful of stank. I love you and I need you to know that.”

If she stopped for a moment, she could feel his chest starting to shake. Was he… laughing?

“C’mon, Aaron, of all the times for you to laugh-“

Then something dripped and she realised. He was crying.

“Oh, sweetheart. Okay, c’mere.”

He turned just enough for her to let him bury his face into her shirt, a sob escaping his lips and Emily realised before she moved in, this was what he would have done at night. Instead of cuddling her or talking to someone, he would let everything build up and then have a good old cry. Maybe he just needed that now. Emily held the back of his head, entwining her fingers in the end of his hair while he tried to hold everything together. His hands came up to grasp at her sides and she tightened her grip, wishing there was something she could do to ease his pain.

“It’s okay. I’m right here. You’re safe.”

The sobs didn’t stop as he hiccupped, stomach clenching with each gasp for air.

“You’re going to make yourself sick,” Emily whispered in his ear, rubbing the expanse of his back and shoulders. Her other hand began to push his fringe back in casual movements. Internally, she prayed that he would just open up for once.

They stayed like that until the sun began to rise over the horizon. Aaron had fallen asleep after that night’s events and then slept soundly until his alarm. Emily had forgotten how nice it was to get a full night’s sleep and had woken up feeling refreshed. They got ready for work in silence. It was only when they were getting in the car that Aaron sighed.

“Emily, look, about last night…”

“Do you really not trust me?” She murmured. His eyes widened, shaking his head.

“Of course I trust you.”

“Then talk to me.”

Silence. Emily ran a hand through her hair.

“That’s what I thought.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commentssssssss! I always respond when I get a moment! If you read the comments you may find tidbits or hints of further things to happen in future chapters!  
> This story will probably end when the baby is born, as I don't want it to be any longer than it has to be.  
> What do you think about Aaron finally breaking down? Does Emily have a point with her frustration toward him being closed off?  
> This will carry over into the first half of the next chapter too! Keep an eye out :)


	8. JJ, Hiding and Trusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid and Hotch make up (no, not MAKE OUT- different fic), Emily confides in JJ about the behind the scenes, and the truth about Aaron's past finally comes to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheheh. The next chapter is going to be a blast to write. I already have plans!
> 
> Today Aaron finally confronts his past and the truth, Emily and JJ write some fourth-wall-breaking shit, and Rossi provides some insight into Haley and Aaron before Emily was on the scene.

**Has anyone seen my smut chapter? I feel like I left it here somewhere. I put it down with my self confidence and my fucks given. Hm, it’s disappeared. I’m gonna have to find that.**

“Reid, a moment?”

Spencer looked up from his book with wide eyes when Hotch requested his presence in his office, glancing over to JJ and Emily who both gestured for him to go. He sighed, hefting himself out of his chair and glaring at them.

“If you two goaded him into apologising that really wasn’t necessary-“

“-Reid. Go and talk to him.”

Emily rolled her eyes at her friend, nudging JJ when Spencer began to hobble over. Despite it being a year since his knee injury he still struggled to walk on it when he’d been sitting for long periods of time.

“Hopefully he gets approved for that surgery,” JJ murmured. Emily nodded, glancing toward the door.

“What do you think they’re gonna talk about?”

“I know you and Hotch are _you and Hotch_ and all, but what if they just made out the whole time?”

Emily’s eyes widened when JJ took off for the very slightly open office door.

“JJ! Wait for me!”

“Spencer. Thanks for seeing me.”

“Sir, if this is about the incident, I-“

“- actually, that was what I wanted to talk about. You’re a pain in the ass, Reid. Did you know that?”

“I get that quite often… sir?” Spencer squeaked his answer and Aaron sighed, leaning back in his office chair.

“But you’re a good friend, a brilliant agent and someone I can trust in the field. I shouldn’t have lost my temper at you, and you’re right; I did say you could have time off whenever you needed it. I’m sorry I let my frustrations get the best of me, I didn’t mean to spook you.”

“You didn’t spook me so much, sir, as you intensified my headache. I think that you have a lot going on in your life; you have a daughter on the way and you’re in what’s supposed to be a secret relationship with Emily. I think that this pregnancy has brought back a lot of unwelcome memories for you; ones you would rather forget but they keep you up at night. I think that you were not expressing your frustrations with my actions so much as you were expressing them about yours.”

“Reid?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Shut up. Respectfully, shut up.”

“Sorry, sir.”

The pair glanced at each other, and if asked later Spencer would say he might have detected a hint of a hopeful smile on his boss’ face.

“Was that all, sir?”

“Yes, Reid. You may go.”

Spencer got up from the chair, about to open the door when he paused.

“Oh, sir?”

“Yes, Reid?”

“You’re forgiven.”

Then he slipped out the door, bumping into JJ and Emily who had been eavesdropping. When he found them, they burst into giggles, dashing to JJ’s office to, uh, work. Totally not gossip and all.

JJ handed Emily her cup of liquorice tea, curling up on the couch beside her. Will, Henry and Jack were playing on the floor together and Emily took the moment to admire how Jack treated the toddler with a patience that _definitely_ came from Aaron.

“Tell me everything, Em,” JJ asked softly. Her hand went to Emily’s and Emily sighed, leaning against her best friend.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with him. He uh- he rejected sex for the first time since… well, _ever_ , and then we argued and when he decided it was time to sleep I kept bugging him. I guess that was the edge for him. Next thing I knew he was crying the hardest I’ve seen him since Haley was killed.”

“Oh, Em. Have you guys talked about it?”

“No. Whenever I try to bring it up, he goes into his _Hotch_ persona; hides behind a stone wall. I’m just-“

“-worried?” JJ supplied. Emily nodded, JJ giving her hand a squeeze.

“Hotch _is_ going through a lot. We both know that, but so are you. You have your baby to worry about, as well as your job and your health. There’s so much going on right now.”

Emily’s eyes welled and JJ held her arm.

“Let it out. I hear you; he’s not the same at work either. Even after he and Spencer made up, he’s still snappy.”

Stifling a sob Emily buried her head into JJ’s shoulder, heaving a breath. If she closed her eyes for too long, she could feel Aaron crying against her all over again. It was one of the most disconcerting things she’d seen in a while, something that wouldn’t dislodge from her memory easily. Hugging JJ now, she let out everything she’d been keeping from Aaron for the three weeks since his moment that night.

“So, what? You guys don’t talk about it, and there’s no sex?”

“He just showers and falls asleep the second he gets into bed.”

JJ and Emily separated, JJ brushing a tear with a friendly, sympathetic smile.

“I know you. You have a plan. Let’s hear it.”

Emily sniffed, before she half smiled.

“I need to find a way to get him to open up to me. Right now it feels like we’ve barely met, let alone slept together.”

“What’s _sleeping together_?” Jack asked, clambering up on to the couch beside the two adults. He took in the tears on Emily’s face and hugged her belly, looking up at her.

“And why are you crying?”

“Oh kid, two questions you shouldn’t be asking until you’re so, so much older.”

Emily brushed a hand through his blonde hair, rubbing his back.

“Go back and play with Uncle Will and Henry, okay sweetie?”

“I wanna go home. Where’s daddy?”

“Your daddy is doing something with Uncle Dave, Spence and Derek,” JJ filled in. Jack pouted.

“I wanna see them!”

Emily sighed and stood, lifting him on to the floor.

“Sounds like someone’s getting cranky because they need a nap. Say goodbye to Henry and JJ, Jack.”

“Aaron! We’re home!”

There was rustling around, before Dave appeared from the office. He closed the door, pressing himself against it. Emily raised an eyebrow but he sent her a nervous smile.

“Aaron distinctly said I am not to let you come in here, on pain of my death.”

“I think I’ll risk it.”

Emily went for the doorknob but was stopped. She frowned and he sighed.

“I can promise; it’s nothing bad. He’s been working on it since the uh- the incident.”

“Oh, he told you about that?”

“Not all of it, by the look on your face. He just said there had been some, uh, _performance issues_.”

Emily swore under her breath, grabbing Dave by the arm.

“You and me. Kitchen, now.”

When they got to the kitchen Emily turned on him.

“What did he tell you?”

“You wanted sex but he wasn’t feeling up to it… Emily, I-“

“- did he tell you how hard he cried that night when I tried to have a real talk with him? _Four. Hours_. Dave, I had no idea he had it in him.”

“I didn’t know that part. What were you talking about?”

“He’s been really off in the last month or so. I don’t know why, but I have a feeling it may be related to uh, well… I think it’s something to do with Haley.”

“What about Haley?” Dave asked suspiciously. Emily shrugged, getting a cup of juice for Jack when he appeared from the office. She handed it to him and he went to the couch so she and Dave could talk with a little privacy.

“We both know that when Haley was pregnant, both of them suffered badly. He wasn’t home because he was covering for Jason Gideon, and then when he got home they would spend their time together arguing instead of being glad he was alive. I’m worried he’s getting flashbacks and starting to worry this baby is going to hurt us too.”

Dave sighed, relaxing back against the island counter.

“Did Aaron ever tell you the reason he and Haley got married so quickly was because she was pregnant with Jack?”

“No, no he didn’t.”

“Well, they wanted to ensure the baby would have a great place to be raised and it was the early 2000’s, so they got hitched. It was a beautiful wedding, according to drunk Gideon, but Aaron and Haley… they spent most of their time before Jack was born either being drunk in love or fighting. Their marriage started to look a little better when Jack was born; they were a functioning couple, talking their issues out, actually agreeing on things, but about a year later everything went downhill quite quickly. It was very obvious when they used to visit me that neither of them were happy in their marriage.”

“Why did they wait so long to divorce? Why didn’t Haley leave earlier?”

“They were still on and off. Sometimes it was great; sometimes Aaron deserved to sleep on the sofa. It’s hard to remain subjective because Aaron is one of my closest friends, but- well, they both hurt themselves and each other without realising it. When Haley died… it took me days to get him to talk about it. He went to Strauss’ interview without a problem but when he tried to open up to me… well, what you saw probably wasn’t as bad as that.”

“I love him, Dave; I don’t want to lose him because he has this damn brick wall that won’t let him express emotions.”

“You and me both, Em.”

“Daddy?”

“Yeah buddy?”

Bathtime was Jack and Aaron’s time to talk; even if it was just silly stuff, they always had some time to chat. As Aaron washed out the shampoo Jack began to squirm. With the shampoo out he turned to his dad.

“Can you and Em give me a baby brother next time?”

Aaron furrowed his brows, confusion filling his features.

“A brother?”

“I want one of each. I have a sister, now I want a brother!”

“Steady on, little G man; let’s meet your sister first okay? One at a time.”

Jack pouted but turned around so Aaron could finish washing him down. Aaron sighed, washing off the soap.

“I don’t know that we’ll get the opportunity, Jack. Having your sister is a big deal, I’m not sure Em would want to go through this again. It’s a lot to ask.”

“But a brother would be so cool!”

“And a sister _isn’t_?” Aaron teased. Jack shrugged.

“I am _not_ playing princesses with her.”

“Who knows? Maybe she’ll let you be a knight.”

“What are you two talking about?”

Emily poked her head in the bathroom door, a fond smile on her face as she took in the scene. Aaron’s shirt was soaked as Jack had accidentally splashed him earlier, and the boy himself had a collection of bath toys surrounding him. Emily sat on the toilet, pressing a kiss to Aaron’s hair.

“Once you’ve put Jack to bed do you think we can talk?”

“Yeah, of course.”

He seemed concerned but turned his attention back to the four-year-old fidgeting in the bath, clearly ready to get out. As Aaron helped him out Emily got up, leaving the bathroom.

“Let’s talk.”

Emily muted the TV, looking up at her lover from where she’d been resting against his shoulder. He nodded, adjusting.

“What about?”

“I’m just curious if you still want this baby. If you… if you still want _me_.”

“What are you talking about?” Aaron questioned. Emily looked down at her lap for a moment before she sighed.

“I just- you don’t _cry_ , Aaron, and you are always so patient. Why the outburst at Reid? Why the tears?”

“Look, Emily, I don’t-“

“-Aaron. Please, just answer me. Talk to me.”

Silence. Aaron ran a hand over his face; Emily rubbed her belly absentmindedly.

“Dave told me about you and Haley; you spent a lot of time arguing.”

“We thought we’d have more time but then she was pregnant.”

“I’m sorry. That must have been hard.”

“I loved her, Emily. Sometimes I can’t help but feel like I’m cheating.”

Ah. There it was.

“Aaron, if Haley was here right now, what would she say? Would she want you to wallow in self-pity? Or would she want you to move on?”

Aaron was quiet, but Emily shook her head.

“I didn’t know Haley very well, Aaron; I barely saw her unless she came into work to roast your ass, but even I could see how much you two loved each other.”

“It’s stupid, right?”

Emily shook her head.

“It’s not. Do you know what _is_ stupid?”

“What?”

“Not telling me this. I had to pry it out of you, Aaron. We’re a duo, we’re a two man team and I need you to feel that you can be open with me. Even when it’s about Haley; I want to know. I want to help.”

“You… this is something I need to work through on my own.”

“Aaron, I am constantly jealous of what Haley had with you. You two were high school sweethearts and then you had a beautiful baby boy, and we met when you were married. I can’t help but sometimes feel like I’m imposing.”

“You’re not. Haley is my past; us, this baby, Jack? That’s my present and my future. I loved Haley, and when it was good between us it was great, but when it wasn’t… I wanted a warm bed, someone to confide in, and a different story.”

“Aaron sometimes I worry that you’re competing with Haley’s ghost and your future.”

Emily was shaking as she sucked in a breath, swiping at her eyes to check for tears. She went to rise from the couch but Aaron stopped her, holding her wrist.

“Don’t- don’t let this end badly. I don’t want to lose you.”

“You’re not going to lose me; I won’t let you go that easily. We need each other; now more than ever according to our nosy friends.”

“Maybe our nosy friends have a point.”

When Emily met his eyes, she realised he was serious. Fucking _finally_.

“We should get away for a couple days. Regroup. Take Jack with us.”

“Emily, I can’t just up and leave-“

“-Aaron, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I happen to be 27 weeks pregnant. Our baby is kicking up a storm. You get less sleep than I do and that’s really saying something.”

“Daddy, Em?”

Both shut their mouths when Jack came into the hallway. Aaron frowned at him, looking over the back of the couch at his son.

“What’s wrong, Jack? It’s late.”

“I had a nightmare. Can I stay with you guys?”

“C’mere buddy.”

Emily extended her arms out and Jack ambled into them, letting her lift him on to her knee since her belly occupied where he usually sat. Aaron brushed a hand through his hair, kissing his forehead. Jack crawled to sit with his dad and settled pretty much immediately, head on Aaron’s shoulder and eyes closed in seconds. Emily sighed, glancing at her lover.

“Thank you for opening up to me. I appreciate it. I do love you, and I know you want this baby. I don’t want you to be stuck in your head anymore; I want to be honest and open with you. Now; what do _you_ want?”

Aaron was quiet for a moment. He seemed to take a moment, and Emily was worried he was going to choose to protect himself over loving her, but then he kissed her.

It was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rubs hands together evilly*


	9. A Team of Unsubs and an Active Sex Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Called into Dallas, Texas, Emily has to stay at the office and help JJ and Reid figure out clues.  
> Rossi really doesn't fear anyone or anything at this point.  
> Poor Reid is traumatised, never to be heard from again.  
> Morgan is really going to need someone to talk to.  
> Aaron? He's humiliated, thanks for asking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closeeeeeeeeee! This chapter was meant to be funny and lighthearted and it is in spots, but it's mostly just the team being very uncomfortable catching their boss and their best friend kissing not so secretly.

Emily flopped down into the desk chair beside Penelope, rubbing a hand over her belly absentmindedly.

“I wonder if she’ll be girly, or-“

“-goth like you in the 80’s?”

Emily stared open mouthed at her friend who sent her an apologetic smile.

“I have a point though.”

“You do. Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

Sighing, Emily reached for her phone when it began to buzz.

“Hi Hotch, what can I do for you?”

“I need you to get on the next plane to Dallas.”

Emily raised an eyebrow, hefting herself out of her chair. Penelope absentmindedly waved, on speaker with Derek and Reid. Emily slipped out the door, closing it behind her and leaning against the wall.

“Aaron what’s going on?”

“I need you in the office. We think there’s multiple unsubs- or, well; multiple _teams_.”

“You mean there’s a group of unsubs?”

“Apparently. Look; I’ll pick you up from the airport. I have to go.”

“Aaron, wait. I love you.”

She heard a fond noise- sigh? over the phone, before he replied.

“I love you too. See you soon.”

Stepping off the plane into the warm, humid Texas air, Emily watched as a black FBI-issue SUV pulled into the private hangar and Hotch got out, wearing sunglasses. He’d shed his suit jacket already, despite it only being 9am, but he couldn’t help the smile as she walked over. Glancing around she pulled him in for a quick kiss, straightening out his shirt.

“So, who tied your tie this morning?” She teased. He raised an eyebrow, swatting her hand from it and taking her go bag.

“I did.”

“I can tell.”

They climbed into the SUV together, taking the opportunity in the car with blacked out windows to kiss properly.

“Hi sweetheart,” Aaron whispered softly. Emily wrapped her arms around his neck, sighing.

“This sounds pretty serious.”

“It is, unfortunately. Not only were you called in, we’ve also called in the B team to help. It could be a long couple of days.”

“What do we already know?” Emily asked as they detached. Aaron started the car, both pulling on their seatbelts. They exited the hangar and entered the main road, Aaron glancing in the rearview mirror for a moment before he gestured toward Emily’s bag.

“Has that got your tablet in it?”

“Sure thing.”

“Good. Garcia has put a digital copy of the file and everything Reid has figured out on there. If this is a killing ring, we’re going to find them.”

“Hey you; how are you and baby doing?”

“Jayje my feet hurt and I need to pee all the damn time.”

JJ laughed, patting a chair for Emily to sit on. The pregnant woman did so, glancing over at Reid.

“Okay Reid, what have you found in the hour it took Aaron to pick me up?”

“Quite a lot on one of the groups, but the other two- they could take me a while to figure out.”

“Let’s hear it,” Hotch called, joining the team at the table. Rossi and Morgan appeared too, all of them grouping around the large table in the small room they’d been allocated.

“So the first group is primarily male. None of them are sexual sadists, however I believe someone in the group is struggling with themselves; whether that be identity, personality or otherwise. The strangulation on the necks of some of the victims shows signs of hesitation.”

“How many victims have there been so far?” Emily asked. JJ shuddered.

“58, but they’re only the ones we’ve connected. There could be over 100 victims across three towns. Garcia is now going over every cold case in the last ten years to see if there is a connection to our current victims.”

“How did these unsubs get away with this for so long?” Dave asked. He too looked disturbed and Morgan sighed.

“I don’t know. Hotch, what’s the plan?”

“I want JJ, Reid and Emily to stay in the office. Morgan, I want you to doorknock every single damn neighbour, farmhouse, hippie hotel you can find within a five mile radius of the killings and where the victims lived. Surely someone heard something. Reid, I want you to go with him. If anything seems slightly suspicious add their names to a list. Remember; there are multiple unsubs and it’s likely they’re working together. Dave, you and I are going to analyse each and every body in that morgue. We need every piece of evidence we can find, even if it seems minor it may be the only way to figure out who we’re searching for. Everyone; be careful and stay in constant contact. If something doesn’t match up call myself, Emily or Garcia.”

“Yes sir,” everyone but Emily chorused. Emily waited until the team had split up to take Aaron’s hand, giving it a squeeze.

“Be careful. Don’t do anything stupid.”

“I know.”

He nodded at her, their eyes meeting for a brief second before he was out the door with Rossi at his side. Emily sighed, feeling JJ squeeze her shoulder.

“He’s Aaron Hotchner; unsubs practically quiver at the sight of him. He’ll be okay; you’ll see.”

Emily shook her head, reaching for a file.

“Thanks, Jayje. Let’s get to it.”

“Ligature marks from strangulation. Reid was right; signs of hesitation. And look at this…”

Hotch lightly lifted the top lip of one of their victims, pointing at the spot where a tooth was supposed to be.

“Could that have been done before the killing?” Hotch asked. Rossi disagreed, gesturing to the root hanging out of the victim’s gums.

“This was done post mortem.”

“Correct, agent. All of the victims were primarily killed by strangulation or by a slash to their throats.”

The woman who had overseen all of the autopsies seemed just as disturbed as Hotch and Rossi, her nose scrunched slightly.

“There are a lot of victims to this case, agents. Do we have any idea how many killers we have on the loose?”

“Considering it’s been going on at least ten years, the unfortunate fact is that this may not be the original group’s doings. So far we know there are three teams who all work together for one big entity. We know the most about one group, but the other two- well, we’re leaving that to our resident genius and three very intelligent agents.”

“Shall we get to the next body?” Hotch asked. The autopsy technician agreed, covering their current victim back up with a sheet.

“I think I know who the first team is.”

Reid and JJ looked up when Emily spoke, her voice hopeful as she pressed the speed dial button on her phone. Garcia’s voice rang through.

“Hi my sweets, how can I help you?”

“Hey Penny G. I need you to bring up a list of people who were fired from a dentistry anywhere from ten years ago to within the last six weeks. Cross reference that with what we’ve got on the profile. If we can uncover some names, the second and third groups shouldn’t be far away.”

“Gotcha- oh my gosh, that’s a lot of names.”

“Garcia, cross reference that again but with people who have lost their medical licenses in this state,” Reid asked, a hand on his hip.

More typing. Then a squeak.

“I think I’ve got the first group. How many are we looking at?”

“Five to seven, judging the M.O,” Emily filled in. She and Reid raised an eyebrow when Garcia hummed.

“I have ten names. Any way we can eliminate three?”

“Well, these unsubs are probably anywhere from forty to fifty years old now. They would have been freshly fired when they started killing.”

“And do a brief check to see if any have priors that relate to assault or grievous bodily harm including those deceased in the last six weeks,” Reid added to Emily’s basic profile. JJ stood.

“I have a meeting with a newspaper. If there’s anything I need to know, call me,” she said. The other two nodded at her while Penelope worked.

“Ding ding, Reid and Prentiss are the winners today. I have seven names that I’m sending through to Emily’s tablet now.”

“You’re incredible Garcia, thank you,” Emily smiled.

“Stay safe, my loves. PG out.”

Emily turned to Reid who shrugged.

“Let’s get these names out. Hopefully Hotch and Rossi aren’t hung up at the morgue,” Spencer said. Emily snorted.

“Only you can make brutal jokes that are slightly funny. Don’t ever change, Reid.”

With the first group apprehended, all seven were taken to various stations across the state. The four that were apprehended by the A team of the BAU were brought back to their station and it took Hotch an hour to get the first one to crack. Writing down locations, he gave the home bases of the other two teams and begged them to let him go home to his wife and daughter. Of course, because he’d been a part of one of the more brutal teams, he couldn’t go home. He wouldn’t be for a while. Rossi, Hotch, Morgan and JJ teamed up to find the bottom two members of the second group, while the B team in the BAU that had finally flown in agreed to find the lower ranked members of the third and final team. It was agreed all three groups would be distributed throughout the country so none of them would be in the same jail as another unsub.

“FBI!”

Morgan kicked the door in in true Morgan fashion and immediately held his gun out, flicking on the torch attached to it.

“Go straight,” Hotch whispered in his ear. JJ stepped out to the left side of the house while Rossi searched the back, leaving Hotch to go right. Morgan glanced around, stepping carefully. If he stepped in the wrong place, just one wrong move, the unsub would attack. It had been determined that a high number of the unsubs had previous mental illnesses, including the one they were hunting right now.

“Clear,” JJ called softly from his left side, Hotch echoing shortly after. All three met up in the back room with Rossi who seemed confused.

“There’s nothing out the back. Not a shed, no car tyre marks, and no way to get out.”

“Upstairs,” Hotch determined. He span on his heel and headed for the stairs near the front of the house. Morgan and JJ looked to Rossi who shrugged, following their Unit Chief. They made their way up the stairs carefully, Morgan walking backwards just in case the unsub jumped them from behind. They made it up the stairs and found four doors. With a simple hand movement Hotch had his team coordinated at each door.

“On the count of three,” he whispered. Holding up his fingers, he counted down.

“One… two…THREE! FBI!”

Charging the rooms, the team prepared to be jumped.

JJ’s roundhouse kick had proved useful once again. In a split second she had an unsub on the floor and cuffed, hefting him up without any help. They descended down the stairs and straight into the waiting cop car.

Rossi stared at the sight in front of him, a sign escaping his lips. He could feel Morgan’s presence near him and he turned to him, a disgusted look crossing his features.

“Bodies?” Rossi asked him. Morgan nodded, so Rossi opened the bathroom door just a crack more so Morgan could see what he’d been greeted with.

“What the actual fuck? How many?” Morgan asked. He couldn’t keep his eyes on the bathtub, looking at the ceiling instead.

“Ten, at least.”

Rossi sounded discouraged.

“Where’s Hotch?” Morgan asked.

“He had the main bedroom-“

There was a bang, and a crash. Both agents leapt into action.

The head honcho of group two had been hiding in the wardrobe when Hotch opened the bedroom door. With the doors closed, he’d been able to wait until the BAU member had his back turned and then jumped him, pressing a gun to his head.

“Make a noise or move slightly, I’ll blow your brains out.”

Hotch raised his hands slightly, dropping his gun.

“My name is Aaron Hot-“

“-Aaron Hotchner, you’re part of the Behavioural Analysis Unit in the FBI. I’ve heard about you. I also heard you’ve got a couple of my friends behind bars.”

“That’s correct. We apprehended a team over 24 hours ago.”

The man tightened his grip on Hotch’s neck. Internally, Hotch begged someone to come and check on him.

“Listen, we can make a deal. A deal is always on the table,” he spoke softly. The gun pressed harder into his temple.

“So, with this little behavioural analysis thing, did you consider the fact that we didn’t care who we killed?”

“You started with easy targets; prostitutes, lonely homeless people. Then you grew more confident.”

“Hm. You’ve done your research then.”

“So have you, apparently. That tells me you have a high IQ, around 140-155 approximately. What I don’t know is why you were so adamant on killing all of these people. You were a dentist for fifteen years; why the career change?”

“That doesn’t matter.”

“It does, actually.”

Fumbling with his slacks, Hotch subtly pressed the distress button on the inside of his leather belt. He knew it would send a message to Garcia and hopefully Reid, back at the station; he could get the message to Morgan, JJ and Rossi.

“Why the movement? Got an itch?”

“Sure. I also have a team of trained professionals waiting to hear from me. If you want to see the light of tomorrow, I suggest you put the gun down.”

“What if I don’t?”

The gun’s safety clicked off. Hotch swallowed. If he looked to the side he could see someone scaling the outside of the house to get to the window. All they would have to do would be make a noise and Hotch could do the rest. JJ’s head popped up and she waved at her boss, hiding herself out of sight when the unsub turned to look toward the window.

“What was that?”

That was all he needed. In a split second Hotch kicked the unsub’s knees out, landing him on the ground. He quickly kicked the gun out of the room, reaching into his back pocket for handcuffs.

“You’re under arrest for the murder of over 100 people.”

The unsub struggled against him. Morgan and Rossi appeared, guns out and pointing at the unsub.

“I’d stay there, if you still want your legs.”

“Bite me.”

“I think I’m meant to be mad you didn’t call for help sooner, but I’m really too glad to see you with all limbs and brain intact.”

Rossi patted Hotch’s shoulder, glaring at him briefly before heading over to the cop cars lined up. Morgan followed, shrugging at his boss.

“Hotch, the hell were you thinking? Prentiss is gonna kill you.”

“Prentiss is definitely going to kill you.”

Hotch jumped at the sound of Emily’s voice, turning on his heel.

“Why aren’t you in the station?”

“Why aren’t you wearing a Kevlar?”

He winced; she had him there.

“Honey, I got the unsub?”

Emily rolled her eyes. Looking around, she barely hesitated to pull him into a kiss.

“You’re in trouble,” she whispered between kisses, “but I love you.”

“Oh, well that’s good,” Hotch commented dryly. Emily whacked him on the chest, straightening out his tie.

“I wish I could be angry pissed, but right now I’m _jeez maybe we should fuck our emotions out_ pissed.”

Aaron swallowed; damn Emily’s hormones. Any other time, any other place- no. Behave.

“Hey you two! Did you want us to leave you behind; pick you up in an hour or so?”

Hotch looked over to Rossi who winked, earning a glare from both Emily and Aaron.

“Your job, David Rossi?” Hotch reminded him blankly. Rossi shrugged.

“At this point, you really can’t fire me considering the dirt I have on you.”

“Oooooooooooo,” Morgan and JJ called out, Reid quickly ducking away so he wouldn’t be shot when Hotch lost his shit. Rossi just grinned, getting into the car before the boss could rip into him.

“JJ, would you hate me if I roomed with Aaron tonight?”

JJ looked up, an eyebrow raised at her friend.

“I’m not rooming with Dave. He snores like a freight train.”

“Rossi has his own room tonight anyway, relax. Reid and Morgan are going out; you should see if you can join them.”

“What are you and Hotch going to- oh, no, you know what? I don’t need to know.”

She scrunched up her nose, going back to her tablet.

“Sure; I can facetime Will and Henry. Have fun, but not too much- oh my god why did I say that?”

Emily snorted, giving her friend’s ankle a squeeze.

“I owe you one.”

She gathered her things into her go bag and shouldered it, pocketing her phone.

“See you at breakfast. Don’t stay up too late,” JJ called to her. Emily flicked her off over her shoulder.

“What are you up to?”

“Well, I was thinking… since you’re not rooming with Dave tonight…”

“Oh?”

“And in the next couple weeks I’ll be way too pregnant to think about it…”

“Ah.”

“What? You don’t want it?”

“Wait, no I do!”

Aaron pulled Emily into his hotel room, closing the door and immediately lifting her against the wall.

“Well, I think it’s time for us to get to bed. Plane leaves early tomorrow.”

Rossi tossed down a couple bills to cover his drinks, Morgan doing the same while Reid had already paid for his wine. They all got up, heading for the elevator. They rode to their floor and walked down the hallway. Passing Hotch’s room Reid paused mid-step, a flush covering his cheeks and down his neck. Morgan and Rossi looked back to him, a look of confusion between them.

“Pretty Boy? What is it?” Derek asked. Spencer shot forward as fast as he could with his injured knee, pushing past them.

“I never, _ever_ need to hear that again. My mind is my worst enemy.”

He slipped into his and Morgan’s room, the door closing behind him. Morgan shrugged, stepping up to Hotch’s door. He went to knock when his eyes went wide as saucers, taking off for the room as well. Dave stepped up to the door, curiosity overtaking him as he pressed his ear to the door.

“Aaron, Aaron, Aaron… yes! Yes, there- no! Hey! Do you want me to suck-“

That was enough for Rossi. Digging in his pocket he dialled Hotch’s number and held the phone to his ear. He could hear it ringing in the room, followed by swearing from both parties. The line connected and Hotch sighed.

“Hotchner.”

“Aaron, you owe Reid and Morgan coffee in the morning.”

Then he hung up.

The next morning the team regrouped for breakfast. Sharing the continental breakfast out they ordered their coffees- except for Emily, who had peach iced tea. The team was unusually quiet after such a huge win, but no one said anything about it. Hotch picked up a piece of toast, smothering it in butter and a packet of jam. Reid sipped at his coffee, shouted by Hotch as Rossi had suggested, but he refused to make eye contact with either his boss or Prentiss. Morgan was yawning into his cereal, his eyes glued to his phone. Glancing between her friends, Emily raised an eyebrow.

“Okay; what’s wrong? Why is nobody talking and why is Reid struggling more than usual to make eye contact?”

“You two are never, _ever_ rooming together again. _Ever_.”

Morgan was straight to the point and Hotch flushed purple while Emily laughed into her cereal.

“I’m so sorry, you guys,” she muttered between giggles. Aaron refused to look at any of his team, head in his hands. Emily couldn’t stop laughing, her entire body shaking. She grabbed at his shirt, leaning against his shoulder.

“I want to apologise, this was clearly unprofessional and I-“

“-Hotch. It happens. God knows Morgan is one hell of a-“

“-JJ!” Reid hissed. The rest of the team sniggered, including Morgan. Rossi shrugged, leaning back in his seat.

“How about we just… not talk about this?” Spencer squeaked, his cheeks red.

“That would be great,” Hotch murmured. The others were still giggling, as well as Emily who had buried her head into Aaron’s shoulder, howling with laughter.

The couple glanced at each other and Emily rolled her eyes, reaching up to kiss him. There were gagging noises, followed by JJ screeching _not in front of Reid!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Aaron and Emily! I'm giggling in embarrassment for them.  
> Also; the baby is coming soon! Do we think it could be a premature or a late one? Or is it perfectly on time? Hopefully you'll stick around to find out!


	10. McBaby Shopping, McDonalds and McHiccups.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily, Aaron and Jack all go shopping for items for the baby.  
> Baby gets a case of hyper energy. Jack is wide eyed and bushy tailed for that one.  
> Aaron gets to feel hiccups for the first time. You know what I mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler chapter, but I feel like if we don't have filler chapters then we can't determine where the drama starts and where the drama finishes. I personally like filler chapters every now and then; you?  
> I have a discord by the way! My username is ohheyitsg #9970 if you ever want to chat about Strawberry Poptarts, CM or Chicago PD/ Supernatural! You're always welcome :)  
> Of course, my Instagram (AmmoHemmo) and my Twitter (AmmoHemmo) are both welcome places for you to drop feedback on this fic. Keep up the communication amirite?

“Scoot.”

Emily pushed at Aaron’s legs and he moved to sit upright, closing the case file.

“What have you got there?”

She joined him on their living room couch, laptop resting on her knees. She had a couple of tabs open and a pad of paper in hand, a determined look on her face.

“We need to baby shop. The baby shower helped a lot, but I still have some things on the list. Nursing pads, baby onesies, pacifiers-“

“-woah, steady! Look; we both have tomorrow off. How about we head to that store in the city centre that sells all of that baby stuff and things you need?”

“Why don’t we take Jack; wander around, maybe get him some LEGO for while we’re in the hospital when baby comes?”

Aaron shrugged, rubbing a hand over her belly.

“I think that he would really like that.”

“Now, let’s just walk every aisle. You know what JJ and Penelope bought for you and the baby, right?”

“I wrote it all down just in case.”

From her pocket, Emily produced a piece of paper that had been highlighted and scribbled on within an inch of its life. She skimmed over the list, handing it to Aaron.

“We have quite a lot to do. Let’s get started.”

Jack went to take off into the toy aisle, but Aaron grabbed his hand at the last second.

“Wait a moment Jack. This place is huge; stick with us please.”

Jack pouted but did as told, taking hold of the trolley he was standing with. Emily checked over her list, before pointing at a nearby sign.

“Baby sheets and mattress protectors. Let’s start there.”

Sure enough by the time they were done, both Jack and Aaron were pushing a trolley each. Jack was struggling to look over the top of his but he kept an eye out for his dad and Em, reaching for her hand when he started to get lost. They had picked the most adorable star and moon sheets for her bassinet. Emily had an idea in her head for the baby’s room so she was making sure everything worked near checkout when Jack gasped.

“We forgot something!”

“What is it, buddy?” Emily asked. Absentmindedly, her hand was rubbing over her belly.

“Toys! Everyone loves toys!”

“It’s a baby Jack; it won’t need toys for a- ooh. Ah.”

Aaron extended his hand toward Emily, holding her lower back when she winced again.

“You okay?”

“Yeah- it’s just… ooh, she’s- she’s a kicker.”

“Maybe she’ll play soccer too!” Jack exclaimed, Emily’s previous comment lost on him. He extended his arms out at his dad, asking to be picked up and Aaron sighed as he did so.

“You’re getting too old to be picked up, Jack,” he reminded him softly. Jack pouted, turning to Emily.

“Are you hurt Em?”

“A little bit, yeah, but it’s short little kicks. Here; give me your hand. You too, Aaron.”

They both let her take them and she placed them in separate places; she placed Aaron’s hand on the underside, while she let Jack feel more toward the top. She breathed for a moment, smiling at Jack.

“Wait for it… here she comes.”

The little boy looked surprised and a little disgusted at the feeling of something bumping his hand.

“What was _that_?” He asked, but Emily turned to Aaron.

“Your turn… feel that?”

“I did. Did she just foot five my hand?”

“She did. Jack, sweetheart, that was your little sister’s head.”

“She’s tiny,” he commented. Emily nodded, smoothing over the bump when she felt another kick.

“She is, but she’s got a little while to go yet. No early surprises, right?”

“Jack was a week early,” Aaron murmured. Jack raised an eyebrow but didn’t ask questions, focusing on what was in their carts.

“Em can I have chocolate?”

“Not now; it’s almost time for lunch. How about we go to McDonalds on the way to IKEA?”

“Okay.”

Jack didn’t push the matter further, as clearly parented by Aaron, instead choosing to hang off his dad’s leg.

“Can we go to McDonalds now?”

Aaron fixed his kid with a stern but affectionate look.

“Jack, patience please. This is going to take a minute.”

The kid complained in the form of a dirty mini-Hotch glare that had Emily doubled over laughing. When Aaron asked her what she was laughing about, she looked him dead in the eyes and said, “well, there’s no doubt he’s your son.”

Getting through McDonalds, Emily found a bottle of antacids in the glovebox and took one to calm her heartburn from the fatty foods, looking to Aaron. She passed him the bottle.

“We’re too old for McDonalds,” she said. He just snorted.

“Maybe so, but Jack is worn out. I’ll just carry him around IKEA and we won’t have a problem.”

“Nicely done, Hotchner.”

They shared a sweet kiss, before they heard groaning from the backseat.

“Hey, kisses are gross! You said so, dad!”

Emily looked to Aaron, confusion crossing her features. He waved his hand, turning to face Jack in the backseat.

“Jack. That’s because kissing is for grown ups like Em and I. You’re never going to kiss anyone, right?”

“Right!”

Then he was out like a light in his carseat. So the adults kissed again.

“Follow me. I know the exact one I want.”

Aaron followed Emily with an armful of sleeping Jack while Emily pushed an empty trolley with an order form.

“Why come if you know the one you want?” Aaron asked. Emily stopped short and spun on her heel to face him.

“I wanted to know if it was the _right_ one- ooh. Ow. Hey, knock it off girly. Not yet. We still have plenty of midnight peeing and kicking daddy to do.”

She ran a hand over her belly, her face pinched in discomfort for half a second before a fondness passed over her. Aaron rubbed her back, pressing a kiss to her hair.

“Do you want to keep going? We can go home and rest.”

“No. I want to find this damn cot and the matching dresser. At least I can put a changing mat on a flat dresser.”

“Okay. Let’s be quick; you should lie down.”

Emily went to snap, maybe tell him to fuck off like she had told Spencer once, before her face crumbled and she sent him a half smile.

“Maybe. Yeah, let’s do this fast.”

The crib was found easily; a light grey painted wood, it was neutral and a classic. It had adjustable height, so it could be easily made into a bed for a toddler too; something Emily had considered for practicality. They placed the order for the crib before locating a light wood dresser too. It had a flat top surface and tall enough Emily wasn’t worried about having to bend over when changing baby’s nappies. She made sure it had about a million decently sized-drawers too, and when she was happy with it she added that to the order too. A worker went to find their items so they walked around in the baby décor aisle, finding little bits and pieces to put in the room. Emily had to admit it had been a while since she’d felt this close to Aaron; pressing up against his shirt, talking together, making inside jokes, it felt right. It felt good. It was something she’d missed.

Finally home, Aaron took all of the heavier stuff into the baby’s nursery while Emily carried in bags. Jack was still asleep so Aaron had let him nap in bed for a bit- he’d been bursting at the seams all morning since they’d asked if he wanted to come with them for the day. They’d left at 10am and it was now 4pm- a decent amount of time for what they had been looking for. All of the bags were also put in the nursery and Emily was heading for the master bedroom to nap when she saw Aaron slipping into the nursery. Poking her head in, she raised an eyebrow at him ripping into the crib box.

“Making a start?” She asked and he nodded.

“Better done now than when the baby’s coming, huh?”

“Are you going to call Derek?”

“What? No. I can do this-“

A look from Emily was all it took.

“Fine. Maybe I’ll call Derek.”

“Good. If you need me, I’ll be reading in our room.”

“Okay honey. Have a nap for me, huh?”

“Always, Hot Damn Hotchner.”

She winked as she headed down the hallway, laughing to herself at his protests.

Laying on her bed, Emily found her book couldn’t keep her focus. Inside her, her baby was moving, kicking and punching and- headbutting? Oh, that was a new one.

“Hey, baby, you gotta stop that. I know you’re wide awake right now but I’d love to get some sleep.”

Placing her hand on her belly she began to gently rub over the areas being kicked, punched and headbutted. To her surprise, baby settled into her touch.

“That’s it, good girl. Thank you sweetie.”

She closed her eyes, trying to focus on the impending sleep. As she felt herself starting to doze off, she felt it again.

_Kick. Kick. Kick._

“I wonder if your brother kicked this much, hm? He probably was, he’s got the energy for it now and he’s six.”

_Kick. Kick. Flutter._

“Maybe he kept all that energy pent up so he could release it in the real world. Your daddy, he doesn’t think Jack slept for longer than a couple hours when he was really little.”

_Kick. Punch. Flutter._

“I wonder who you’re going to be when you grow up, huh? You’re going to be very smart, that’s for sure. You’ll know how to defend yourself. You’ve got your dad wrapped around your finger already; but so does your brother. You might be a girly girl; that would be okay. You might want to rip all your clothes to shreds and dye your hair purple; that would probably give your father a heart attack, but I don’t care. As long as you’re here, I don’t care who you are.”

_Flutter. Kick. Kick._

“Baby has some moves, huh? Have you been training with Unca Derek when I’m not watching? Or maybe Aunt JJ has been teaching you her roundhouse kick. She could take a row of people out with that thing, no worries.”

_Punch. Kick. Flutter._

“Oh, someone is chomping at the bit. Sorry bub; it’s actually time for sleep. If you could stop for an hour or so, I would appreciate it.”

_Kick. Punch._

“Little more.”

_Punch_

“That’s better. Sleep well baby.”

Aaron opened his bedroom door, well intent on taking a shower to rinse the sweat off before dinner when he stopped dead in his tracks. Emily was finally asleep, and he had to be cruel to wake her for dinner. Sighing, he walked over and knelt beside her. He pressed kisses to her nose, her cheek, her lips, before she stirred.

“Please tell me that’s you, Aaron.”

“Yes, it’s me. Did you have a good nap?”

“How long was I out?”

“Three hours. I got Jack fed and through the bath; he’s getting ready to go to bed so he’ll probably come in to say goodnight. In the meantime, is there anything you feel like for dinner?”

“Anchovies, Aaron. Anything with anchovies. And a Strawberry Poptart for dessert.”

At this point he knew not to question her cravings, pressing another kiss to her hair.

“I got the crib and dresser together; Dave and Derek helped. It’s ready when you want to look.”

“Lock the nursery door. I don’t want to see the room until we have this baby.”

“Why?”

Aaron raised an eyebrow, letting Emily snuggle against his palm.

“I want it to be a surprise for me and baby together. I’ll get the bags out of there, but I want you to arrange the furniture. Don’t put the crib under a window-“

“-I know. Do you want dinner or do you just want to go back to sleep?”

Emily shook her head, trying to wake herself up.

“Dinner does sound good.”

Jack crept in at that moment and climbed on to the bed, snuggling into Emily.

“Night Em.”

“Goodnight Jack. Sleep well.”

She pressed a kiss to his head and Aaron picked him up, heading for the door.

“Dinner in half an hour, Em.”

Around ten pm the couple climbed into bed, pulling up the covers and putting away books and cushions. They lay down together, ready to sleep when Emily paused.

“Hey, Aaron?”

“Hm?”

“I think… I think she has the hiccups.”

“What?”

Having caught his attention, Emily grabbed Aaron’s hand and placed it gently on her bump. They waited a couple of seconds before the baby lightly jolted from the hiccup. Emily met his eyes and they both smiled.

“That is so cute,” Emily whispered. Aaron nodded.

“She loves to eat already. She’ll be fine in this family.”

He pulled Emily into his chest, kissing her temple.

“Good night. I love you.”

“Love you.”


	11. Hospital Bags, Braxton Hicks and Hotch's Pants.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily packs the baby's hospital bag, her bag, has a scare and tells Aaron to unbutton and unzip.
> 
> Aaron calms Emily's little spat, provides comfort and reassurance, then very quickly agrees to unbutton and unzip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, it's been a month and three days. I am super sorry. The truth is I got a major depressive episode and barely left my house and I was super not friendly to anyone. I also felt stumped but I remembered something that someone told me a really long time ago that has helped me whenever I get stuck.
> 
> "When you're stuck, look back at what you already have. The issue is usually in the words prior."
> 
> And there we go, I found my problem, fixed it, and hopefully produced a good chapter!

Sitting on the floor with one leg tucked under her while the other stretched out, Emily looked like the perfect picture of a relaxed pregnant woman.

Well, besides the cursing and throwing baby clothes at her lover, who caught them with ease. Sorting the hospital bag was proving to be a challenge.

“Aaron, I thought I told you to get the navy ones with the clips at the bottom?”

“You ordered them, honey.”

“They’re so ugly! I swear I ordered the cute ones, the ones that went over baby’s feet. These are just a light piece of fabric!”

“You’re meant to put them underneath, Em. Look, put it with the pink jumper and the sweatpants-“

“Aaron they’re not right. She’s meant to look cute on the way home. I want to get photos with the team and us and Jack and-“

Giving up on the book he’d been trying to read, Aaron slipped off the couch and joined Emily on the floor, taking the baby clothes from her.

“Take a breath. Let’s see what you already have. What are you wearing on the way home?”

“Leggings, compression socks, your shirt, granny panties, and the _comfiest_ nursing bra I can find.”

“Put them in the suitcase.”

Emily loaded the basic black leggings along with her undergarments into the suitcase before reaching to the laundry pile she’d just finished and grabbing out one of Aaron’s looser plain cotton t-shirts. She also pulled out one of his hoodies and added that to the suitcase. Aaron rubbed a hand over Emily’s back.

“Now what about baby girl? What does she need?”

“Spit up cloths, clothes, mittens… shit, where did I put the- ah!”

Emily elbowed Aaron out of the way, asking him to move so she could reach a packet of nappies. She unpacked the bag into the suitcase, zipping them into a side pocket along with a packet of wipes. She found a travel change mat and folded it up with more spit up rags, zipping them into the larger side pocket. Soon she had the suitcase packed and she looked up to him, finding a spot to snuggle.

“Can I tell you something?”

“Of course.”

“I’m terrified to be a mother. I mean, I try to help Jack where I can but I don’t want to fill in the gap Haley left, and a newborn is just so… different to a five year old. You’ve done this all before but I haven’t. What if I mess up?”

“Do you remember when Henry was first born, and JJ brought him into work just to see Reid but we all barged in and Derek asked to hold him? You immediately knew the look on his face was not fondness toward Morgan, but an ass full of gas. You had barely been around a baby, yet that was your first guess and it was right. You’re going to be a good mother, Emily. I know you, and I know it’s going to take time before you see it too, but I can already sense it. Call it father’s intuition.”

“Or call it what it is; Aaron Hotchner never switching off his work brain.”

“Well… that too.”

He pressed a kiss to her temple, holding on to her hip.

“Have you thought about who you want at the birth? A quick phone call and your mother will be there.”

“Thanks, but uh- honestly, I just want you, Jayje, and the medical team. I don’t want anyone else looking at my vagina.”

Aaron raised an eyebrow but didn’t question it, chuckling.

“If that’s what you want, then that’s what we’ll do. If you’re sure.”

“My mother and I don’t have a strong enough relationship for me to feel I can ask her to be in the delivery room with me.”

“I understand.”

“I know you do. Have you _called_ your mother recently?”

“And deal with her yelling at me through the phone? No thanks.”

Emily turned in his arms, rubbing a hand over his shoulder.

“We should have lunch with our mothers and your brother. It’s been ages since I’ve seen Sean.”

“The last time I saw him was when you did,” Aaron murmured. Emily shook her head, squeezing his hands.

“Well maybe you should do that _wild thing_ called picking up the phone and _calling him_.”

“You’re hilarious.”

“Really?” Emily asked, a teasing smile on her face. He nodded as her smile widened.

“Is hilarious a synonym for sexy, talented, good at my job… good girlfriend?”

“Ask Reid,” Aaron deadpanned. They laughed together, Emily rubbing a hand over her belly.

“I’m so done being pregnant now. If she could grow faster that would be great.”

“Jack was premature. Scared the living hell out of Haley and I.”

Folding the clothes and other items strewn out on the living room floor, Emily paused.

“Jack was premature? You never told me that!”

“Well he was. Surprise.”

“What about you, huh? You’re always at least half an hour early to… everything, including a normal work day.”

“I was late. A couple days I think.”

“Aaron Hotchner, late to something? Never.”

“Hey! I was quite the handful when I was younger.”

“Mmhmm.”

Emily appeared unconvinced, an amused grin on her face. Aaron opened his mouth, maybe protesting her disbelief, but she pressed a kiss to his lips to effectively silence him.

“Okay bad boy. If you say so.”

“I- I can’t with you.”

“Yeah, well. You love me and I’m having your baby and you’re staying so you can’t be that bad. Well, that and the fed badge in your pocket…”

“I’m more worried you’re going to whoop some zealous mother’s ass in mother’s group.”

“Only if she tells me how to raise my kid.”

“Fair enough.”

_Kick. Kick. Kickkickkickkickkick-_

“Aaron wake up.”

_Kickkickkickkick-_

“Aaron it’s the baby. I think I’m going into labour.”

Well _that_ had his attention. Turning over from where he’d been sprawled on his stomach he reached for the lamp.

“Has your water broken?”

“No I don’t think so. It just- ooh…”

Sitting up, Aaron wrapped an arm around Emily’s shoulders but she kicked him again.

“Go and get the baby bag! I’m gonna call Jayje.”

“Going.”

It felt like Haley having Jack all over again; Jack had come at four in the morning and it had been a long labour despite him being slightly premature. Rushing into the nursery Aaron grabbed the baby bag and then crossed the hallway, leaving it at the door as he gently opened Jack’s bedroom.

“Hey, buddy. C’mere…”

“Em, what’s going on? It’s barely past midnight-“

“-JJ I think the baby’s coming! I’m having these pains, around my uterus and like- gah, they’re really uncomfortable…”

“Are you in pain?”

“What? Not yet.”

JJ sounded awake now, and in the background she could hear Will trying to get in on the conversation.

“Emily, listen to me. This is important; have you been timing the contractions?”

“Aaron’s phone is here… I’ve been having them since eleven thirty.”

“What about the time between?”

“They’re uh… they go anywhere from ten minutes to three- agh! Hang on, another one’s coming.”

JJ made a knowing sound.

“Breathe Emily, breathe. In through your nose, and slowly out through your mouth. I need your head clear for what I’m about to say.”

A couple deep breaths later the bedroom light turned on and Aaron was juggling the baby’s bag, Emily’s suitcase and a sleepy Jack who was completely and utterly confused about what was going on around him.

“Okay, my head’s clear. I think I got a break.”

“Good, good Em. Um, by any chance, do you think I could have a quick word with Hotch?”

“Not the time Jayje! This goddamn baby is kicking the hell out of me-“

“-wait, the baby’s kicking?”

“Yeah, I guess. She’s got her hand against my stomach.”

JJ heaved a sigh of relief.

“It’s Braxton Hicks.”

The panic faded as Emily held her hand to her phone so she could turn to Aaron and Jack.

“False alarm. Sorry, guys. Go back to sleep Jack.”

Jack made grabby arms at her and she let him hug her, pressing a kiss to his forehead before she held the phone back up to her ear.

“I did _not_ just fall for Braxton Hicks.”

“Oh, Em it’s okay. The amount of times I fell for it when I was pregnant with Henry was ridiculous; it’s why I wasn’t fazed until my water broke. It happens, but it’s good because now you know if they’re real or not.”

JJ was sympathetic but part of Emily wanted to whack her. She’d woken up Aaron and Jack, probably giving Aaron a heart attack, all for false labour and JJ was being sympathetic?

“Be mad at me,” Emily murmured into the phone but all she heard was JJ laughing.

“That would make me a hypocrite. Go back to sleep Em; I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Sorry Jayje; sorry Will.”

“He says it’s fine. Night Em.”

JJ hung up and Emily glanced up at the bedroom door just in time to see Aaron stripping off the sweatpants he had shoved on in his rush and crawling back into bed with her. She let him wrap his arms around her waist, careful of the bump that was still occasionally giving her discomfort. Pressing his lips to her hair, Aaron turned off the lamp he’d left on and released her.

“Good practice honey.”

“Shut up Aaron.”

“Morning Em.”

Surprising her with decaf coffee and French toast, Aaron sat on the end of the bed while Emily sat up. She took the mug from his hand and gave him a kiss, resting against the bedframe.

“What time is it?”

“Six; I thought you might like something warm for breakfast today that wasn’t the oatmeal I give Jack.”

“Thanks.”

Carefully placing the mug on the bedside table she took the tray with the French toast, cinnamon sugar and maple syrup and loaded it up before taking a bite. She sighed in content, glancing up at him with a smile.

“You’re right; I was feeling something warm that wasn’t that damn oatmeal you two love so much.”

“It’s filling,” he shrugged and she snorted, extending her hand out.

“How are you doing after last night? It gave us both a scare.”

He took her hand, giving it a squeeze. Emily fell silent, taking a couple of bites before she looked up at her partner.

“A part of me had a feeling it was false labour, but another part of me- another part of me was terrified. I’m barely 35 weeks pregnant.”

“Around ninety-nine percent of babies survive when they’re born at 35 weeks and live full, healthy lives.”

“Hang on, have I been sleeping with Reid this whole time? Reid, are you in there?”

Aaron ducked the playful tap on his head Emily sent his way, catching her wrist and pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

“I did some research this morning while I was making breakfast. Anywhere before 37 is preterm, but we’re already past the scary preterm labour weeks.”

Emily nodded, head low.

“I was thinking about going to see the midwife today-“

“-I gave her a call and she said she could swing by the office or whatever if that would help you feel better.”

“You’re the best. Thank you, Aaron.”

Kissing him once more, she put the rest of the French toast in her mouth before clapping her hands.

“Okay time to get going. I’m going to jump in the shower; care to join me?”

“I think that would be beneficial to our water bill,” Aaron commented in his usual stoic face. Emily snorted, taking him by the hand.

“That would be detrimental to their company.”

“Too bad.”

“You know the hottest thing you can do is play bad cop?”

Emily, resting against his office door, was a sight Aaron honestly wished he could remember whenever. With her baby bump, delicate tight shirt and maternity slacks, she still looked like Emily Prentiss; the woman he had fallen in love with but better. Previously she had shined; now she glowed. Pregnancy was a good look on her; everything was a good look on her.

“What is it, Prentiss?” Hotch asked, leaning back in his desk chair. She toed off her shoes, approaching him. Pushing his chair back and settling into his lap, she pressed a kiss to his lips.

“I don’t know if Haley ever told you, but the third trimester of pregnancy can have some pretty good implications for you.”

“Oh, for me?”

“Mmhmm. Me too. Third trimester means you’re either tired as hell, or…”

She glanced around with a sneaky grin, before moving in close to whisper.

“ _Horny_.”

“Emily, not in the-“

“-relax, we’re not going to remove anything below the waist. Well; I will. You just unzip.”

Neither of them noticed a book in the back of the room blinking a subtle red light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whattttttt??  
> What was that last sentence?? Did I just HINT at something? Did I provide foreshadowing??  
> Nah, just fuckin with yas.  
> Not long until baby now! She has a super cute name :)


	12. Hung, Drawn, and Quartered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotchniss gets made.

“Hotchner.”

“Aaron, you and Emily Prentiss. My office. Now.”

Aaron bristled at Erin’s harsh voice, grimacing.

“Ma’am-“

The tone ringing in his ear told him she’d already hung up. Standing from his desk, Aaron opened the door and called out.

“Prentiss, a moment?”

Emily looked up and nodded, getting up with Spencer’s help as he passed by. She joined Aaron by his office door, an eyebrow raised.

“What’s up?”

“I don’t know; Strauss just called. She ordered us to her office.”

“What did you do this time?” Emily teased, bumping him gently as they walked. His brows furrowed.

“I don’t know, Emily. Whatever they ask, don’t say anything. Let me do the talking, okay?”

“Shut up Aaron.”

“Sit down you two.”

Emily had a sudden flashback to her early teens, when she’d been ordered to the principal’s office numerous times. Those times she hadn’t been even slightly sorry. Now, sitting in front of Strauss and the FBI Director Linda Barnes (whom she’d never met), she was shitting herself. Looking over to Aaron who had his usual cool, calm and collected exterior, she could see he was messing with the quicks of his fingernails- his nerves getting the better of him. That was a first.

“Chief Strauss, Director Barnes. What can we do for you?” He began the meeting and Strauss gestured to the single man other than Aaron in the room.

“This is our department scribe. He will be taking notes from this conversation.”

“Nice to meet you,” Emily waved, earning a nudge at her foot from Aaron that she ignored.

“You too, Agent Prentiss.”

“Now, we’re here to discuss an allegation that has been made. About you two. Before I tell you anything, is there something you two would like to tell myself or Director Barnes?”

“No ma’am,” Emily immediately commented. To her surprise, Aaron followed her lead. Strauss turned on him.

“Aaron, you’re a well-practiced profiler, a decorated agent. In your time in the FBI, have you been briefed on inter-team relationships?”

“We are to attempt to build a safe, comfortable team environment where each member is welcome to express themselves, their ideas, and their beliefs within range of what is acceptable in the FBI. As a Unit Chief, it is my job to ensure we can communicate effectively to provide safety to the public.”

“And what about inter-team dating?”

Director Barnes stepped forward, looking over Emily. Her eyes skimmed over her body, lingering on the baby bump for a moment before she looked away. Beside her, Aaron was picking at his quicks with greater intensity than he had been previously.

“It’s frowned upon and considered unprofessional.”

Aaron was becoming robotic. All Emily wanted to do was squeeze his knee, or kiss his cheek, something to bring him back. She hadn’t seen him this robotic since Strauss had questioned him after Haley’s murder.

“Agent Hotchner, you are fired. Agent Prentiss, you’re suspended with an impending trial. This has been a _serious_ breach of misconduct and you will both need good attorneys.”

“I don’t understand.”

Director Barnes held up a projector remote, flicking it on and opening her laptop. With a few clicks, a scratchy video was broadcast on the projector screen.

_“Aaron, Aaron mmmm… oh my god, yes! Yes, right there! Oh, Aaron!”_

She paused it, looking to the two of them.

“I assume you don’t need to watch more of this?”

“No ma’am. If you’re going to fire someone, though, you should fire me. I was the one who instigated this relationship.”

“Emily,” Aaron murmured but this time Emily did grab him by the wrist.

“No, I’m serious. Fire me, but don’t fire him. Aaron is what the team needs to function as it does. We have the highest success rate amongst the three profiling teams; that’s thanks to Hotch’s abilities as a leader and a profiler. Other agents in our team will also vouch for this.”

“That isn’t what’s considered here, Agent Prentiss; Mr Hotchner has breached our code of conduct and that is a fireable offence.”

“Fireable offence my ass! You have wanted to get rid of him since I got here, Strauss! You want someone who will do your dirty work, and when he refused to you decided to get some information and then fire him! I won’t stand for that. If you fire him, I’m quitting. Not only that, but I highly doubt the rest of the team will be willing to stay. As I said, our team is the best in Quantico and you firing Aaron means you’re wasting the team’s talent.”

“Sit down, Agent Prentiss-“

“-both of you can kiss my pregnant ass! Strauss you have ulterior motives for getting rid of Aaron and Barnes- I have been answering to David Rossi since I started my relationship with Aaron. He is not my direct superior anymore. Check the damn paperwork and make sure you write a formal apology to Aaron. Sign it too, so I can frame it.”

Emily shoved herself out of her seat and before Strauss, Barnes or even Aaron could say anything, she was out the door and down the hallway. Aaron stood too, and Strauss pointed at the door.

“I won’t play with an immature agent. Tell her she’s fired too, and anyone willing to test my patience will also be fired.”

Without shaking their hands, Hotch made for the door. He paused, with a grin on his face they’d never seen before.

“With respect, ma’ams, you’re not fit to be making these decisions.”

“Hey honey.”

“Hey.”

Emily had already found a pair of pyjamas and a tub of ice cream, sitting on their couch looking through Netflix. Aaron ducked down to her height, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Emily I’m so sorry that happened. I should have been more resistant.”

Emily stopped her searching, pausing with her jaw dropped. She turned to him, and before he knew it he had her wrapped around him the best she could with her stomach.

“Aaron none of this is your fault. I feel bad; you love your job and you love the team. I know this hurts. When I go in tomorrow morning I’ll let everyone know.”

“Ah, about that…”

When they made eye contact she shrugged.

“They fired me, whatever. Did they get yours back?”

“No. We’re both done for.”

“Oh shit, Aaron, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen. Oh, honey, I’m sorry.”

He disagreed, joining her on the couch.

“I saw Dave on my way out. He’s pretty pissed off. Don’t overthink it, okay? You need to do your best to keep a level head; for you and for baby. She can’t be a hot head like her mother too, alright- ow! Hey! Stop hitting me!”

Emily sighed, pressing herself into his side. They kissed briefly, before pulling away. Taking his hands, she pushed him to lie on the couch.

“Jess thinks we’re still at work, so we have the rest of the day to ourselves. We could nap, watch a movie, get take out…”

“That sounds nice. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, it’s just going to take some getting used to.”

“I hear you. Maybe I’ll grow a beard.”

“Dream on, Hotchner.”

“Hotch! Hotch, open up!”

In his sleepy haze, Aaron barely recognised Morgan’s voice until it was yelling. Glancing down at his sleeping girlfriend, he managed to slip out from under her and make his way over to the door. Opening it, he was completely and utterly surprised to see JJ, Rossi, Garcia and Reid all standing there with Morgan. Morgan was carrying a box of beer, which he offered to Hotch.

“The only beer you’ll drink man, I know. Look, Dave told us everything. We all quit too; Penelope included. I heard from my buddy in the second team that they’re going to protest as well. The third team is keen to get our jobs. They’ll regret it pretty quickly.”

“I-“

“-sir, we’re not going to let her kick you two out for something as simple as boinking someone you love. Respectfully, Strauss better shut her trap.”

Penelope stepped forward, enveloping Aaron in a comforting hug he hadn’t realised he’d needed until then. He returned the gesture, letting her press a kiss to his cheek.

“I’m the reason those no-fraternising rules exist, Aaron. I’m going to do my best to talk Strauss out of her vendetta. She had no right to fire you; you’re professional with each other on and off the field. She has no reason to worry.”

Dave reached out his hand and Aaron shook it, heart warmed at the idea of this man who he considered a mentor going to bat for him. JJ shook her head.

“The fact that she planted that camera in there is very illegal. She won’t get away with it if I have anything to do with it.”

“Strauss and Barnes were talking in Strauss’ office last week; she has a replacement lined up for you, Hotch, but without the rest of us she doesn’t have a team for the replacement to lead. If she wants us to continue to achieve our 98% success rate, she’s going to have to bring everyone back. And she knows the board will vote to keep us. We’re the best team in the district; possibly even in the country for criminal profiling. We have the best reputation with LEOs and other people we have worked with on cases. She can’t fire us if she wants America to be safe.”

“Thanks, Reid.”

Hotch couldn’t help but smile fondly at Spencer’s little waffle moment. It was cute, truly. Aaron stepped back and everyone headed inside. Just past the door, Dave caught Aaron by the shoulder and pulled him into one of his infamous bone-crushing hugs. Squeezing his eyes shut, Aaron leaned into it.

“Thanks, Dave.”

“I gotcha kiddo.”

Patting his cheek, he then made a beeline for the kitchen.

“Who wants chicken and bacon carbonara with homemade pasta for dinner better get in here and wash up so they can help me!”

The entire team including Emily appeared. She just sent a fond smile toward Aaron, smushed between Reid and Garcia. She seemed relaxed as she elbowed Morgan out of the way of the sink. He made a noise of complaint but let her in, JJ slipping in beside her. The two of them washed up before beginning to help Rossi with the dough.

“You want me to get Jack?” Reid offered but Aaron shook his head.

“I’ll call Jess; she can drop him here and I’ll explain everything to her.”

“Sounds good. Hotch?”

Aaron looked up, surprised when Spencer tackled him in one of his rare bear hugs.

“You’ve been someone I’ve looked up to for years, even before Gideon left. I just wanted to know.”

Disappearing into the kitchen with the rest of the team, Spencer quickly began pouring flour into the back of Derek’s shirt while he wasn’t paying attention. Rossi sighed, looking to Aaron helplessly when the squabbling broke out.

“Gli idioti saranno idioti, Aaron." **^**

His jaw dropped when Aaron replied in fluent Italian.

“Sì caro.” *****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^ idiots will be idiots, Aaron  
> * yes dear


	13. Red Handed, Reviews and Wife Material

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strauss and Barnes drag Emily into a review from the board; someone she wasn't expecting is there to cheer her on, and Aaron lets something slip maybe a little too early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strawberry Poptarts is coming to an end! We'll probably be done in the next 2-3 chapters so keep an eye out *cries*  
> But do not fair, for there will be more Hotchniss content! These shorter fics are lots of fun to write and I'm really excited to announce the next fic when I decide which one I'll be writing!

“Agent Prentiss, do you understand why you’re here today?”

“Yes ma’am.”

Strauss, Barnes and the board of agents sat lined up at the table in front of Emily. Dressed in her show-off uniform, with the exception of her usual white pressed shirt due to being pregnant, she had never felt so inclined to say something really rude and be fired twice in a week.

“How long have you and SSA Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner been in a romantic relationship?”

“Almost three years, ma’am. I was there when his ex-wife Haley Brooks, nee Hotchner, was murdered by the Boston Reaper. I took the role of ensuring he was caring for himself and his son who was three at the time.”

“Was there at any point a time where you felt coerced into a sexual relationship, or forced into doing something with Agent Hotchner that made you uncomfortable?”

“If he did anything that made me even slightly uncomfortable-“

“-answer the question, Agent Prentiss.”

Barnes’ cold, sharp voice cut through the air. Emily looked up to make eye contact.

“No. No he hasn’t. I was the one who instigated the relationship.”

“Agent Prentiss, are you familiar with the FBI Code of Conduct?”

A male agent from the board spoke up and Emily immediately nodded.

“Yes, sir.”

“You then understand why we have to put you in this situation, then?”

“Quite frankly, I think it’s a load of bullshit.”

“ _Agent Prentiss!”_ Strauss scolded immediately but a board member held her hand up to silence her.

“Why do you think that?”

“Not only is Aaron Hotchner one of the most brilliant profilers I have ever seen; he’s also loyal to his team and the FBI as an entity. We are in a romantic relationship, but it has never clouded his judgement. I have been diverting the role of my superior to SSA David Rossi since the relationship began. I was not coerced; I believe we have both become better agents as a result of our relationship. When I started at the BAU, it was very clear to me that Chief Strauss wanted to remove Agent Hotchner immediately; she was aware there were issues within the team and she wanted him to be replaced. I was sent in to spy on the team, but specifically him. In the first week of my employment, we were sent on a case and it became apparent to me that this wasn’t just a team; this was a tightly knit family with a strong work ethic and teamwork values. These values were not instilled by Agent Jason Gideon; it was Aaron Hotchner who was determined that his team be able to trust each other without vices. When we returned from the case, I resigned from the BAU and the FBI altogether. I was not willing to rat out someone who was so determined to do their job, make a strong team and keep our country safe. Strauss wanted someone to do her dirty work and when Aaron Hotchner wouldn’t, she thought I would. I hate politics.”

The entire room fell silent. The board members looked at each other for a moment, the five of them having a silent conversation for a moment before the male agent who had asked her about the code of conduct gestured for her to leave.

“Thank you, Agent Prentiss. Please give us a moment to reach our verdict.”

Emily stood, leaving the room without hesitation.

Standing outside she found the one person she would never have expected to find waiting for her.

“Spencer?”

The younger agent looked up from where he had been kicking a piece of gravel around with his Converse, his usual work attire on instead of the formal FBI uniform.

“Hey.”

“What are you doing here? Did they call you in?”

He shook his head, a small smile gracing his features as he straightened.

“I thought you might like some company while you waited for the verdict.”

Exhaling, Emily nodded.

“You thought right. C’mon, let’s go get some coffee.”

They linked arms and Emily gave him a gentle side hug.

“You’re a good friend, Reid.”

A decaf coffee and a tiny piece of chocolate cake later, Emily felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. Scooping it out she clicked answer.  
“Prentiss.”

“We have reached our verdict, can you please return to the meeting room.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Emily stood from the table, Spencer watching her.

“Time?” He asked and she nodded. He stood too.

“If you need me to say something, I’m willing to. My eidetic memory-“

“-I know, Reid. Thank you, but this is my fight. I’m not going to let them get rid of Aaron and you guys that easily. Strauss broke some rules too.”

He gave her a hug; a proper one, the first one in a while, before she grabbed her jacket and left the shop. Striding across the street and into the FBI building, she hit the button on the elevator and stepped back. Another agent stepped into line beside her and pressed the button for the other elevator.

“Agent Prentiss?”

Turning her head slightly she recognised it was an agent Aaron had scared the living shit out of on his first day many years ago. She politely smiled.

“Agent Proctor.”

“We were told your team had been disassembled when we tried to ask for a profile. I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Thank you. I hope you’ve recovered; Hotch isn’t always so… intimidating.”

“Are you kidding me? Unit Chief Hotchner is a god! Everyone worships him in Human Resources. He kicked ass.”

Emily couldn’t help the smile as she laughed.

“He definitely has a way.”

Their elevators opened and they stepped into them, pressing buttons.

“See you around, Prentiss.”

“You too, Proctor.”

Arriving at the meeting room, Emily paused by the door and took a deep breath. Her phone buzzed and she looked down to see the team had texted her good luck/well wishes. They had encouraged the appeal; no one wanted the BAU to run without her or Aaron. To her surprise, only she had been called in for an actual hearing; Aaron had been told to stay put until an update came. That had riled him up but there wasn’t a lot that could be done. He’d taken Jack to the park that morning in attempt to distract himself.

Zeroing in on the door, Emily could hear talking going on beyond it. Stepping up, she pushed on the handle.

“Agent Prentiss. Please sit.”

Barnes and Strauss were gone, it was only the board left. Sitting back in her seat, Emily’s brows knitted together in confusion.

“Pardon me for asking, but where is Chief Strauss and Assistant Director Barnes?”

“They have been asked to leave the trial,” one of the board members offered up. Knowing that was as much as she was going to get, Emily nodded.

“Agent Prentiss, you were called in today as you had been in a romantic relationship with a superior. Upon reviewing the case, the BAU’s reputation, and Agent Hotchner’s reputation as well as a call from a fellow agent, we believe it would be in the country’s best interest to allow you and Agent Hotchner to continue working together in the Behavioural Analysis Unit. There will be conditions and we will need you to fill out the required paperwork for our HR team, but other than that the board believes your percentage of successful cases is too valuable for you to be removed from duty. Agent Prentiss, as you are heavily pregnant you will be put on maternity leave, but you will be allowed to return as soon as you have the baby and are of sound mind. Agent Hotchner will receive his verdict in approximately twenty minutes.”

“Thank you.”

Standing and reaching across the table, Emily shook each board member’s hand with a tiny smile on her face.

“I appreciate your time.”

“Thank you for coming in, Agent Prentiss. We wish you a happy and healthy baby.”

“Aaron!”

He was still on the phone when she ran inside, a grin on his face growing wider by the second as he listened to what the other person was saying. He occasionally _yes’d_ and _sure thing’d_ , but for the most part he just smiled. Emily approached him, dumping her jacket and shoes by the door before wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Thank you; I appreciate your trust in me and my team. I can assure you I won’t let you or the board down.”

He hung up and hugged Emily, pecking her lips.

“I just got my job back. You too?”

“Mmhmm. I did not think we could do that.”

“I love you.”

It was something he didn’t say very often, so when he did Emily relished in the moment. She smiled, leaning up to kiss him again.

“I love you too.”

Her hand held the back of his neck, brushing through the ends of his hair.

“We have our jobs back, the team is back, and the baby is going to have two very happy parents.”

“And Jack.”

“And Jack,” Aaron agreed with the fond smile on his face he had once blamed on gas to JJ. He had managed to wrap her in his arms again, and she took the opportunity to rest her head on his chest. He ducked down and kissed her hair, taking a moment to gently rub her belly.

“She’s gonna be beautiful,” he whispered. Emily smiled, nodding.

“She’s going to be spoiled within an inch of her life, too,” she added. Aaron snorted, hugging her tighter.

“Do you think we’ll have more after her?”

Emily’s features fell, and she shook her head.

“Why would we mess with what we’ve got?”

“You have a point. Besides; I think Jack might need counseling if you become pregnant when he’s going into junior high.”

“He doesn’t need that. Let’s just stick with our two.”

They looked at each other and for a second, the world felt back in balance. Emily squeezed his waist, wandering over to the kitchen.

“What are you thinking about for lunch?”

“A sandwich, truly. If you keep cooking lunch I might not pass the next fitness test.”

“Is that a compliment?”

“You’re a good wife, Em.”

Both stopped in their movements before Emily shrugged.

“You’re a good husband, Aaron. C’mere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As well as the fic finishing, Strawberry Poptarts will have a Spotify Playlist and a Pinterest board full of inspiration for them and the baby's room as I did want to have a look around! I think I picked something really cute for her. Coming soon.  
> \- G


	14. Cases, Panties and Colds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily has a mischievous side, Aaron *definitely* choked on his coffee, and Jack has a cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter to go, with an epilogue to follow! I finished the playlist and the board on Pinterest is getting some final touches. This has been so much fun and definitely one of my more popular stories.

“Briefing in ten.”

Everyone got up from their seats the second Hotch called from his office, JJ hot on his heels as usual. Reid and Morgan followed them into the meeting room, shortly after joined by Rossi and Garcia. It felt empty without Emily, but they all tried to push that to the back of their minds. Standing at the front with the projector remote, JJ sighed.

“This one is local. Only fifteen miles away, a man and a woman were found in their car. Their throats were slit with what the ME believes to be a brush cutter.”

“Why did they call us in?”

“Because there was another case like this years ago. The local police believe it could be the same unsub, as they never charged anyone with the previous murder.”

“The MO matches,” Rossi commented. Reid frowned.

“And they did it in broad daylight both times. The unsub is either confident or ruthless.”

“Or both,” Hotch agreed. Flicking through the file in front of him, he paused.

“Last time was two men?”

“Yeah.”

“Interesting. Okay, wheels up in- wait. Let’s leave here in thirty.”

Everyone snorted at Hotch’s slip, earning a glare toward all of them.

Standing in front of their local authorities (excluding Will LaMontagne who would usually be with them), Hotch gestured to the whiteboard.

“We’re looking at a white male aged from 25-30. He utilises sadistic measures and displays psychopathic tendencies-“

His phone rang and with a quick glance to see it was Emily he stepped back.

“Hi, honey-“

“-Aaron, I really need to tell you something.”

“What is it? Is the baby coming?”

“No! No, it’s something a little more… concerned with you.”

“What?”

“Right now I’m wearing my favourite pair of panties and the matching bra. If you were home, we’d be naked by now-“

Aaron _physically_ choked on the sip of coffee he’d just taken in. Spluttering, he held a napkin to his lips before he could do something even more embarrassing like moan _loudly_ in front of his team.

“Emily! I’m at work; why now?”

He heard her laughing into the phone as she hung up. When he looked up, the team and LEOs were staring at him expectantly. He opened his mouth to talk, but to his surprise nothing came out and he felt his cheeks becoming flushed. Dave bit back a laugh while Reid looked like he’d rather be anywhere than here. Morgan looked pained and JJ was finishing the profile presentation.

“Okay, thank you for your time. Let’s catch this ass.”

The LEO’s dispersed and JJ finally doubled over, giggling at her boss who had gone beet red.

“She got you, huh?”

“You _knew about it_?”

“Possibly. Am I fired?”

“Not yet.”

“Aw, thanks Hotch.”

A downside to being hugely pregnant was being super hot all the time. Stripped down to one of Aaron’s shirts and her matching bra and panties, Emily was fanning herself with the magazine she’d stopped reading because she was too uncomfortable. Glancing down at her belly, she rubbed a hand over her bump.

“Oh you’re gonna have your dad wrapped around your finger and I don’t even mind. I wasn’t lucky enough to have a father around at all; I know for sure though that your dad is never going to leave us alone. He’s so anal about showing Jack that he loves him, I couldn’t imagine what he will get up to with you.”

She snorted, shaking her head.

“I totally just said anal to my unborn baby. I’m going to be the worst mother of the year.”

Sighing she continued to rub when her daughter’s hand pressed against her skin, the imprint of her tiny hand raised on her stomach. Emily smiled.

“Thank you, sweetheart. I can’t wait to meet you.”

When Aaron got home that night he had Jack with him for a change, carrying the little boy who buried his head into his father’s shoulder. Aaron nodded at his lover.

“I think he’s coming down with a cold; I’m going to run him a bath and put him to bed for the night. Jess called me on my way home, she said something about a fever and I think she caught it early.”

“I’ll change his sheets. It always feels better when you’re sick.”

“Thanks Em.”

Getting up from her position on the couch proved to be a little more difficult than she remembered it being; her belly was big and her ankles had swelled like balloons. Using the edge of the couch to anchor herself, Emily managed to stand and grab Jack’s Iron Man-themed sheets from the linen closet before tracking up the stairs. Flicking on the light in the little boy’s room she quickly moved the toys to the side, placing a photo of Haley on the shelf above his bed. She also turned up the air conditioning slightly in the house. When Aaron came in carrying Jack, he knelt to help his son into pyjamas before tucking him in. Emily sat on the end of his bed as her lover watched over his- _their_ \- son worriedly. Jack stirred from his haze, reaching for his dad. Hotch lifted him on to his lap, cradling his head. His eyebrows furrowed and Emily leant forward to feel for a fever for good measure. She frowned.

“He’s a little warm; let’s hope he can sleep it off.”

“I’ll call Jess tomorrow and see if she has any ideas.”

Aaron put Jack down as the boy had fallen asleep, tucking him in before standing. He also helped his girlfriend up from the bed, wrapping an arm around her waist.

“You need to get some sleep; if Jack needs someone I’ll get up,” Emily whispered as they headed back downstairs. Aaron disagreed, holding her hip.

“Not going to happen; you’re 38 weeks pregnant and you need more sleep than I do. Not only that, but you getting sick right now-“

“-it’s a cold, Aaron. Relax.”

“Can’t. If I did relax… you’d be worried.”

“Ditto.”

Emily stopped him at the base of the stairs, grabbing him by the belt loops to give him a kiss. Aaron smiled into it, kissing her temple as he went toward the kitchen.

“Do you want a late dinner, Em? I could do steak…”

“I could go a steak.”

They were only halfway through when Aaron’s phone rang. Picking it up he had barely answered when he began to stand.

“Slow down JJ, I’m on my way.”

He hung up and gathered his plate as well as his glass of red wine, pouring the wine down the sink before he cleaned up his food too. Emily joined him in the kitchen, wrapping her arms around him from behind. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at her, sighing as his shoulders fell forward.

“Same MO, but on kids. Three boys, Jack’s age.”

“Oh, Aaron…”

“JJ is calling everyone in. I need to get going.”

“Hang on a moment.”

Emily refused to let go when he went to move, holding on to his sweats.

“This one is going to hurt. Let me know what I can do.”

“Thanks.”

This time she detached, letting him go upstairs to grab his go bag and get changed. She heard him pause by Jack’s room, poking his head in briefly before coming back down.

“I need to go; are you sure you’re okay to take care of Jack while I’m gone? He can be a handful-“

“-not with me. We have our deals.”

Aaron raised an eyebrow but he let the comment slide, quickly pressing a kiss to her lips.

“I’ll be home soon.”

“I know. Go and save those kids. I wish I could be there.”

He smiled, kissing her again before he gently rubbed a hand over her stomach.

“No surprises, you hear me? You stay with your mother until I get home.”

“I’m pretty sure that just encouraged her. Thanks.”

They snorted, kissed once more and then he was out the door. Upstairs, Jack appeared from his room.

“Em? I’m thirsty. Where’s daddy?”

“He just got called in buddy. C’mere.”

He tracked down the stairs and into her arms, burying his head into her side. She brushed through his hair, subtly checking again for a fever.

“Let’s get you something to drink.”

“Emmy?”

“C’mon.”

Jack tracked into the master bedroom and managed to climb up the rather tall bed, getting under the blankets when Emily pulled them back for him. He snuggled up with her and his current favourite teddy bear Morgan had given him, nicknamed _Captain Bossy Pants_ (it had reminded him of Hotch, apparently. Maybe it was the thick sown-on eyebrows that were shaped downward enough it looked like the bear was giving the Hotch frown). Jack had thought that was hilarious and promptly taken the bear everywhere. _CBP_ under his arm, Jack looked sleepy and every bit the 5 year old he actually was. In fact, he looked scared.

“I miss daddy.”

“Me too, sweetheart.”

Emily reached over and gave his arm a squeeze, yawning.

“Try and get some sleep, okay? If you’re not feeling good tomorrow I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you.”

His eyes were drooping again and she rolled over away from him, closing her eyes. She felt him shuffle closer until he was pressed against her back and recalled Aaron saying he used to do it to Haley- a habit he’d developed as a toddler and it had stuck. Smiling into her pillow, Emily let sleep take over her body.

She’d only been out five minutes when the phone by her bedside rang. She stuck a hand out and grabbed her mobile, holding it to her ear.

“Hello- what? JJ slow down, you’re talking too fast. Isn’t he with you? He left here a couple hours ago… he’s not at the scene? Shit… what did Garcia say? Okay, okay yeah we’re coming. Shit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's play the game of "shit where's Hotch?"


	15. Finding Hotchner and Baby Prentiss-Hotchner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is relentless in finding their leader, Emily goes into labour and JJ isn't leaving her.

“Ah, Agent Hotchner. Good to see you’re awake.”

“You drugged me.”

“Close-“

“-you came to my office about a week ago while I was reprimanding Morgan and Reid, claiming to be a part of Homeland Security. Shortly after, you had someone call in that case we haven’t been able to solve yet. I know the case is bogus; I’ve known since it came across my desk.”

“Wow, you knew and you didn’t raise the alarm?”

“Why would I do that? You’re harmless.”

The hand that slapped Aaron the first time was weak and he had a sneaking suspicion he could just get up and walk away if he really wanted to. Taking in his surroundings he was able to make basic deductions;

\- The unsub was female, but almost 6 feet tall. She was thin but quite clearly muscular.

\- There were three points of exit he could attempt; a window, a door to the left and a door behind him. He had a feeling they were all locked and one door was a supply closet. The other was either a bathroom or the exit. The window was his best bet at escape.

“So why take me? I don’t _think_ I’ve offended you that badly.”

“You and Emily Prentiss are having a baby.”

“I’m not following.”

“You’re having an unplanned baby, correct? An affair that brought an unexpected result?”

“My ex wife has been dead for almost two years. I really don’t think that counts as an affair.”

Aaron blinked, apparently unimpressed with the unsub’s attempt to anger him. She screeched, picking up a hammer from the nearby work bench. When she raced at him Hotch didn’t flinch. Her intimidation techniques may have worked in high school, but not when he had a gun in his pocket on a daily basis. Speaking of which, where was his gun? Did he still have it?

“How could you do this to your son?”

Okay, that was just plain mean.

“Jack is actually quite excited. My turn; judging from what you’ve told me through your movements and your attitude, I have formed a profile.”

“I don’t care about your _fucking profile_! Have you ever considered what this is going to do to Jack? You’re going to forget him. This new baby is going to become your whole life and you’ll never think Jack cares that much, but he does and he will. He needs his father, and he needed his mother.”

This time she did strike him, but with the wooden part of the hammer, across his ribs. It hurt like hell, but he knew it wouldn’t be fatal. She was crying now, pushing his jacket from his shoulders. She left it around his cuffed hands, working on his tie and dress shirt. Breathing through the pain, Aaron could feel his collected exterior breaking. If there was one thing he didn’t want this unsub to see, it was his resolve crackling. Damn, that hammer hurt now. Inhaling sharply, he kicked at her knee and she looked up. For a moment, he made direct eye contact.

“I’m sorry your father wasn’t there for you. I’m sorry your mother didn’t love you as much as your sibling. I can promise you right here, right now, that Jack isn’t going to get what you suffered through. Jack is just as much Emily’s child as he is mine and Haley’s. She loves him, and I love him. That will never change.”

The metal end of the hammer connected with the middle of his forearm. He knew the second she slammed down on the bone that it was shattered. Sucking in a breath, Hotch focused on the room around him. Glancing at the window, he couldn’t tell if it was still daylight hours. Was Emily worried about him? She had that _damn hunch_ , he knew she could tell when something was wrong. Soulmates feel each other’s pain, could she feel his right now?

Slipping into the hotel room, JJ set down a glass of water on the bedside table and sat on the bed, taking her friend’s hand. Emily jumped as though she’d been shot, her right hand grasping her left forearm. JJ furrowed her brows and Emily looked up at her, panicked.

“He’s- he’s hurt. Something’s- something’s not right. I’ve got that feeling… the same one I had the night of Foyet’s attack. Jayje, I think- I think Aaron’s in trouble.”

JJ slipped an arm around her shoulders, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Across from them, Jack snored away as if nothing was wrong. Emily knew if he wasn’t getting a cold he’d be sitting up with her waiting for his dad. It hit her at that moment that he spent a lot of time doing that. The door opened and it was Reid, Morgan, Garcia and Rossi. Garcia rushed to Emily’s side while Morgan and Rossi crouched by Jack to check on him. Reid awkwardly stood in the middle of the room, shifting side to side, until JJ waved him over.

“Come sit. What’s news?”

Emily swiped the tears threatening to spill away, thanking Penelope when she handed her a tissue. Sniffing, she looked to Morgan who stepped into his role of acting Unit Chief.

“We’ve managed to track a couple things; for starters, the case we were called to that was local is bullshit. When I called the LEOs, they had no idea what I was talking about. Next is Hotch’s phone. I managed to track it all the way to the south side of the Washington and I triangulated the cell towers, but pretty much immediately after it was switched off and there wasn’t anything I can do. Not even FBI issues phones have offline GPS tracking.”

Penelope passed on what she had found, Morgan nodding.

“We also looked through the CCTV of the bullpen and his office. Emily, seriously, no more-“

“- Reid and Jack are in the room,” Rossi spoke up before Morgan could continue his scolding. This earned a couple of sad snorts and Morgan huffed before he continued.

“Other than Hotch and Prentiss’ sexual escapades, nothing really stood out. Both myself and Reid looked over it twice. Did he say anything to you Emily that seemed out of the ordinary?”

Emily disagreed but JJ elbowed her.

“What was it you told me about last week? There was someone from Homeland Security getting up in your business?”

Emily’s eyebrows furrowed and she grabbed her phone, scrolling through the messages before she found the one she was looking for and passed the phone over to Reid. He quickly skimmed over the message from Hotch to Emily, before it clicked in his mind.

“I think I saw a Homeland Security badge in the footage. It’s a 0.31% chance it was our unsub, but we should have a look anyway.”

Instead of being annoyed at Spencer’s statistics, Emily breathed a sigh of relief and gave him a hug.

“I’ll take that 0.31% over 0.00% anyday.”

He and Garcia left the room quietly, gently closing the door behind themselves. Emily rested her head against JJ’s shoulder, looking over at Jack.

“What do I tell him if we don’t find his father? Losing two parents in two years… I couldn’t- he can’t-“

“-Em, you just focus on you and this baby. Rossi is going to keep an eye on Jack and I’m going to stay here. With you. Whatever you need, let me know.”

Emily winced, adjusting her position as she rubbed at her side.

“I need Aaron, Jayje.”

“I know.”

Sending a solid punch to his gut, the unsub felt every tremor wrack through Aaron’s body as he tried not to double over. She could immediately see the pain on his face masked through his bored exterior, and it angered her. If he wasn’t going to fold into her, she would make him.

“You’re making a mistake, starting a new family. This is how you’re going to treat the woman who protected your son with her life? How can you protect your new wife when you couldn’t protect your old one?”

“Fucking hell,” Hotch murmured under his breath. Lifting his head to meet her gaze, he stretched out his good arm.

“You can let me out of the handcuffs. I’m not going anywhere unless you allow me.”

“You seriously think I’d believe that?”

“I can’t move fast enough with my injuries. You have no reason to doubt me.”

That seemed to do it. Reaching into her pocket she produced the keys to his own handcuffs and in a couple of seconds he was falling to the ground. Grunting, he moved to sit on the floor properly. She sat down with him, and that was when he noticed.

This unsub was pregnant.

“Hey, Em? You doing okay in there?”

Startling out of her daze on the bathroom floor, Emily quickly flushed the toilet to pretend she’d been using it and managed to get up enough to wash her hands. Looking in the mirror, she panicked. Her usual alabaster skin was now white as snow and she knew it was the pain coursing through her body. Straightening herself out, Emily left the bathroom. To her surprise Morgan was standing by the door and he jumped when she opened it.

“I was just, uh-“

“-I know Morgan. Thanks.”

He would kick in any door to protect his found family and Emily cherished that fact. She sat back on the bed and soon felt someone sit beside her.

“I’m fine, Jayje.”

“You can’t bullshit me, Emily Prentiss. You’re my best friend.”

Opening an eye, she sighed at her blonde companion.

“Does she have to come now?”

“Did Henry have to come at the BAU? How far apart are your contractions?”

“I dunno, a couple minutes or so? I- I haven’t been counting.”

“That’s okay; we’re going to count them from now on. Let me know when you have another.”

Reid and Garcia rushed into the room, both with bright eyes. Hope. God, Emily hoped. She hoped Aaron was safe, she hoped her baby was okay, she hoped he was still alive.

Glancing out the window, she watched the bright stars in the sky and for a split second, she believed her wish would save him.

“I grew up in a blended household too.”

The unsub, whom Aaron still hadn’t managed to get her name, looked up from the ground at his attempt to start a conversation.

“I was the eldest too. Just like Jack; just like you. Sean, my brother… he’s 5 years younger than me. Going to be a chef, he tells me.”

“My mom and… _stepfather_ decided I was better off in another place to my half-siblings. I spent from when I was 10 until I was 18 in a strict boarding school. When they did call, all they wanted to talk about were _them_ ; they didn’t care if I got a good score on my chemistry test, if I had a date to the ball. It didn’t matter to them. All I ever wanted was-“

“-their love? Their appreciation? I guess that makes two of us.”

She shook her head.

“I never wanted that.”

“Then what _did_ you want?”

Hotch tilted his head, just enough to make himself seem vulnerable. She bought right into it, leaning in close.

“Them. I wanted them.”

“I’m sorry.”

Her eyes softened; for half a second Hotch thought he may have gotten through to her.

Then her hands were grasping at his neck in a choke hold.

“You’re not sorry! You’re a liar and you’ve been manipulating me this whole time! How _dare_ you think me that stupid?”

“You’re not… stupid… you’re int-intelligent… and p-p-preg-pregnant.”

The pressure on his throat released. Stumbling back, she pressed herself against the back wall.

“How did you-“

“-I’m a profiler.”

Rubbing at his throat, Aaron straightened himself out. Holding his broken arm to his chest, he glanced up at her.

“I need a doctor. Take me to a hospital, and I’ll leave you out of it. We can take the easy way out.”

“And the hard way? Agent Hotchner, I remind you of Emily Prentiss. You wouldn’t hurt me.”

“No, no I wouldn’t.”

Reaching into his pocket, he pressed the panic button sown into the fabric. Thank you, Garcia, for thinking of the weirdest places for those. Internally breathing a sigh of relief, he knew it wouldn’t be long before they found him.

If they found him in time. So long as she didn’t move their location.

Speaking of Garcia, she suddenly sat up straighter in her seat and squeaked.

“Boy Genius, I got him!”

Spencer was beside her in seconds, along with Dave, and she showed them the panic alarm.

“We got a couple sown into his clothes after the Foyet thing… oh my gosh.”

In a couple of clicks she had an address printed out and in Rossi’s hands. He looked to Spencer, nodding.

“Go get Morgan and JJ.”

“Uhhh, Rossi, JJ-“

“-where is she?” He asked. Garcia swallowed awkwardly, facing her computer screen so she couldn’t look at him.

“The hospital?”

“Why the fuck is JJ at the hospital?” Rossi demanded. The second the words were out of his mouth his eyes widened and he looked at Reid again.

“Get Morgan.”

Turning back to Penelope, he squeezed her shoulder.

“Check on JJ and see if Jack is with them.”

“Yes sir. Stay safe, my loves.”

“Will do, Garcia.”

“Breathe Em. In through your nose, out through your mouth.”

Grasping JJ’s hand, Emily was sobbing through the oxygen mask over her mouth. JJ brushed away a strand of her hair, holding her face.

“Listen to me. He’s coming. Aaron Hotchner is one stubborn asshole and if I know him as well as I think I do, come hell or high water he’ll be here. You’ll see; he’s on his way.”

“I can’t do this without him!” Emily sobbed, but JJ shook her head.

“You can. You can and, if it comes to it, you will. You have wanted this baby for _years_ ; it’s time to let her into the world, okay? Jessica is grabbing your baby bag and your case; she’s also going to take Jack back to her place so he can rest. You just focus on you; we’ve got the rest.”

Emily sucked in a sob, her chest heaving. For a moment it looked as though she was going to pass out, but instead a determination set in her eyes that JJ hadn’t seen in a long time. She had missed it.

“Okay, JJ. Let’s do this.”

“FBI!”

Kicking down the door like a pro, Morgan charged into the tiny home. He wasn’t surprised to find it empty; from looking at the blueprints, he knew there was a bunker connected to the basement available through a small tunnel. That bunker was where Hotch was, according to his last known location.

“Hotch! Call out!” Morgan roared. Rossi and Reid appeared from their sweep, shaking their heads.

“Nothing upstairs. We need to get into that basement. Reid?”

“Follow me.”

Using his eidetic memory, he managed to locate the basement staircase. Everyone held their guns up, before Morgan opened the door. Taking the lead, he took careful steps with Rossi and Reid in tow. They reached the bottom and Morgan whistled, directing Reid to survey the left side while Rossi went right. This left him to go into the tunnel. Their best bet was to sneak up on the unsub; they had no idea if he was armed.

“Contractions are three minutes apart and lasting a minute. You’re three centimetres dilated; this is going to be a long birth.”

“Fucking hell, Aaron!” Emily cursed out loud, grasping at JJ’s hand. JJ snorted, nudging her best friend.

“Think about the beautiful baby you’re going to have. You and Hotch’s baby.”

The doctor got up, gently closing Emily’s legs.

“Is there anyone I can call for you? Do you need anything?”

“I. Need. Aaron,” she choked out between gritted teeth. The doctor frowned, glancing at the heart monitors.

“You need to try and keep yourself calm, Miss Prentiss. If we can avoid a c-section then we will.”

“Go fuck yourself,” Emily hissed. She winced and JJ looked at the doctor.

“Sir, I’m-“

“-nothing personal. I heard about the… circumstances.”

“Hotch?”

Stepping into the bunker, Morgan found he was able to straighten. In his crumpled suit on the floor, Hotch looked dejected and exhausted and hurt. Running to him Morgan dropped to his knees.

“I gotcha man, I gotcha. DAVE, SPENCER! I GOT HIM!”

“Emily-“

“-we gotta get movin’, Hotch, your daughter has decided today is the perfect day to come into this god awful world.”

“Aaron!”

“Hotch!”

Rossi and Reid appeared from the tunnel. Dave cupped his friend’s face in his hands, checking him over worriedly while Reid called an ambulance and then Garcia. His speech was rushed and frantic but she managed to dissect the main parts; they’d found Hotch, he was alive but injured, and he had called an ambulance. She promised to meet them at the hospital. Practically in Dave’s lap, Morgan checking him over, Aaron finally let himself pass out.

Helping the ambulance team to load his Unit Chief was possibly the most confronting thing Derek Morgan had ever had to do. He wasn’t bleeding, but he was bruised and battered and his arm was definitely broken. Rossi climbed in beside the stretcher, gesturing to the younger agents.

“Go to the hospital and tell JJ. They have to get him stable.”

“Yes sir,” Spencer responded immediately. The ambulance doors closed and Spencer turned to Derek.

“Hey, Morgan-“

“-he’s gonna be okay, kid. Hotch is one stubborn son of a bitch; a broken arm and a couple broken ribs won’t kill him.”

He pulled the youngest agent into a hug, spending a couple seconds just hugging it out.

“Love ya, kid.”

“I know.”

“Em, they got him. They found him.”

The sound of JJ’s voice was soothing against the sounds of a hospital, and Emily turned to her. They’d given her strong drugs and an epidural; she was fairly out of it by now. She smiled slowly, finding JJ’s eyes filling with happy tears. She frowned, hand extending out to poke at JJ’s cheeks.

“Jayje, what are you… what are you talking about?”

“They found Aaron. Dave’s with him right now. He’s alive, Emily.”

It took a couple of seconds, before the tears began to fall over her oxygen mask. JJ smiled, grasping her hand.

“Aaron is on his way right now. He’s going to be here to help you.”

“Please… stay.”

“We have an incoming male, kidnapping victim. FBI agent. Aaron Benjamin Hotchner, age 38, multiple broken bones and possible internal bleeding. His BP and heart rate seems within range but he is incredibly fit so this may be his body trying to hold on. We have to move fast; his girlfriend is in the mid stages of labour upstairs. The second he’s stable we need to move.”

The paramedic did the hand over to the nurses and on call doctor who thanked them, taking the file and looking it over. Dave stood by the door, shortly joined by Derek, Spencer and, to his surprise, Jessica Brooks.

“Hey, Jess.”

“Is he going to be okay?” She demanded. Morgan looked around, brows furrowing.

“Where’s Jack?”

“With my dad. When Penelope called me, I got here as soon as I could. Now tell me; is he going to be okay?”

“He’s going to be just fine. You should go back and be with Jack; this is going to be a long day.”

The soothing words Dave provided seemed to be exactly what she needed to hear; after a quick peek in on her ex-brother-in-law, Jessica left the hospital. The medical professionals moved quickly; in minutes they had x-rayed all of his broken bones and one was already working on his cast. Another doctor had come in to help and had got an IV going in Aaron’s good hand for painkillers and fluids. The monitors he was hooked up to showed he was stable and the second doctor peeled off his gloves.

“Finish the cast and his ribs then move him to gyno. He can’t miss his baby.”

“Big push for us Emily, big push!”

Even with the epidural Emily screamed at the intensity of the pain, burying her head into JJ’s shoulder when the doctor said to pant. JJ brushed her hair back, rubbing her back.

“Spence says Hotch is on his way. You’re doing so well, Em, listen to the doctor.”

“We need little pushes now, Emily. Like we practiced.”

The doctor looked up from his spot between her legs and for half a second Emily wished she wouldn’t have to open them for anyone but Aaron ever again. The position was humiliating; it made her feel degraded and disgusting and the sweat pouring off her body was staining her bra. The little pushes became big pushes until there was a polite knock on the door. Poking her head in, a nurse whispered to a student doctor who rushed over to the doctor in charge. The doctor’s head shot up, an eyebrow raised.

“Get him in here. _Now_!”

Emily looked to the door just in time for another bed to be wheeled into the room. Aaron looked ridiculous wearing the sterile head cap, but he looked over at her and she burst into tears.

“Aaron…”

“I’m here, Emily. I’m right here.”

He reached over and she squeezed his hand.

“I love you,” he whispered and she whispered the words back just in time for another contraction to hit.

“Big pushes, Emily, and you’ve got the head. Big, long pushes… that’s it! Head’s born!”

“She’s beautiful.”

Tucked into Emily’s chest, Aaron couldn’t take his eyes off his brand new daughter. She was perfect already; a healthy weight, with a soft tuft of black-brown hair and deep blue eyes a lot of babies were born with. Running his hand over her cheek, Aaron pressed a kiss to Emily’s lips.

“Well done honey. Well done.”

“She’s perfect, Em.”

JJ was on standby on the couch just in case something happened with either of them. Emily smiled over at her, extending her hand out.

“Come meet your goddaughter.”

JJ choked back a happy smile, taking her best friend’s hand and standing with mother and father.

“Isn’t she the sweetest thing,” she cooed. Sighing, she laughed quietly.

“Will and I have been trying for another for the last year. This just makes baby fever so crazy.”

“That’s really good to hear, Jayje- awe, look! She’s yawning!”

There was a knock on the door and Emily looked up to see a nurse.

“You have a couple visitors; they’re your team?”

“Let them in.”

Within seconds Derek, Spencer, Dave and Penelope were all crowded into the smaller room. All of them congratulated Emily and checked on Aaron, who was apparently trying not to fall asleep. Emily squeezed his hand, bringing it up to kiss his knuckles.

“You’re probably concussed. Get some rest; the nurses will check on you later.”

“What’s this beautiful baby’s name?” Penelope asked, running the back of her hand very gently over the tiny baby’s face. She yawned again in retaliation and Emily smiled at the bundle in her arms.

“Everyone, meet the newest addition to our household; _Romee Jay Prentiss-Hotchner_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries*   
> Now we only have an epilogue, the playlist release and the board release to go! I'm not entirely sure I'm ready for this if I'm honest.
> 
> What do we think of the name? We'll get the story behind her name in the epilogue :)


	16. epilogue

“Romee, we’re going to go and say goodbye to mama. I need you to be a good girl, okay?”

Crouching in front of Emily’s hospital room, Aaron put Romee down. The girl’s big brown eyes melted with sad tears and she nodded. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, Aaron stood.

“Hold Jack’s hand. We have to be quiet. JJ is here too.”

Romee took Jack’s hand, squeezing. He seemed just as upset as her, looking to his dad for guidance. Aaron’s eyebrows furrowed and he took Jack by the shoulder.

“You don’t have to be brave.”

Straightening himself out, he felt Romee tug on the leg of his pants. Glancing down at his little girl, the mini Emily, it made him reconsider what he was about to do.

But he had to.

“Emily, honey?”

Stirring from her doze, high on painkillers, Emily turned her head. The fog in her head cleared just enough for her to make out her two children; Jack, in front, and Romee, clinging to her father. Ah; her father. There he was.

Even worried as hell, Aaron Hotchner had a fine as _hell_ face. Sitting in the second chair by her bedside and lifting Romee on to his knee while Jack went around to JJ, Emily knew it was bad news.

“A-Aaron?”

“Hi, it’s me. You’re okay; just a little groggy from the meds.”

“Wh-what… _Doyle_ …”

“Yeah, Doyle got you. He got you pretty good.”

The hand not holding Jack’s travelled to her stomach, to her womb, to where she’d held Romee not that long ago. Two years flew by without her knowing. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she started to become more alert.

“W-what- what… no…”

“They had to. The chair leg, it- it splintered in your uterus, through your womb… the bleeding was too much.”

JJ was also in tears as she spoke, Emily looking to her helplessly.

“Jayje, what- what are you doing here? Aren’t you- aren’t you meant to be in Afghanistan?”

“Well, the BAU had a case that required my specific skillset. And no, I’m not talking about the media. Not this time.”

Emily appeared confused, turning back to Aaron. Romee, sitting in his lap, brightened and she tried to climb over the rail into the hospital bed to be with her mother. Aaron grabbed her before she could get there though, in fear of further hurting his lover. Romee squawked in protest, giving her father a solid kick in the knee in attempt to go to her mama, but he held firm.

“Romee, Jack, I have to take your mama for a while. I don’t know when I can bring her home but I will do everything in my power to make sure it’s soon, okay?” JJ said after a moment, swiping the tears from her face.

“Where? Are you going to see my mum?” Jack asked, out of pure, innocent curiosity. His eyebrows were furrowed in concern though, and he was a spitting image of his father for a split second. Then he began to cry, which in turn scared Romee. Aaron gently rocked her in his lap and Jack came to his side, burying his head against his dad’s shoulder.

“Don’t take mama,” he whispered and JJ looked physically pained as she and Emily nodded at each other.

“It’s for the best.”

“Go and give her a hug and a kiss, guys. Be gentle.”

Jack went first, carefully wrapping his arms around the woman who had become the second maternal figure in his life- second to Jessica, of course. Pressing a kiss to his head, Emily didn’t want to let go. She never wanted to let go.

“I love you,” she murmured in his ear and Jack tightened just a little as he replied the gesture. When he released he was crying harder and Aaron put Romee on the bed to give Jack a proper hug that he deserved. Looking at Romee, Emily felt the pain leave her body. Just for a moment.

“I had my first baby when I was 15, in Rome. All I wanted to do was keep it, but I couldn’t. I wasn’t ready to be an adult. I wasn’t ready to be responsible for someone else. Rome is still one of the most beautiful but one of the most haunting places I’ve ever been. Now when I think about it… I think of you, Romee. Thank you.”

The two year old was more focused on Emily’s fingers and her hair and the thread loose on the blanket, but when she glanced over at Aaron he was stifling what looked to be a sob. Fixing his posture, he picked up Romee and passed her to Jack.

“Jess is in the hall; you two are going home with her tonight, alright? Just for tonight. I need to do something before I can come and get you.”

Jack pouted but nodded. Aaron kissed Romee’s dark hair, ruffled Jack’s hair, and sent them out with JJ not far behind. Now just the two of them in the room, he could finally break down.

“I can’t do this without you, Emily.”

“You won’t. I’ll only be a phone call, a text, an email away. You know I’m not actually dead. Just… think of it as a holiday. I’ll be home soon, and we can be back together as we should be. Apparently absence makes the heart grow fonder. Personally I think it’s bullshit, but- Aaron?”

His entire body wracked with the sobs escaping him. Head buried in the hospital issue scratchy blanket and both his hands covering hers, she wanted to take away his pain.

“Aaron, hey… I’m not actually dead.”

“I have to pretend you are to the team, to your mother, to your family, to _our_ family. I have to live without you for however long this goes on. I already lost Haley; I’m NOT losing you too.”

“You’re right. You’re not losing me. I’m only going to be gone for a bit. Things can go back to normal if you keep your head on straight and do what you’re trained to do; _your job_.”

He looked up and she was crying just as much as he was. Getting up, he pressed a kiss to her lips. They trembled against his and her hand came up to grip at his shirt.

“I don’t want to go.”

“You have to. We both know it and letting our emotions get in the way isn’t helping.”

Taking a breath, a wave of _Hotch_ brushed over Aaron and suddenly he was getting up.

“I’m going to go with JJ and tell the team. Don’t actually die on me, okay?”

“No promises-“

“-promise me. I can’t- I can’t take another death that’s my fault.”

Emily frowned, taking him in for the last time. He looked pale and gaunt and almost nauseous. He looked like he regretted his decision already.

She did too.

**9 Months Later**

“They’re a beautiful couple, aren’t they?”

“JJ and Will or Derek and Penelope?”

Emily looked up at Aaron and smiled at his deadpan expression, whacking his arm.

“First of all; fuck you. Second of all, the first. Morgan and Garcia would go insane if they actually fell in love.”

“You have a point.”

Hand in hand, bodies pressed together, Emily was reminded of why she loved this man so much. With his broad shoulders, strong, muscular body, he was the archetype of an alpha male. Once you got to know him, got to know the ins and outs, though? He was the opposite. He was still down to earth and genuine and she adored that about him.

Also; his _ass_. Where the fuck did he get that? Emily knew for a fact he skipped squats when he did his workouts. Holding on to his shoulders, she looked up and met his steady gaze.

“Emily, I… I think it’s time you came home.”

To Emily, she felt the whole world stop dead. She felt the blood drain from her face, felt the world start to spin. Romee, Jack and Henry’s excited screams were no longer in the background; all she could hear was white noise and it _terrified_ her.

“Aaron, I- I’m not… I’m not who I was before all this.”

“And I’m not who I was before Foyet,” he replied calmly, trying to make eye contact. She avoided it, frantically backing away.

“I- I just- I just suddenly feel really sick. I think I’m going to- I’m gonna go back to my hotel, okay? Give Romee and Jack a kiss for me.”

She spun on her heel and, just like that, she was gone. Aaron watched after her hopelessly, just for a moment, before he saw Dave out of the corner of his eye and he began to make a plan. He had to get his Emily back. In five minutes it was sorted- Dave was going to take the kids for the night, and Aaron could go to her.

The doorbell rang just as Emily dipped her toe into the bathtub, ready to wash away the grief of having to say goodbye. She sighed, reaching and tugging the bathrobe back on. Looking through the peephole, she immediately tensed up, yet she unlocked the door and pulled it open.

“Aaron-“

“-are you actually sick?”

She raised an eyebrow, hand going to her hair.

“What do you fucking think?”

“Tell me. I need you to say it. Are you actually sick?”

“No, you fucking dumbass,” she snapped.

He pounced.

In two seconds, his lips were on hers.

In ten he was pushing her bathrobe off.

In sixty he was between her legs.

In three hundred and sixty they were entwined on the bed, clothing strewn around the room. He was moving slow and steady, gentle thrusts into her, and in turn she raked her no longer bitten-to-the-quicks nails down his back. Their lips met when he was pushed to the hilt, but she pulled away to moan lowly into his shoulder.

When they were done, they sat in bed together and smoked a cigarette each. Exhaling, Emily sighed.

“I’m not coming home. Things are different now; it’s not home anymore.”

Aaron was silent, apart from inhaling the smoke and pushing it through his teeth. Tapping the cigarette on the ashtray, he shook his head.

“I know.”

Another tap of the cigarette. She began to absentmindedly chew on her fingernail. Clearing his throat, he straightened.

“If the day comes where I have to step down as Unit Chief, I’ve recommended you. I hope you’ll consider it, and our children, before you decide where _home_ is.”

Stubbing the cigarette out, he stood and began to dress. In minutes he wasn’t Aaron anymore; he was _SSA Aaron Hotchner_ , _Unit Chief_ of the Behavioural Analysis Unit. His tie was straight, his clothes neat despite being previously spread all over her hotel room floor, and he had his mask back on.

“Aaron, wait-“

“- have a good evening, Prentiss. I wish you a safe journey to London.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spotify playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3bp1I934gmfw7BoSr1iyCd?si=2lL5FsAmTVCHSbbRgN1kqg  
> Pinterest board: https://www.pinterest.com.au/AmmoHemmo13/strawberry-poptarts/
> 
> After a long period of angst, jokes about Hotch's tiny dick and Rossi's banter, the time has come for Strawberry Poptarts to finish. I would like to say a huge thank you to everyone who took a chance on this fic and I'm sorry I broke your hearts at the end. Sad fact is I'd actually had it planned from the start, I just wasn't sure how I was going to make it work. It all panned out, luckily, but now I'm sad and I feel the need to start a new Hotchniss fic. One with a happier ending, preferably. Oops.  
> Make sure you swing by my Tumblr crinkled-emotions ! I have a Hotchniss group chat and I seem to post a lot of CM stuff. You're always welcome to drop by and tell me what you loved, what you didn't like about the story, give me *validation* basically bc I'm the neediest bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As I said at the start, feel free to start placing your bets on the baby now, as well as some baby name suggestions! Also comment some scenes you really want me to write for this story, I have a few ideas but I have a feeling some people will want specific scenes such as shopping for baby, telling the team etc.  
> Remember; a comment takes two seconds, but it brightens a writer's day for hours! Anything you have to say I'm willing to if take on board :)  
> If you don't want to comment here, make sure you find me on tumblr, instagram or twitter! My insta and twitter are AmmoHemmo, and my tumblr is ohheyitsg. Please don't be afraid to message me, I swear I don't bite.  
> (my sister was the biter in our family)


End file.
